Our Destiny Part 1 and 2
by BlueAngel07
Summary: The Volutri have big plans for the world. What are these plans? Will they succeed? Or will they be stop?
1. Flagstaff

AN: The Volutri have big plans for the world. What are these plans? Will they succeed? Or will they be stop? Read and Review….Pretty Please…..

Chapter One 'Flagstaff'

Edward life well his adoptive father Carlisle would call it his rebirth started in 1918. He was dying of the raging disease Spanish Flu. His father had died and his mother had died. Before she had died she begged the man that was now his father to save him. She knew that there was something different something special about Carlisle. She knew that he could save my life and begged with everything she had. Carlisle never understood why he agreed maybe because he cared for him.

Edward awoke a few days later in Carlisle house a vampire. That is right a vampire. Carlisle had told him he would be craving human blood but not to follow that temptation. Of course that didn't work. Edward would have killed at least twelve people within his hundred years. But eventually he would learn to take hold of his thirst. Now he would only drink animal's blood making him strong enough. He considered him and his new father vegetarian's of their kind.

As time went on Esme Carlisle's wife would come into the picture. Then Rosalie which was supposed to be his mate but they never clicked in that way. Edward thought of her more as a sister. Then Emmett, Alice and Jasper made up the rest of his family. Rosalie fell for Emmett as he did for her. They were soon married. As far as Alice and Jasper they showed up to the family together. So it was obvious they would be husband and wife. Edward of course was alone.

It was true many female vampires did peak an interest in him. But he didn't feel any interest back to any of them. He was happy to live a life of complete solitude. At least that is what he told himself. They had to move around a lot since their kind didn't age. They now resided in the town of Fork's Washington and they went to school like all the other kids. They were outcast but didn't really care. It snowed there most of them making it the perfect environment. Plus they had plenty of forest life.

Summer vacation was vastly approaching meaning no more school. Rosalie and Emmett would be going to Pairs for the summer together. Alice and Jasper wanted to go to Greenland. Carlisle would be staying at home since he still had to work leaving some alone time for him and his wife Esme. Edward on the other hand had no one to go away with. But he didn't care right? He sat down at the T.V. and began flipping through the channels. He stopped at the weather channel.

"Flagstaff is picking up a lot of snow today," Weather man said. "It'll probably last through the week," he said firmly. "Put on your jackets kids," he said causing Edward to turn it off.

"Flagstaff," Edward said standing up and went to look at the computer. He began searching in formation on Flagstaff and found something perfect. "Piano teacher," he said firmly.

"What is it son?" Carlisle asked seeing his son coming down the stairs.

"Um," Edward said. "They have a position open for a summer job," he said. "Giving piano lessons," he said firmly. "I was thinking that I would go," he said firmly.

"What about feeding?" Carlisle asked causing him to sigh.

"I stock up for the trip and if I need too," Edward said. "I will come back for the weekends," he said causing his father to look up at him.

"Have fun son" Carlisle said patting his shoulder.

"I have to get the job first dad," Edward said picking up the phone and heading away from him. Esme came over to her husband.

"I worry about him some time," Carlisle said looking over at him.

"Why?" Esme asked.

"He is always alone," Carlisle said in a firm voice.

"He'll find someone on his own time," Esme said. "I have a feeling," he said. "But until then he needs to be away for awhile," she said firmly.

"You always know how to calm me down," Carlisle said kissing her softly.

"Or excite you," Esme said running her hand down his stomach. Carlisle groaned watching her walk back into the living room and shook his head.

Edward had been waiting for the call back all week and then got a call. "Hello," Edward said firmly. "Yes this is him," he said. "That would be great," he said. "I will be there for an interview next week," he said.

"You got it bro," Emmett asked as he hung up the phone.

"An interview," Edward said. "I leave this weekend," he said firmly. "They still have other options," he said in a firm voice. "But yeah I got," he said high fiving him.

"Come on we got to go to school," Alice said standing up along with Jasper. They all groaned and then headed out of the house.

That night Edward had gone hunting and every night after that. He needed to be stocked up to make sure he didn't kill anyone in Flagstaff. Edward had finished his tenth deer and went on a search for a mountain lion they made him a lot stronger.

Edward didn't understand his need to go to Flagstaff but he felt like he had to. He came back into his house that night and took a long hot shower. He couldn't feel the heat but it help take the blood off his skin. He went to do some more research of the town his was headed too.

The weekend couldn't come fast enough for Edward as he quickly packed. He had been driven to the airport by Alice and she looked over at him. "I am gonna miss you," she said hugging him.

"Its only a week Alice," Edward said looking down at him.

"I know but still," Alice said looking up at him. "Call us when you arrive," she said firmly.

"I will be fine," Edward said in a firm voice and kissed the top of her head. "See you Monday," he said heading into the airport and then for his plane.

Alice had gone back to the car and sat in front the front seat. She felt a vision coming on and held onto the steering wheel.

_+Alice's Vision+_

_Edward was standing with someone in the alley but the person was fuzzy. "Thank you," a female voice had replied. "Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked coming closer to him. _

_+End of Vision+ _

Alice couldn't help but laugh she knew her brother hated forward girls. She started the car and then headed back home. She didn't mention the vision to anyone because it wasn't that important.


	2. Isabella

Chapter Two 'Isabella'

Edward had arrived to Flagstaff a couple hours early and went to his hotel. He had gotten a room before even boarding the plane. Everything was ready for him when he arrived in his room. Most of the stuff he would never use because he didn't need them. Though he still had to fake it by doing things like order room service. Edward's interview wouldn't be until tomorrow and he was getting irritated. He stood up from the bed, grabbed his coat, and then headed out the door.

Edward had gone walking around the streets noticing a few things different from Forks. Like the street walkers. Drug dealers and hookers. He couldn't understand the reason girls put themselves in situation like these. At least its legal here so they can be protected some what. Then he took in a scent. It was intoxicating to him. Like the perfect fragrance. He followed the scent to a girl that was getting out of a man's car. No he couldn't be drawn to some disgusting street walker.

Edward hide behind the building taking a long look at this girl on the street. She was around his age and looked completely drained. Though she was still beautiful. Not like the others. She wasn't skinny, didn't have any needle marks on her arms, or her legs. She wasn't a junkie so why did she do this. Bella turned to look in his direction but wasn't looking at him. Even if she was looking directly at him she still would not see him because he was covered by the dark of the alley.

The woman had beautiful chocolate brown hair with deep brown eyes. She had pale skin but it was like porcelain pale the most beautiful skin he had ever seen. He could imagine touching her skin. 'No stop it,' he thought to himself.

A car of three guys came to her side and he began to panic. He hoped she didn't get into the car. He didn't want her to get into any car. 'But wait why did he care?' He asked himself. It is just another common hooker but she smelt so good better than any other human. The girl shook her head at the car and then began to walk away from them. The guys in the car looked pissed and sped around the block.

Edward hide a little more as she went walking past him and he took in her scent again. Then something hit him. He couldn't read her. Why couldn't he read her mind? He could read anyone's mind. Maybe she wasn't thinking anything. Edward followed her into the alley and then hide when she turned. He still couldn't hear anything from her mind. It was frustrating him. Then his eyes went black. Those guys from the car he could smell them again.

"Hey Baby!!" The driver had said getting out of the car.

"Look I said I wasn't interested," the girl said heading past them.

"Oh come on," one passenger from the car said grabbing her arm. "Its your job," he said causing her to kick him in the groin. "Bitch," he said slamming her into the wall.

"NO!!" The girl screamed as they began to touch her and rip her clothes off of her.

"Get off of her," Edward said causing the guys to turn.

"What are you going to do about it pretty boy?" The driver asked pushing him again.

Edward picked him up by the neck and then threw him into the wall. The other guys took off running and he came over to the girl. "Come with me," he said taking her hand.

"Why did you do that?" The girl asked. "Hello," she said.

"Get in the car," Edward said taking her to his rent-a-car. "Come on," he said causing her to get in the car. "Where do you live?" He asked causing her to sigh.

"The hotel up there," the girl said causing him to head for the hotel. Edward had led her into the cheap hotel and then turned to her.

"You live here," Edward said causing her to snicker.

The girl looked him over in his nice suit and shook her head. "We all can't be rich like you," she said causing him to look down.

"I didn't mean to offend you," Edward said causing her to come over him. "What?" He asked knowing that she was really closed to her.

"Thank you," the girl said looking down at him. "Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked running her finger down his chest and he groaned.

"Don't do that," Edward said closing her eyes and she came closer.

"Why not?" the girl asked brushing her lips against his. That was it for him. He placed his hand behind her head and pulled her into a rough kiss.

"You smell so good," Edward said taking in her scent and the wrinkled his nose. "But also like those other disgusting men," he said kissing down her neck.

"Oh god," the girl said feeling his cold lips on hers.

"To cold?" Edward asked causing her to moan.

"No," the girl said removing his jacket and running her hand under his shirt. Edward had lifted her up off the ground and tossed her down on the bed.

Edward had quickly crawled on top of her careful not to use vampire speed. He knew he shouldn't get to close to a human but he didn't' care. He wanted her. He needed her. He crashed his lips against her and she inserted her tongue inside of him. He loved the feel of her warm tongue against his cold ones. He ran his hand up her bare leg and then back down to her feet. He sat up on his knees and took off her two inched heals. He could imagine how bad her feet were hurting her.

"That feels great," the girl said as he took time to rub her feet. None of her other John's ever did that for her. Ever took the time to make her feel good.

Edward ran his hand back up her legs and slowly removed her lace panties. He tossed them to the side taking in the scent of the other men. The girl undid her skirt tossing it to the side for him. He lifted her up and took off her shirt leaving her completely naked. "How is this fair?" She asked.

"This isn't fair," Edward said pushing her bag down on the bed. He began kissing, biting, and sucking on all the exposed flesh in front of him. "I am going to take all those men off of you," he said roughly.

"Oh god," the girl moaned as he took her left breast into her mouth. The way he flicked his tongue against her nipple was making her dripping wet. "Mmm," she replied biting her lip.

"Delicious," Edward said coming down to her hot core. It was true he had never been with anyone before. He was afraid he would do something wrong but it felt so natural.

Maybe Emmett and Jasper were right. It was natural thing. The girl screamed out as he began to lick her warm opening and gripped at his hair. He knew then he must be doing something right.

"Oh my god," the girl moaned out. "That's amazing," she said throwing her head back. Edward got her to come for him and licked all of her up.

Edward kissed his way back up to her lips and gave her a little taste of her. Something did confuse him though he should be killing her now but he didn't. He pushed that thought in the back of his mind. He hovered over her and looked into her eyes. "What is your name?" Edward asked.

The girl looked up at him in shock no one ever cared to know her name before. "Um," she said. "My name is Isabella Swan," she said in a low voice.

"Nice to meet you Isabella," Edward said. "I am Edward Cullen," he said softly before kissing her. She watched the expression in his eyes as he entered her slowly.

Bella noticed that his eyes were black in the alley but now they were golden. She put the thought in the back of her mind and wrapped her legs and arms around him. "Oh Edward," she said.

"Isabella," Edward said running his hand over her hair.

"Oh god faster," she said pulling him closer to her. "Harder," she said begging for him. Edward tired to go at a safe speed but pleasing her at the same time.

"Oh!!" Edward said. "I am close," he said. "Oh my Isabella!!" He yelled out going a bit faster. She began to clamp down around him.

"EDWARD!!" She yelled out feeling her orgasm hit her like a tone of bricks. Edward road out his orgasm and he collapsed on top of her.

Edward watched her fall into a deep sleep and then got up to get dressed. He began to feel regret he shouldn't have done that. He can't be with this human. He could kill her. The only reason he didn't tonight must have been because of all the hunting he done. He would kill her. He had to leave her.


	3. Meeting Alice Cullen

Chapter Three 'Meeting Alice Cullen'

Edward had gone hunting after leaving Isabella in the hotel room that night. He had to get her scent off of him before going back home. He knew Carlisle would be able to smell it if he didn't. Then he went back home to his family never mentioning her name. Alice did ask about the girl in her vision but he acted like it never happened. Alice was confused she was never wrong before.

Edward had decided to spend some time up in Alaska with the Denali Coven. They were like family to the Cullen's. One of the vampires a female was Tanya had tried once to pressure him. Edward of course rejected her saying he never had feelings for her. It was true she was beautiful but not for him. She soon met a man of her owned that was now added to their coven.

Edward had stayed in Alaska the entire summer just hanging around and playing some music. That's when he composed a song for her. For his Isabella. It was a lullaby. It described all his feelings about her and about that night. Though how could he feel this strongly about her. He didn't know much about her except she was a hooker. They did sleep together but it wasn't love. He was just drawn to her.

Why couldn't he get his mind off of her? Off her scent? Off her skin? Off her blood? Off her touch? It drove him mad that he had to go hunting at least once a day or he would go after her. That couldn't happen because he would kill her. She was too innocent to kill plus he had worked to hard to control his urge for human blood. That day he was getting ready to leave and the Denali Coven was saying goodbye.

"It was good to see you again Edward," Tanya said with a smile on her face. "You know maybe you should find someone yourself," she said wrapping her arms around her lover.

"Yeah maybe," Edward said with his mind going back to Isabella. "I'll see you soon," he said before getting into the car and then driving off to the airport.

Alice had gone to the diner that afternoon to get the annual free before school pie. It was true no of their family ate human food but they had to play the part. Edward would be coming home today and she couldn't wait to see her brother. Maybe throw the pie in his face like last year. She went to the counter waiting to be served and looked over at the girl next to her.

The girl looked like she was starving in fact she could hear it by the sound of her stomach. She watched as the girl waited for the help to move away form the tip jar before grabbing it. She stuck it in her large bag and then rushed out of the diner. Alice had asked for her pie still looking in the girl's direction and took it from the waitress. "Thanks," she said with a smile.

"Anytime dear," the waitress said with a smile on her face. Alice rushed out of the diner and went over to Bella. She was leaning against the wall counting the money.

"You know that is stealing," Alice said causing her to get up quickly. "Wait," she said. "I am not gonna tell anyone," she said causing her to turn back to her.

"Why not?" The girl asked with a suspicious look.

"Because you look hungry," Alice said softly. "Are you homeless?" She asked causing her to smirk.

"The world is my home," the girl replied.

"I will take that as a yes," Alice said coming over to her. "My name is Alice Cullen," she said. "Here," she said handing her the pie and the girl quickly took it.

"My name Isabella Swan," Isabella said looking up at her and then began stuffing her face. "Cullen," she said stopping and swallowing. "That name sounds for familiar," she said softly.

"It's a common name," Alice said causing her to shrug.

"I guess," Isabella said before going back to eating.

"How long has it been since you ate?" Alice asked sitting down next to her.

"About a couple weeks," Isabella said causing her to look at her sadly. "Don't feel bad for me," she said in a low voice. "I don't like pity," she said causing her to nod.

"Look I have a place you can stay," Alice said causing her to look up quickly.

"I am not going to some group home," Isabella said shaking her head.

"Its not," Alice said looking at her. "I promise," she said softly. "Come on," she said extending her hand to the girl. Isabella looked at her hand which was covered in a leather glove and then took it carefully.

"Where are we going?" Isabella asked looking down at her pie and closing the lid.

"You'll see," Alice said taking her over to her car.

"Wow," Isabella said. "A Porsche," she said with a smile.

"Yeah," Alice said. "My dad is the town doctor and he got an inheritance," she said causing her to nod her head slowly. They had driven into the woods and Alice could hear her heart beat faster.

"Where are you taking me?" Isabella asked looking around.

"Don't' worry I am not one of those crazy hill people that eats people," Alice said jokingly. 'At least not anymore,' she thought to herself. She stopped the car in front of a small cottage.

"Is this your house," Isabella said looking over at her.

"No my house is up the trail," Alice said. "My parents can't know about you yet," she said. "There are a lot of things going on right now for us," she said softly.

"Look if this is a problem," Isabella said. "I am fine on my own," she said causing her to look at her.

"Right," Alice said looking down at her. "I couldn't live with myself if I let you go," she said firmly. "I mean you are too important to-"she stopped. "The world," she said firmly.

"Right," Isabella said arching her eyebrow.

"It's not much," Alice said opening the door. "Buts it got a bed and is warm," she said. "I will bring you some food later tonight," she said. "And as far as the shower there is a stream over there," she said.

"I have had worse," Isabella said setting down her bag.

"There are some of my old clothes in that closet," Alice said causing her to nod her head. "I will see you later then," she said heading out of the small house.

Alice sat back in the seat of her car and took a deep breath. She remembered back to her vision. This girl was important to her family. Important to Edward.

_+Remembering Vision+ _

_Isabella was sitting in the house talking with her family. They were laughing with her. Rosalie was even smiling and touching her hand caringly. Alice felt proud just as the rest of her family did. _

_Isabella was standing their on the rock with a huge smile on her face. Edward had rushed over to her at vampire speed and place a gentle kiss on her lips. He looked so happy like he had hope. _

_+Back to Reality+ _

Alice knew she had to hide Isabella for now because she couldn't just throw this human on them. Since none of them especially her Jasper has fed yet this week. She started her car and drove back to her house. Isabella had finished eating her pie, went to the stream to clean up, and then went to the closet.

She opened the door stunned at the clothes she saw in front of her. These were old clothes to her with the tag still on them. Isabella had changed into a pair of sweat pants and then a tank top. She went over to the bed and lay down to take a long nap. Still confused by the fact this stranger was helping her.


	4. Edward Cullen the Jerk

Chapter Four 'Edward Cullen the Jerk'

Alice had come down in the kitchen once everyone left to do their own thing. She hated lying to her family and she hated worse lying to Jasper. She had gone into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She made a sandwich like the one she saw on the television. Then she grabbed a few drinks and some chips before heading out of the house.

Alice walked into the cottage to find Isabella fast asleep causing her to smile. "Hey," she said setting down the plate of food and the drinks on the table.

"Hey," Isabella said sitting up in her bed and stretching. "This bed is great," she said. "Thank you," she said softly. "For everything," she said causing her to smile.

"Anytime," Alice said. "So," she said. "How long have you been on your own?" She asked causing them to sit down at the table.

"Um," Isabella said. "My mom was a cocaine addict and my dad a drunk slash cocaine addict," she said snickering and took a deep breath. "My dad was killed in a car accident," she said. "And then a few weeks later my mom overdosed," she said looking down.

"Oh I am so sorry," Alice said causing her to shake her head.

"I am not," Isabella said. "They were lousy parents," she said. "So I guess I have been on my own since I was born," she said. "I don't even know how I survived," she said looking down.

"Did you go to foster care?" Alice asked causing her to nod.

"When I was fifteen I had enough from the being shipped around," Isabella said. "And I went to the streets found a pimp," she said. "And here I am now two years later," she said.

"You were a hooker?" Alice asked in shock causing her to nod. "Well then," she said.

"Why am I in this small town?" Isabella asked. "And hungry," she said causing her to laugh. "It's going to sound stupid," she said causing Alice to look deep into her eyes.

"Let me be the judge of that," Alice said causing her to take a deep breath.

"I met this guy," Isabella said. "And he," she said then Alice rained her hand up.

"My family is here," Alice said causing Isabella to arch her eyebrow.

"I don't hear anything," Isabella said as Alice stood up.

"Enjoy the food," Alice said heading out of the cottage leaving Bella confused again. She went to eating the food and then went back to sleep.

Alice had come running up to Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. "Where have you been?" Edward asked glaring at him.

"Out," Alice said walking past them.

"You smell funny," Edward said looking at her and then stopped in his tracks. "Its smells like," he said causing her to turn around.

"Smells like what?" Alice asked turning around and everyone looked at him. "What do I smell like?" She asked coming over to him.

"Nothing," Edward said shaking her head. "Just stay in sight or tell someone when you are leaving," he said in a firm voice before heading ahead of them.

"Yes brother," Alice said rolling her eyes following with her hand linked to Jaspers. They all could smell the human on her but figured it must have been the tracks up the path.

Jasper had gone hunting with Emmett and Rosalie later that night. Carlisle had a late shift at the hospital and he took Esme along with him. Edward was up in his room playing Isabella's lullaby. He stopped for a moment hearing the front door open. He looked out the window seeing Alice go up into the woods. She had food in her hands and he arched her eyebrow.

"Hey," Alice said with a smile as she went into the cottage. Edward had come up on the cottage and arched his eyebrow slightly.

Edward took in the scent as the door closed and felt his eyes glaze over. It couldn't be. The smell it was the scent from Flagstaff. From his Isabella. He then tried to get a read on the person inside but all he could hear was Alice. Could it really be her?

"Hey," Isabella said with a smile on her face.

"How did you sleep Isabella?" Alice asked receiving a smile from her.

"Good," Isabella said nodding her head slowly. "Thanks for this again," she said firmly.

"Don't worry about it," Alice said. "I mean you are-"she stopped herself. "Just don't worry," she said causing her to stand up.

"You've done that twice," Isabella said standing up. "Why am I so special?" She asked in a firm voice.

"I have to get going," Alice said. "School shopping," she said heading out of the cottage. Isabella crossed her arms and then looked down at the breakfast.

Isabella took the bowl of fruit and her orange juice over to the bed. She had found a book this morning and began reading it. It was a love story from the 1900's and it was beautifully written. She took a bite of a strawberry and went on reading the book.

Edward watched his sister leave the cottage and then slowly stocked his way over it. He placed his hand on the door knob and opened it slowly. He took in her scent and he knew it then. It was her. How could she do this to him? How could Alice do this to their family? This was too much of a risk.

"You back already Alice," Isabella said looking up feeling her heart race. "Edward," she said standing up from the bed. "I knew I remembered that name," she said standing up from the bed.

"Don't," Edward said raising his hand. "You shouldn't be here," he said frustrated.

"What are you talking about?" Isabella asked. "Aren't you happy to see me?" She asked.

"No," Edward said glaring at her. "Get out," he said firmly.

"Oh you don't mean that," Isabella said coming over to him.

"Yes I do!!" Edward said raising his voice causing her to stop. "Now get your things and get out you whore," he said trying to do anything to push her away.

Isabella looked down at the floor feeling her heart break into pieces. She grabbed her shoes and her bag before running past him. Edward felt the venom pool into his mouth and swallowed it quickly. Isabella had went through the trees and sat to put on her shoes. She felt her tears flow down her face.

'Why should I care about some stupid guy?' Isabella through to herself. She placed on her shoes and then went running off into the woods. She didn't even know where she was going but she had to get away from him. She had to get away from Edward Cullen the jerk.


	5. My Singer

Chapter Five 'My Singer'

Alice sat down on the couch with Jasper watching some television. She felt bad for just leaving in the middle of her conversation with Isabella. But she couldn't tell her that she reads minds. Not yet. Edward walked through the house and she could smell Isabella on him. Then a vision hit her.

_+Alice's Vision+_

_Isabella was lost in the woods looking around frantically for some sign of human life. Then she slipped on a rock breaking her ankle. Just as the rain began to pour out from the cloud covered sky above her head. She scooted as far as she could under a bush for shade. She was crying. _

_+End of Vision+ _

"What did you do to her?" Alice asked glaring at her brother.

"Do to whom?" Rosalie asked sitting up from the couch.

"Alice has been hiding a human in the cottage," Edward said glaring over at her.

"Alice," Carlisle said coming over to her.

"Look I had a vision about her," Alice said. "She is suppose to be apart of this family," she said. "Edward you will love her," she said with a smile on her face.

"Please," Edward said. "She's just some hooker," he said causing them to look at her.

"How do you know that?" Alice asked coming over to him. "I've been very quiet with my thoughts and I am assuming you found her because you followed me," he said. "How did you know?" She asked.

"Does it matter," Edward said walking past him and it dawned on her. The reason she recognized their last name and her vision when Edward left.

"The girl in Flagstaff," Alice said firmly. "You did see her," she said. "I wasn't wrong," she said coming over to him. "Why did you lie to me?" She asked feeling hurt and Jasper touched her arm.

"Stay calms my sweet," Jasper said into her ear.

"Edward explains," Carlisle said coming over to him and he turned to his father.

"I saved this girl from some men," Edward said. "Her blood," he stopped for a moment. "It sang to me it was the most tempting thing I have ever smelt in my life," he said. "Then I took her back to the hotel and we," he trailed off looking away in embarrassment.

"No way!" Emmett said coming over to him. "My bro is not a virgin anymore," he said laughing. "Good job man," he said. "Although I wouldn't have chosen a hooker," he said.

"She is not a hooker," Alice said. "At least not anymore," she said crossing her arm. "Wait," she said stopping. "What do you mean her blood sings to you?" She asked.

"I don't know," Edward said. "It was just calling me," he said. "But how did I not kill her?" He asked causing his father to walk into his study.

"Here," Carlisle said waling out with a book. "It's supposed to be a legend," he said firmly. "But if all that you are saying is true," he said. "She is your singer," he said firmly.

"What?" Edward asked looking down at the article in the vampire literature.

"Her blood does call to you and you could kill her," Carlisle said. "But with all the hunting you did before the left and the arousal between you both," he said. "I think your mind was in other places," he said.

"What does this mean for her and me?" Edward asked closing the book shut.

"It means that she is your life mate," Carlisle said in a firm voice as his wife came near him.

"But she is a human," Edward said looking at him and his father took the book.

"That doesn't matter," Carlisle said firmly and Edward ran his hand across her face.

"Hello!" Alice said waving her hand. "She's still hurt," she said as thunder struck. "Great," she said setting the rain pour. "We have to find her," she said.

"Let's go," Edward said looking at all of them.

"No," Alice said. "You stay here she is just a whore to you remember," she said glaring at him.

"Alice," Carlisle said firmly. "Now is not the time for that," he said firmly. "I'll get my bag," he said. "You all get a head start," he said heading to his study.

Bella was looking at her swollen ankle and went to touch it. She winced in pain knowing that it was broken. She looked around the area and knew that she was lost. She always thought she would die someday by the hand of a John or her pimp. But never in the forest and from huger. Isabella just laid down on the ground and held onto her bag.

Alice had looked around the woods catching her scent in the wind. "Isabella!" She yelled out.

"Isabella!!" Jasper yelled out looking in another direction.

"Where is she Jasper?" Alice asked with a sadden look on her face.

"We will find her my sweet," Jasper said holding her close.

"Isabella!!" Emmett yelled out causing Rosalie to roll her eyes.

"Why do we care about some stupid human hooker anyway?" Rosalie asked causing Edward to growl from behind her. "Don't start Edward," she said glaring back at him.

"Rosalie," Emmett said coming over to him.

"No," Rosalie said. "She left because you scared her off," she said. "So if this is anyone's fault its yours if she dies it's on your head," she said glaring at him.

"Rose," Carlisle said coming up behind him. "Lets just focus on finding her first," he said firmly.

"I'm gonna look in this direction," Edward said heading away from them.

Isabella sat up from the floor and went looking through her bag. She found a razor blade in her back pack and looked down at it. 'If she was going to die she was going to make it quick,' Isabella thought.

Isabella laid her back pack on the rock and then laid against it slowly. She placed the blade to her wrist and then went to slice her wrist. She felt a cold hand grab her wrist and it wasn't colder then her body was at the moment. She looked up see him. Edward Cullen.

"Don't," Edward said in a firm voice. "CARISLE!!" He yelled out. "I found her," he said pulling the blade out of her hand. Alice rushed over to her and hugged her close.

"Oh Isabella," Alice said. "I am so sorry about my stupid brother," she said touching her face.

"Move Alice," Carlisle said in a firm voice. "Your ankle might be broken," he said causing her to sneeze multiple times. "And you might have a cold as well," he said causing her to sigh.

"Who are you guys?" Isabella asked looking around at them.

"They are my family," Alice said with a smile on her face and she arched her eyebrow.

"I am gonna sedate you," Carlisle said pulling out a needle with a sedative.

"No," Isabella said with a panic on his face. "Please no," she said causing him to stick her with a needle and she went into a deep sleep.

"Let's get her back home," Carlisle said lifting her up in his arms. They sped off in vampire speed to the house and she was taken into the guest room.

Edward watched as his father carried away Isabella Swan to their house. The person that was know in the vampire world as his singer.

AN: Okay I got another story…..its called Difference please send some reviews my way


	6. Recovery

Chapter Six 'Recovery'

Isabella had been taken to the guest room where Carlisle took a good look at her ankle. He realized it wasn't broken but badly sprained. He put a sprint on it so it could have time to heal. Then he gave her some medication to accommodate for her cold. Alice sat down next to her and held her hand. Carlisle looked over at his daughter.

"I think you should cut Edward some slack," Carlisle said causing her to growl. "He's not use to feeling this way," he said. "I am sure he may say he doesn't care for her but have you ever stop to think he was just saying that because he is afraid to love," he said firmly.

"But he still didn't have to be a jerk," Alice said softly. "Calling her a whore," she said with sad eyes.

"And I will speak with him about that," Carlisle said. "Remember he is still your brother," he said before leaving and she crossed her arms.

Edward had looked up some more information in Carlisle's study about the singer. Carlisle came through the door and looked down at him. "Find anything interesting," he said.

"I feel this way about her," Edward said. "But I don't even know her," he said. "What we did it wasn't gentlemen like of me," he said. "I just took her like a piece of meat," he said looking down.

"Edward," Carlisle said. "You are still a man," he said.

"But still," Edward said closing the book. "And then I called her a whore," he said standing up running his hand through his hair.

"Look," Carlisle said. "When she wakes up you can apologize to her," he said. "Show her the real you the true gentleman," he said. "I am sure she'll forgive you," he said with a smile.

"I think I should go hunting," Edward said. "Her blood is getting more tempting by the minute," he said causing him to nod his head slowly.

"Have fun son," Carlisle said going over to his desk and sitting down on his chair. Edward walked out of his home ready to run off into the woods at vampire speed.

"Wait," Alice said causing him to stop in his tracks.

"What Alice?" Edward asked not meeting her gaze and she looked down ashamed.

"I am sorry," Alice said coming around to face him. "Its just she's my friend and I don't want to see her hurt," she said causing him to nod his head.

"Neither do I," Edward said firmly. "But I don't think she really cares to much for me now," he said causing her to snicker.

"You did call her a whore," Alice said with a gentle voice and he groaned in frustration.

"I didn't mean it," Edward said looking at her. "You have to believe me Alice," she said. "I was just so scared that I was going to hurt her," he said. "I am still scared," he said causing her to grip his shoulder.

"Just go hunting get your control and strength up," Alice said causing him to nod. "You want me to go with you?" She asked causing him to smile.

"Sure sis," Edward said causing them to run into the woods together. They had gone hunting for a few hours getting just enough to keep his urge under complete control.

Alice had gone to check on Isabella and she began to stir awake. "Isabella," she said in a soft voice and sat on the edge of the bed. Isabella opened her eyes and smiled up at her small girl.

"Hey," Isabella said looking up at her. "Where am I?" She asked looking around her.

"At my home," Alice said causing her to sit up.

"I thought you family wasn't suppose to know me," Isabella said causing to her smile.

"Well when I saw you-"she stopped. "I mean when you had left that went out the window," she said causing her to laugh. "Why did you leave?" She asked causing her to sigh.

"Ask your jerk brother," Isabella said not knowing that he was outside the door. Edward winced slightly but it was true he had been a jerk.

"What did he do?" Alice asked causing her to look down.

"Before you left when we were talking," Isabella began. "I was starting to tell you about this guy," she said softly. "That guy was your brother," she said.

"No," Alice said in shock but it was a fake shock.

"Yeah," Isabella nodding her head. "He treated me with respect," she said. "Most of my Johns just demanded it, took it and then left," she said. "He took his time made me….this is kind of stupid," she said shaking her head and Alice touched her hand.

"Tell me," Alice said knowing that her brother was listening in on them.

"He made me feel loved," Isabella said before snicker. "Made me feel like I could be something better than a whore," she said with tears. "I knew it was too good to be true," she said. "He is like any other John out there," she said. "A jerk only looking for a good time," she said.

"No," Alice said shaking her head. "Not my brother," she said shaking her head. "He really is a good guy it's just complicated," he said causing her to laugh.

"That's what all the wives, sisters, and mothers think," Isabella said. "But the truth is men are liar, cheats, and asses," she said. "And I will never trust a single one," she said firmly.

Edward looked down at the floor and then went back to his room. Alice stood up from the bed and took a deep breath. "I am going to get you something to eat," she said before leaving the room.

Isabella ran her hand over her face and then took a deep breath. She still had him on her mind but she couldn't let him get to her. Edward was in his room at his piano playing her lullaby feeling horrible for his actions. He didn't mean to hurt her and he would do all he could to make up for it.


	7. Don't Go

Chapter Seven 'Don't Go'

Isabella had gotten over her cold within a week and her ankle was doing better. She owed this people a lot and didn't understand why the cared for her so much. Well most of them cared. Edward hadn't even come to see her to check on her. Why didn't he just let her slice her wrist? Isabella walked out of her room for the first time in a week and they all looked back at her. "Hey," she said.

"How are you feeling Isabella?" Alice asked rushing over to her.

"I am doing okay," Isabella replied as she took her hand. "Still a little tired but other than that," she said causing her to pull her to the couch.

"Sit down," Alice said in a firm voice.

"Pushy thing aren't you," Isabella said causing her to smile while shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh this is my Jasper," Alice said reaching over to him.

"Really?" Isabella asked. "I never met Jasper before," she said causing everyone to laugh. "It's nice to meet you," she said nodding at him.

"You as well Isabella," Jasper said firmly. "My Alice has been extremely happy since you came into her life we don't get a chance to make many friends," he said causing her to smile.

"Me neither," Isabella said. "It's hard for me to trust people but your Alice seems great," she said causing her to smile over at her. "But I think its time that I go on," she said.

"What do you mean Isabella?" Alice asked sadly as Bella looking at her sympathetically.

"Look you guys have been so good to me," Isabella said softly. "But its time for me to move on and let you get back to your life," she said in a firm voice.

"Look," Carlisle said coming over to her. "We were talking about it and we want to make you part of this family," he said causing her to look at him in shock.

"Why?" Isabella asked. "You don't even know me," she said.

"Then lets get to know each other," Alice said smiling. "Come on I always wanted another sister," she said with a laugh escaping Bella's lip.

"We are going camping," Carlisle said softly. "For a couple of days," he said. "Stay here think about it and if you leave we have your answer if you stay we have your answer," he said causing her to sigh.

"I'll think about it," Isabella said standing up. "But I think I am going to lie back down," she said. "Have fun camping," she said heading back up the stairs.

"Will she stay?" Emmett asked looking over at Alice.

"She should leave," Rosalie said causing Alice to glare back at her. "What?" She asked. "She doesn't even know that we are vampires," she said glaring at her.

"Edward is going to tell her," Alice said with a smile. "That is why I sent him out so he wouldn't know when we left and she is going to stay," she said standing up. "Lets get ready to leave Jasper," she said.

Edward walked into the house to find that his family had left. He then found a note on the counter. He set down the grocery bags and read the note from Alice.

_Edward _

_We left to go do some hunting. I think its time you do that apologizing. She will except but you have to do it now or she will be gone forever. _

_Love Alice_

Isabella was pacing back and fourth in the room thinking about the offer. 'She couldn't say,' she thought to herself. 'I mean she wasn't the family type,' she thought again. She went over to grab her bag quickly and then went to leave the house. As she opened the door to the bedroom Edward was there.

"Don't worry I'll be out of your way soon," Isabella said starting to walk past him. He grabbed her by the arm and she felt his cold touch go through her.

"Don't go," Edward said plainly.

Isabella looked at him with disbelief first he calls her a whore, then he doesn't talk to her, now he doesn't want her to leave. "Your moods swings are starting to give me whip lash," she said.

"Can we talk?" Edward asked causing her to sigh and then went back into the room. She sat down on the bed and set down her back.

"Talk," Isabella said crossing her arms against her chest.

"I want to apologize for the way I acted," Edward said. "I shouldn't have talked to you that way you didn't deserve it," he said firmly.

"Apology accepted," Isabella said standing up from the bed. "Tell your sister thank you," she said starting to head back towards the door.

"Wait," Edward said coming in front of her. "I don't want you to go," he said causing her to sigh.

"Why?" Isabella asked causing him to step forward and she backed away. She went over towards the window and sat down on the couch.

"I am sorry," Edward said looking down at the floor.

"Why do you guys care about me?" Isabella asked. "I am just a hooker," she said. "I mean nothing," she said causing him to come over to her and kneel in front of her.

"That is not true," Edward said. "I care for you," he said causing her to laugh.

"Edward," Isabella said. "We slept together one time," she said firmly.

"True," Edward said nodding his head. "And I did leave but I didn't want too," he said.

"Why did you then?" Isabella asked with him look down. "Fine," she said standing up.

"Wait," Edward said. "I'll tell you but you have to keep an open mind," he said receiving a nod. "Come with me," he said taking her hand over to the open window.

"What are we going to do?" Isabella asked causing him to grab her arm. He pulled her onto his back and then went running into the woods at vampire speed.


	8. Call Me Bella

Chapter Eight 'Call Me Bella'

Edward stopped in the middle of the woods and set her down on the ground. Isabella looked around the forest and then looked at him. Her eyes completely wide and he touched her shoulder. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you," Edward said causing her to raise her hand.

"Just give me a minute," Isabella said. "The woods are still moving," she said causing to wrap his arm around her. "I am okay," she said causing him to pull away.

"So," Edward said. "What do you think?" He asked wanting her reaction on his flying abilities.

"Are you like a superman or something?" Isabella asked causing him to laugh.

"No," Edward said. "I am not superman," he said in a low voice.

"What can you do besides flying?" Isabella asked. "Or is that it?" She asked.

"Do you trust me?" Edward asked taking her hand.

"In theory," Isabella said receiving a crooked smile.

"Then hold on," Edward said pulling her onto his back and climbed up a tree. He stopped at the very top, set her down on the branch next to him still holding her, and let her gaze out.

"Wow," Isabella said. "So your Spiderman then?" She asked causing him to laugh again.

"No," Edward said shaking his head.

"Okay so you can fly, scale trees, your hand are extremely cold," Isabella said. "I am not making the connection to anything," she said looking at him.

"I also have super strength and tremendous speed," Edward said causing her to nod.

"Help me out here," Isabella said causing him to smile at her.

"I'm a vampire," Edward said with a shock look spreading across her face. "Me and my family are all vampires," he said receiving a nod.

"I think I need to be on the ground again," Isabella said leading him to pull her on his back. He went back down the tree to the ground and set her down.

"I know this is a lot to take in," Edward said looking over at her as she sat down.

"So," Isabella said. "If your vampires," she said. "Why haven't I become dinner?" She asked causing him to smile at her and then went to sit down next to her.

Isabella looked over at him as the came at eye level once again. "We don't eat people," Edward said in a simple tone. "We get our blood from animals," he said looking around.

"Okay," Isabella said. "Why?" She asked.

"Because," Edward said. "We don't want to be monsters," he said receiving a slight smile.

"So," Isabella said. "When you say you want me to be a part of this family," she said stopping. "You want me to become a vampire," she said.

"That's only if you want too," Edward said. "We are not going to force anything on you," he said in a firm voice. "And you can take all the time you need to decide," he said.

"This doesn't make sense," Isabella said. "Things like you don't exist," she said.

"They do in my world," Edward said looking down at the ground.

"Oh I am sorry," Isabella said. "I didn't mean to call you a thing," he said causing him to laugh.

"It's fine," Edward said. "I am just surprise you are not freaking out and calling me a monster," he said causing her to touch his face sending chills down his spine.

"You saved my life," Isabella said. "True you were a jerk at first but your family has been great," she said with a smile. "So," she said standing up. "I guess I have a decision to make," she said.

"Yeah," Edward said nodding his head.

"Can you take me back to the house?" Isabella asked. "So I can think comfortably," she said causing him to smile before pulling her onto his back once more.

"Close your eyes," Edward said.

"I trust you," Isabella said which was must to his ears.

"Here we go," Edward said speeding off into the woods. The rest of the family had come back home a couple of days later from their camping trip.

"How did it go?" Alice asked causing him to smile.

"Why do ask questions when you already know the answers?" Edward asked smiling down at her sister.

"So she is staying," Alice said with a smile.

"She is thinking about it," Edward said. "I mean its not every day that someone ask you to be turned into a vampire," he said causing Emmett to walk over to him.

"How long has she been thinking?" Esme asked looking over at him.

"The past couple of days," Edward said. 'She comes out to eat and use the bathroom but I don't want to disturb her train of thought," he said causing his mother to nod.

"So you didn't put the moves on her?" Emmett asked causing Rose to smack him in the back of the head. "OW!!" He shouted.

"Don't be a pig Emmett," Alice said glaring at her.

"What?" Emmett asked. "If she is going to be a family she will be Edward's right," he said looking around.

"It's going to be a lot harder than that," Alice said causing her brother to look up. "I mean she forgives you about being a jerk but she doesn't believe in love," she said.

"What kind a person doesn't believe in love?" Emmett asked causing her to sigh.

"A person that has been hurt by people that are supposed to love her," Alice said. "I mean Edward can't read her thoughts that means she is very guarded," she said firmly.

"Isabella," Carlisle said looking up at her.

"Hey," Isabella said. "Um," she said. "I have decided to stay," she said.

"AHH!!" Alice said running over to her hugging her close. "You are going to love it here Isabella," she said with a smile on her face.

"Please," Isabella said. "Now that we are going to be family call me Bella," she said sending smiles on all their faces.

"Welcome home Bella," Esme said walking over to her hugging her.

"Now time to go shopping," Alice said grabbing her purse and grabbing her hand. Before Bella could protest she was already dragged out the door.

"Poor Bella," Jasper said shaking his head. True he loved his wife but she does go shop crazy.


	9. Slow

Chapter Nine 'Slow'

Alice had dragged Bella to almost every store in Forks, Port Angels, and even went to Seattle. She looked in her bags and looked back up at Alice. Her soon to be sister. "Why did you get me so many things in blue?" Bella asked causing her to smile.

"Because it looks good on you," Alice said with a smile and stared straight ahead.

"You've never seen me in blue," Bella said crossing her arms and Alice sighed.

"Fine," Alice said. "Its Edward's favorite color," she said hearing Bella sigh.

"Alice," Bella said. "Me and Edward are just….friends," she said not really sure. "There is nothing between me and him except that one night," she said causing her to look over.

"You don't know that," Alice said. "Just give him a chance," she said. "He's a really great guy and he cares for you," she said causing her to sigh.

"Does he really or is it because he wants another go around?" Bella asked receiving a growl of frustration from Alice. "Did you just growl at me?" She asked.

"You are just so frustrating," Alice said. "Are you really that jaded?" She asked causing her to sigh.

"I just don't believe that love exists," Bella began. "I mean if it did all those guys wouldn't be coming to me and would stay home with their woman," she said looking down.

"Not all guys are like that," Alice said in a simple tone and Bella set her head back against the seat. It was a silent ride back to the house. "Come on time to play dress up," she said.

"Okay," Bella said being dragged up the stairs.

"Edward there is more bags in the car," Alice said. "Go get them," she said with a smile. He rolled his eyes before getting up from the couch and heading out to her car.

Edward noticed a Victoria Secret bag gazing back before sneaking a peek. 'I shouldn't be doing this,' he thought to himself. 'This is wrong,' he thought. But he couldn't help himself. He pulled out a few items and smiled when he saw a matching blue lace panty and bra set.

"Bro," Emmett said causing him to jump. "What are you doing?" He asked with a smug look.

"They fell out," Edward said putting them back in the bag.

"Right," Jasper said nodding his head and placing his hand in his pocket. Edward grabbed the bags and stepped over to them.

"Not a word," Edward said sternly.

"Wouldn't dream of it brother," Emmett said with a smirk on his face.

"Alice," Bella said laughing with her.

"Now this one," Alice said tossing her a shirt. Edward listened to them on the other side of the door and smiled at her laughter. He walked into the room and stopped in his tracks.

"EDWARD!!" Alice yelled out causing him to turn. Bella was in nothing but her old bra and holding one of her new shirts. "Maybe you should knock first," she said glaring at him.

"Its fine," Bella said with a smile. "I mean its not like he hasn't seen it before," she said smirking. Edward set down the bags and walked out the door.

"Okay," Alice said. "You don't want to be with him," she said firmly. "But you like teasing him," she said causing her to shrug her shoulders.

Alice and Bella had spent a few hours together upstairs before picking out a night outfit. It was a pair of blue stripped flannel shorts and a blue tank top. She walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge.

"So," Carlisle said. "When do you want to make the change?" He asked causing her to sigh.

"I don't know," Bella said. "Whenever," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't think she should make the change," Rosalie said. "In fact I should think she should get as far away from here as possible," she said coming over to her.

"You know girls on my block with that kind of mouth get dealt with," Bella said stepping up to her and a snicker that left the blondes lips.

"Then deal with me," Rosalie said coming closer to her.

"Not a problem," Bella said coming up to her ready to throw down. Edward grabbed a hold of Bella while Emmett grabbed a hold of Rosalie.

"Now ladies play nice," Emmett said kissing his girl on the side of the head.

"I knew this wasn't going to work," Bella said. "I should just go," she said moving away form them and heading up the stairs.

"What is your problem Rose?" Alice asked coming over to her.

"She is not one of us," Rosalie said firmly. "She's nothing but a stupid tramp," she said causing Alice to smack her across the face.

"Don't talk about her like that," Alice said in a firm voice and Rosalie rushed out. Edward walked into the guest room that would soon become Bella's.

Bella was back in her old street clothes and backing her bags. "What are you doing?" Edward asked in a firm voice.

"Look um she can take the clothes back," Bella said. "And I will send some money for the ones I already worn," she said causing him to slowly walk over.

"Don't go," Edward said grabbing her wrist.

"I am causing trouble," Bella said with a sad look in her eyes.

"I don't want you to go," Edward said with a pleading voice.

"Why?" Bella asked causing him to brush her cheek.

"Because I care about you," Edward said. "And I want you in my life," he said firmly. "I have waited so long for you," he said before pressing his lips to hers.

Bella resisted for a few minutes but then sank in to the kiss. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance and she complied. They lowered down onto the bed and he pushed her bag off onto the floor. They began their heated make out session with one another.

Alice walked into the wood finding Rosalie against a tree. "Hey," she said.

"What do you want?" Rosalie asked. "Shouldn't you be checking on your new sister?" She asked causing her to look over at Emmett.

"I'll be at home babe," Emmett said kissing her cheek.

"Is that what you think?" Alice asked coming in front of her. "That I love her more than I love you," she said softly. "Rosalie you will always have a place in my heart or lack there of," she said laughing.

"I don't hate her," Rosalie said. "I just don't want to lose you," she said looking up.

"You will never lose me," Alice said softly. "I was actually sad that you didn't come shopping with us I could have really used your help," she said causing her sister to smile.

"Well," Rosalie said standing up. "Let's go see what you got," she said running back to the house with their hands linked together.

They walked into the room stopping in their tracks at the sight. "Oh uh," Rosalie said causing Edward and Bella to pull apart.

"We were just," Edward said looking over at his sister.

"Say no more," Alice said taking Rosalie's hand. "Take your time," she said closing the door. Bella stood up from the bed and fixed her hand and her shirt.

"That was awkward," Bella said sensing him to come up behind her. "Look," she said turning. "I'll stay and we can give whatever this is a shot but slow," she said firmly.

"Whatever you want," Edward said. "I am just glad you are staying," he said pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear and went to kiss her.

Bella moved away quickly, "Slow," she replied as he raised his hands up.


	10. My Family

Chapter Ten 'My Family'

A couple days had past with the family all getting along better with one another. Edward and Bella were even moving forward in their relationship. Sure it might be baby steps but he thought it was better than nothing. They were sitting on the couch holding hands and watching some television. "It's been so long since I was able to watch TV," Bella said snuggling against Edward.

"Bella," Alice said coming out of the study room. "Carlisle would like to speak with you," she said causing her to stand up. Edward watched her backside as she walked away from him.

"Edward," Esme said glaring over at him and his eyes went wide.

"Sorry mother," Edward said feeling ashamed but she was just so tempting. Especially, in those short pajama shorts that she got from shopping with Alice.

Carlisle was sitting in his study looking over a folder and she came into the room. "What is it that you wanted to see me about?" Bella asked closing the door.

"Sit down," Carlisle said causing her to nod.

"Is there something wrong?" Bella asked causing him to smile.

"Why didn't you let us know about your birthday?" Carlisle asked. "Alice is going to be very upset that its tomorrow and she doesn't have anything planned," he said in a firm voice.

"My birthday is tomorrow," Bella said with complete shock on her face.

"You forgot your own birthday," Carlisle said causing her to snicker.

"I've never really celebrated it," Bella said firmly. "I mean I knew the date only from my ID other than that," she said causing him to sigh sadly.

"I am so sorry," Carlisle said causing her to shake her head.

"It's not your fault," Bella said. "My parents just didn't think I was worth much," she said sitting back in the chair. Carlisle got a frustrated look on his face and she arched her eyebrow. "What?" She asked.

"Alice come in," Carlisle said causing her to burst through the door.

"Oh Bella," Alice said hugging her. "You are going to have the best birthday tomorrow," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Alice you don't have too-"Bella began to reply but was cut off.

"Oh shut up," Alice said. "I do so I mean you are family," she said. "And you need to be able to have a birthday cake before you turn into a vampire its like the law," she said heading out.

"Do I have say in this?" Bella asked causing him to shake his head.

"But you made Esme very happy," Carlisle said with a smile. "She is always looking for an excuse to make a cake," he said with a smile. "But I have something else that is pressing," he said.

"What?" Bella asked.

"When do you want to be changed?" Carlisle asked. "There is no rush," he said. "I just need to know so that I can prepare," he said causing her to nod and breath out.

"Well," Bella said. "Anytime really," she said with him nodding.

"How about a week after tomorrow?" Carlisle asked causing her to nod her head.

"Sounds like fun," Bella said nodding her head.

"Are you sure you want this?" Carlisle asked looking into her eyes.

"I am just scared," Bella said in a low voice. "Not that its going to be painful its just I have never had a permanent place to call home," she said.

"And you think its to good to be true," Carlisle said causing her to nod her head. "Well its not you are our family now get use to it," he said. "Now get to Edward before he drives me nuts," he said laughing.

"Thanks," Bella said standing up. "Hey," she said. "Not yet but maybe when I am ready is it okay if I call you dad," she said causing him to smile.

"I would love that," Carlisle said before she headed out of the room. Edward snuck up behind her as she went into her bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked with a smile on her face.

"Hugging you," Edward said kissing her shoulder. "And kissing you," he said causing her to shiver.

"Edward," Bella said turning to face him. "Your parents are down stairs," she said as he kissed along her jaw line. "And your siblings," she said. "Besides we are suppose to take it slow," she said.

"I know," Edward said sighing and pulling away.

"But I guess," Bella said causing him to perk up and throw himself into her. They met in a heated kiss and he immediately led her over to the bed.

Edward laid her down on the bed and then crawled over to her. "But only so far," Bella said pointing her finger at him and he playfully bit at it.

They met in another heated kiss and memorizing one another's body. Bella gasped for air throwing her head back leaving the skin of her neck exposed. He began to kiss, lick, bite, and suck on the flesh. She would moan out while running her fingers through his hair.

"Oh Eddie," Emmett said with a smile on his face as he walked in.

"Emmett," Edward growled.

"Did I interrupt something?" Emmett asked with a smirk on his face.

"Your dead," Edward said running after him and she just laughed. Rosalie had taken Bella out that day for some lunch. The others stayed back at the house for some reason.

"So let me guess," Bella said. "You took me out here because they are getting ready," she said causing the blonde to laugh.

"I told Alice it would be obvious but she doesn't listen to me," Rosalie said with a smile. "Look I am really sorry that we started off wrong," she said.

"Its fine," Bella said touching her hand. "Really," she said.

"I never thought a human would step up to me like that," Rosalie said with a smile.

"Well I have a mouth on me," Bella said. "I guess that is the reason I got slapped around so much by my pimp," she said looking down.

"Well that is over now," Rosalie said. "But we should head back and act surprise," she said firmly. They headed up to the house and found her family waiting.

"SURPRISE!!" Alice yelled out running over to her. "What do you think?" She asked.

"Its great," Bella said looking around at the decoration. She went over to the cake and went to take a taste of icing. "This looks good," she said only to have her hand slapped.

"Don't even think about it," Esme said causing her to raise her hands.

"Presents first," Alice said pulling her over to the couch. "Sit," she said pushing her next to Edward.

"Ours first," Emmett said with a smile. "Its from me and Jasper," he said. "But hold on," he said opening the back porch. "Okay now," he said with a smile.

"Okay," Bella said opening up her present. It was a vibrator with a card. She went to read it. "Just in case our little Eddie doesn't measure up," she read.

"Emmett!" Rosalie said in shock with Edward growled. It wasn't really meant for Bella it was meant to torture Edward. That's what brothers did after all.

"He measure just fine," Bella said causing his growl to stop. "I won't need this but thanks," she said with a smile on her face.

"Okay now me and Rosalie," Alice said handing her their gift. "I saw one of your pictures in your bag and realized you didn't have it anymore," she said.

Bella pulled out a small pink big that looked like her old pig she had lost. "Oh my god," she said looking up at them. "Mr. Binky," she said with tears. "The one in the picture I had got from my neighbor that acted like a mom more than my mom she said he would protect me whenever I need him," she said with a sad face. "And then one day I lost him because some guys stole my bag," she said.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked seeing the tears in her eyes.

"I love it," Bella said hugging her close and she wiped the tears.

"Now for us," Esme said handing her their gift.

"You guys have already done so much for me," Bella said looking up at them.

"Just open it," Carlisle said causing her to sigh and she opened the box. It was a document. "That official makes you our daughter," he said.

"Okay enough with make me cry," Bella said laughing.

"What did you get her Eddie?" Emmett asked as if to challenge him.

"She'll get it," Edward said. "In private," he said.

"Oh I see," Emmett said winking at him.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Alice said. "Its not that," she glared. "Now time for cake," she said standing up and bringing the cake with candles lit. "Now make a wish," she said.

"Okay," Bella said closing her eyes and blowing out the candles. The truth was she already got a wish.

A family. Her family.


	11. I Am A Bad Person

Chapter Eleven 'I Am a Bad Person'

Bella had ventured off into her room once her birthday party was over. She didn't deserve this family because she was such a horrible person. She had done some bad things in her life. Plus she had been hiding a big secret from them. A knock pulled her out of her trance and she looked up. It was Edward.

"Hey," Edward said holding something behind his back.

"Is that for me?" Bella asked skipping over to him and reaching for it.

"Sit down on the bed please," Edward said holding it above his head.

"Fine," Bella said sitting down on the bed and he sat down next to her. "What is it?" She asked as he handed it to her. It was a large wrapped package with a beautiful bow on top.

"Open it," Edward said causing her to smile and went to unwrapped the package. It was a black velvet box and she looked up at him before opening the box.

"Oh my god," Bella said feeling her heart stop.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked looking down at her and only received a nod. It was a beautiful diamond necklace that looked very old something from the 1900's.

"I love it," Bella said looking at it.

"It belong to my grandmother," Edward said. "My mother gave it to me before she died," he said causing her to look up at him.

"I don't deserve this," Bella said trying to hand it back.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked looking at her.

"I am a bad person Edward," Bella said. "I have done so many terrible things I don't deserve this, your families love, or yours," she said looking down and he lifted her chin.

"I think otherwise," Edward said. "Look I use to do some awful things before I got myself under control we all have a past some are bad and some are good but you're a good person now," he said. "And you deserve everything in this world and I will try my best to give it to you," he said.

"You changed my life the moment you stepped in it," Bella said. "And it scares me because-," she looked down at her hands.

"Because what?" Edward asked causing her to look up.

"Because I am falling in love with you," Bella said. "And I a scared of losing you," she said with tears flowing down her face.

Edward felt his undead heart jump a little and he gently wiped her tears. "I give you myself for all of eternity," he said pulling her into a gentle kiss.

They pulled apart for a minute so that he could place the necklace on her neck. She looked down at the piece of jewelry and turned to face him. Bella got up on her knees in front of him and placed both of her hands on either side of his face. "No more slowing down," she said softly.

Edward swallowed hard looking deep into her luscious brown eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked knowing that he was ready but didn't want to pressure her.

"Yes," Bella said before feeling his lips gently come up against hers. This wasn't their first time doing this but she could tell it was different. He didn't rush he was being gentle and going slow.

Edward ran his hand slowly under her shirt feeling her warm skin against his cold flesh. He didn't know that the fates would allow him to be so lucky. After all the terrible things he had done in his life. Bella gasped as he ran his hand across her lace covered breast. He ran his thumb over her nipple causing her to bite her lip. He pulled his hand out and pulled his lips away from her.

"What?" Bella asked causing him to take her hand. He lifted her half way up and without a word he lifted her shirt up over her head.

"You are so beautiful," Edward said placing a strand of hair behind her. She sat up on her knees and placed her lips firmly on his once more. He felt her shaky fingers go for the buttons of his shirt.

That made him feel good because she was so nervous to be with him. That must be something especially since she had been with so many men but yet she was nervous with him. She got the last button undone and ran her hands up his chest. He helped her shrug of his shirt once it got past his shoulders. When he turned back she had her bra already off her body.

Edward swallowed hard once again gazing at the beautiful form in front of her. They met in another kiss as he laid them both back down on the bed. He began playing with the perfect mounds in front of him. It took everything he had not to explode right there. He could feel the pressure building in his jeans. But it was time to take care of her first.

Bella felt his lips come onto her right breast sucking, biting, and licking. She ran her hands through his hair and pushed him closer to her. That just made him suck harder. "Oh god," she gasped.

"What did I hurt you?" Edward asked shooting up.

"No," Bella said. "Keep going," she said licking her lips and he began on the other breast. Edward could spend the rest of his life playing with the perfection in front of him.

Edward ran his hand down her body to the hem of her jeans. He undid the button and pulled down the zipper. She helped him by raising her hips so that away he could push her down. Bella in the mean time went to undoing his belt. Edward was just in his boxers and Bella in her panties.

Bella gasped feeling his fingers graze up her inner thigh and to her center. He began rubbing his thumb over the fabric of her underwear. He loved hearing the sounds of moan escape her lips. It drove him mad but let him know he was doing something right. She reached into the front of his boxers and lightly stroked his erection. That was it for him as vampire speed he ripped off her underwear and his boxers.

"Alice isn't going to be happy," Bella said as he climbed on top of her like a lion stocking his prey.

"Oh well," Edward said before placing his lips firmly against hers. Bella could feel his erection poking against her leg. He positioned himself at her opening and began to tease her a little.

"Edward," Bella moaned out raising her hips up.

"I love you Bella," Edward said in a serious tone and she looked up at him.

"I love you too Edward," Bella said running her hand along his face

Edward plunged himself deep inside of her starting slow at first. He didn't want this to end as quick as it did for them last time. They finally became adjusted to one another after a few minutes. Bella placed her legs around his waist pull him in deeper. Thankfully his family left to give them some privacy its like they assumed something was going to happen. Or maybe Alice did have a vision. He didn't care.

Edward began to thrust harder into her while his hand made their way to her breast. He cupped them gently and grazing her thumb over her nipples. Bella's breath was getting more ragged and she threw her head back giving him access to her neck. He bit, sucked, and licked the flesh exposed for him. He loved hearing the sound moans, gasp, and cries escape from her mouth.

Bella felt her muscles inside of her wrap around him tightly causing him to grunt out. It made it harder for him to move inside of her but he found greater pleasure.

"Harder Edward," Bella said throwing her head back. Edward went harder into her but still being careful not to use to much force. After all he was a vampire and she was still human. "Roll over," she said out of breath and he arched his eyebrow.

"What?" Edward asked still moving inside of you.

"Roll over," Bella said causing him to roll them over so that he was on his back. Edward gazed up at her as she began to take control. Raising up and then slamming back down on him.

Edward had never felt so much pleasure before in his life but wasn't going to stop her. She ran her nails around his stomach still moving her hips up and down. She threw her head back in ecstasy feeling her release near. He took his thumb pressing it against her clit and began rubbing frantically. That sent her over the edge and she screamed out in pleasure

Bella felt Edward begin to pound into her from underneath felling his end. He exploded inside of her a few moments later and she collapsed on top of him. Her breathing was ragged and he rolled them onto their side. She gained control of her breath and looked into his eyes.

"That was amazing," Edward said running his hand along her face.

"Yes it was," Bella said kissing her softly. "But I have a feeling your holding back some," she said raising herself up on her elbow.

"That's because I am vampire I don't want to hurt you," Edward said. "But of course soon all that is going to change," he said with a devilish smile on her face.

"Mmm," Bella moaned. "I can't wait," she said. "But now I am tired," she said causing him to laugh at her and pulled her down to his chest.

"Then sleep my love," Edward said. "I will be here when you wake up," he said stroking her hair and she knew that she had to tell him her secret.

"Edward," Bella said.

"Yes my love," Edward said in a low voice.

"Later," Bella said. "There is something I need to tell you and your family," she said. "I mean before the change and everything," she said firmly.

"Okay my love," Edward said. "We have time just rest," he said kissing her forehead. She closed her eyes and tried to have a peaceful sleep.


	12. Secret Revealed

Chapter Twelve 'Secret Revealed'

Bella had been sleeping peacefully for the last couple of hours or so it seemed. Though deep inside she was dealing with a battle of her own. She had a big secret that she had to tell the family. She had to put all her cards out on the table before they decided to finally let her in their home. Edward had taken a shower after she had fallen into a deep sleep. He came back into the bed in a pair of sweats watching her slumber. Emmett came into the room slowly and he looked up.

"She still sleeping," Emmett asked causing him to nod his head. "The family wants to go play baseball tomorrow," he said looking over at him.

"Alright," Edward said. "I am gonna go hunting for awhile," he said heading over to the desk. He wrote a note for her leaving it on the pillow next to him. "What to come?" He asked.

"Sure," Emmett said. "So," he said with a smirk. "How was it?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"It was fine Emmett," Edward said rolling his eyes at his brother. He went over to the girl he loved and kissed the top of her head. "I will be back," he said into her ear and she stirred a little.

Emmett followed him out of the room and closed the door behind him. Bella woke up about a couple hours later to find the note next to her bed. She smiled down at it and then got out of bed. She grabbed his shirt that was still on the floor and put it on her. She went down to the bathroom to take a nice long shower. She contemplated how she would tell the family her secret. How do you tell someone that? It's not something that people here every day.

Bella got out of the shower back into his shirt after drying herself off before. Then she went back into the bedroom and went back to bed. Alice was lying her bed missing Jasper since he went out hunting with the boys. She was so happy for her family and for her brother. He had found love. And she had found another great sister. She sat up in her bed when a vision hit her.

_+Alice's Vision+ _

_Edward had walked over to Bella who was sitting on the edge of the lake. She looked exhausted like she hadn't slept in years. She wasn't a vampire. She was still human. He sat down with her. "Hey," he said. _

"_Hey," Bella said looking over at him. _

"_Look everything will be fine," Edward said stroking her cheek. _

"_I hope so," Bella said causing him to lift her chin up. Their eyes had made instant contact._

"_It will be," Edward said. "And when it does," he said. "I want you to marry me," he said causing her to look up at him in shock. "I love you," he said. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said. _

_+End of Vision+ _

Alice squealed causing Rosalie to come in through the door. "What is it?" She asked coming into the room.

"Edward is going to propose," Alice said. "But I didn't hear her answer," she said.

"Great lets tell her," Rosalie said standing up but she grabbed her arm. "What?" He asked.

"No," Alice said. "We have to let this happen on its own," she said. "We don't want to scare her off or him for that matter," he said causing her to nod.

"Okay my mouth is closed," Rosalie said with a smile. "So are you ready to get beat in baseball?" She asked jokingly.

"Please," Alice said rolling her eyes. Edward had gotten in a few hours after that and went back to lay next to Bella after showering once again.

The next morning Bella woke up to find Edward looking down at her. "What?" Bella asked sitting up and he touched the collar of his shirt.

"That really looks better on you," Edward said before kissing her passionately. "But," he said kissing her again. "I think it would look better on the floor," he said.

"Then get it on the floor," Bella said kissing him again and then door brust open.

"Time for baseball!!" Emmett boomed out. "Come on guys," he said pleadingly.

"Let me get dressed," Bella said standing up and looked out the window. It was raining. "But," she said looking back at Edward and turned to the window. "He came up behind her," he said.

"You'll see," Edward said gripping her backside and she squeaked. "Come on love," he said taking her over to the closet. They got dressed before heading out into the woods with the rest of the family.

They stepped out of Emmett's jeep after driving for about thirty minutes. Edward came over to her side helping her out and set a baseball camp on her head. "Why baseball?" Bella asked.

"Its an American Classic," Edward said. "Besides its fun," he said with a smile. "Come on," he said leading her over to the game.

"So why do you need a thunder storm?" Bella asked as Esme came over to her.

"You'll see," Esme said with a smile on her face as Rosalie stepped up to the plate. She was ready to aim for trees and smirked over at Bella.

"Watch this," Rosalie said as Alice looked up at the sky.

"Its time," Alice said throwing the ball and Rosalie hit the ball as the thunder struck. Bella smiled over at them and then back at Esme.

"I see," Bella said smiling over at Edward. He took off running into the woods after the ball. Bella sat their watching them play when Alice stopped.

"WAIT!!" Alice yelled out causing them to turn.

"What is it?" Bella asked coming over to Alice.

"We have company," Edward said with his eyes flaring black.

"We got to get her out of here," Rosalie said with panic on his face.

"Its too late," Carisle said looking at them. "Just stand behind us Bella," he said softly. They all stood in front of her as three vampires merged from the fog between the trees.

"Hello," the darker one replied. "We are just passing through and noticed a game," he said with a smile on his face holding up the baseball. "I think this belongs to you," he said tossing it to Carisle.

"Thanks," Carisle said with a smile. "I am Carisle and this is my family," he said.

"I am Laurent," the dark one replied. "This is Victoria," he said motiong to his right. "And this is James," he said motioning to his left. "Have room for three more?" He asked.

"Sorry," Carisle said. "We were just leaving," he said firmly.

"To bad well maybe another time," Laurent said causing them to smile. The wind started to blow and that is when James' eyes flashed black.

"You brought a snack," James said looking over at Bella charging at her. Edward jumped in front of him ready to fight but Carisle stepped in between them with the others following.

"She is with us," Carisle said in a firm voice. "Now leave please you have caused enough trouble for us as it is," he said looking over at him.

"That was no our intention," Laurent said in a soft voice. "But I am afraid we can't just leave the human for you to have," he said with his eyes turning black.

Bella looked up at the sky as a black cloud began to circle over them. "You need to run," she said looking over at the three vampires and they laughed.

"You think we are scared of a little wind?" Victoria asked glaring over at her and Alice went to her. She could see the fear in Bella's eyes.

"What is it?" Alice asked causing Bella to back up.

"If you don't leave," Bella said. "You'll die," she said backing away from them.

"Right," James said laughing with Victoria and Laurent looked up. A patch of that black cloud came down towards Bella. The Cullen family looked back at her as the cloud entered her mouth.

"AHH!!" Bella yelled out in pain taking in the black cloud.

"BELLA!!" Edward yelled out with fear in his dead heart. Bella looked back up once the cloud had disappeared into her body.

"Bella," Carisle said looking over at her as she raised her head. Her eyes flashed black at them and she looked over at the three vampires. She had a smirk on her face and looked over at Carisle.

"The name is Jezebel," Bella said or at least she use to be Bella. "Threatening wasn't very nice," she said looking at the three vampires.


	13. Jezebel

AN: I am going to be using Jezebel in Bella's place until she is turned back into the real Bella. Just so you guys don't get confused….

Chapter Thirteen 'Jezebel'

Jezebel looked down at the body in front of her and then slightly smiled. "At least Bella does take good care of herself," Jezebel replied. "This is such a better body than the last one I had," she said.

"Who are you?" Edward asked glaring. "Where is my Bella?" He asked causing her to smile at him.

"You are with Bella," Jezebel said coming over to him. "Very nice," she said running her finger down his chest. "You want to feel what its like to be with a real woman," she said seductively.

"Not if I depended on it," Edward said moving her finger away.

"What are you?" Alice asked. "Where is Bella?" She asked.

"Inside," Jezebel said. "She hasn't told you guys has she," she said smirking. "Good girl," she said with a smirk on her face. "It would have been a pity if we had to spill her guts for spilling her guts," she said.

"Enough talk!!" James yelled causing them all to turn. "I want you now," he said pointing at her. Jezebel moved in between the Cullen's and looked over at the three nomad vampires.

"You know what happens to vampires when they threaten me," Jezebel replied raising her hand. "The same thing that happens to everything else," she said raising them in the air.

"What are you doing?" Victoria asked struggling in the air.

"Killing you," Jezebel said twitching her hand at them. The nomad's were ripped to shred and the pieces of them fell to the ground. "Now," she turned around looking at Edward. "My offer still stands," she said walking towards him and placed her hand on his face.

"Where is she?!" Edward yelled out glaring at her and gripping her arms.

"You better let go of me," Jezebel said glaring at him.

"Jezebel!!!" A male voice yelled out causing her to groan.

"Fine," Jezebel said rolling her eyes and closed her eyes. Black smoke came rushing out of Bella's body as the two unidentified men walked over to the Cullen's.

Once the cloud of smoke had disappeared into the air Bella's body fell to the ground. "Bella!" Edward yelled out rushing over to her with Alice following.

Carlisle came up to check her pulse and nodded his head saying it was okay. Edward held her in his arms as his father went back to the two men. "Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Alva," the older looking one said. "And this is Nazar," he said pointing to the younger one around Emmett's age. "And of course," he said as Jezebel came out of no where. "You have already met our Jezebel," he said motioning to the blonde coming up.

"What did you do to her?" Alice asked looking down at her friend.

"Nothing that hasn't been done before," Alva said softly. "She is use to it by now," she said. "But I think you should hear the rest from her," he said. "We'll be back," he said.

"Back for what?" Carlisle asked looking up at him and they disappeared. Bella came back up gasping for air and Edward stroked her face.

"Bella," Edward said. "My love are you okay?" He asked.

"Bitch," Bella said thinking of Jezebel and fell back into his arms.

"We got to get her back home," Carlisle said causing him to nod and lift her in his arms. Bella woke up to find herself in her room with the family around her.

"Bella love," Edward said coming over to her.

"You are not mad at me," Bella said causing him to kiss her forehead.

"Never," Edward said. "I knew that you would have secrets but you must tell us," he said causing her to sit up in the bed and looked at everyone.

"I am part demon," Bella said. "The man that I said was my father wasn't my father," she said. "My mom with her habit got around a lot at least that it what Alva told me," she said.

"Who was your father?" Carlisle asked sitting next to her.

"I don't know," Bella said. "But my demon part start coming out when I was young and I did a lot of bad things like killing my mom and her boyfriend," she said. "I didn't mean too but they just kept hitting me over and over again," she said closing her eyes and Edward clenched his fist.

"No one is ever going to hurt you again," Edward said stroking her hair.

"And then um I hurt some guys that were trying to hurt me," Bella said. "And then the foster homes never worked out because someone always got her for making me mad it got so lonely I begged for help in the park then these three people show up," she said. "Said they could suppress my demon side in me and make me more human," she replied.

"If you gave them use of your body," Carlisle said causing her to nod.

"To do whatever they pleased," Bella said in a low voice. "And I don't even have any memory of those times," she said. "Which I don't know is a good thing or a bad thing," she said. "But this doesn't make any sense," she said. "I mean they should have let me die they never protect me," she said.

"Never," Edward said looking at her.

"Not ever," Bella said sitting up.

"They said they would be back," Alice said. "What for?" She asked.

"I don't know," Bella said shrugging her shoulders.

"What were your powers Bella?" Carlisle asked. "If you don't mind me asking," he said.

"I could make things move with my mind, I could block people from my mind, I could make anybody do anything I want them too," Bella said. "But I couldn't control them," she said.

"How long do they have a hold on you?" Edward asked.

"For another ten years or until I die," Bella said looking down.

"Carlisle," Rosalie said. "How is this going to effect her change?" She asked.

"I don't know," Carlisle said. "But we'll figure out something," he said gripping her hand.

"Thanks," Bella said with a smile.

"We are family you don't have to thank us," Alice said with a smile on her face. Edward held onto Bella and everyone went to work to figure out the mystery.


	14. Learning Control

Chapter Fourteen 'Learning Control'

Edward had been holding Bella in his arms for the last few hours. He never wanted to let her go not after seeing what had happened to her in the field. "I am sorry," Bella said softly.

"What?" Edward asked looking down at her and stroking her hair.

"I am sorry for lying to you," Bella began. "Again," she said. "I would understand if you wanted me to leave," she said causing him to move from behind her and kneel on the bed in front of her.

"I love you more than anything in this world Bella," Edward began. "And I get why you didn't tell me more than you know but I don't hate you for lying to me," he said stroking her face.

"So you still want me?" Bella asked with him chuckling just a bite.

"Yes," Edward said. "For all eternity," he said kissing her passionately. They lowered down onto the bed when the door came flying open. It was Carlisle deep in his book.

"Oh I apologize," Carlisle said turning around from them.

"Its fine," Edward said getting off of her and wiping his mouth. "We are decent," he said.

"Bella," Carlisle said turning back around. "I was wondering something," he said.

"Shoot," Bella said folding her arms in his lap.

"Would you want to try to control your powers?" Carlisle asked causing her to shake her head.

"No," Bella said. "No not," she said shaking her head. "Bad things will happen," she said.

"We will help you," Carlisle said. "I mean after ten years you are not going to have their help anymore you can trust me," he said coming over to her.

"You can trust all of us," Edward said causing her to sigh.

"Okay but if it starts to get out of hand," Bella said. "We have to stop," she said.

"Of course," Carlisle said nodding his head. "We can start tomorrow," he said heading for the door. "As you were," he said causing them both to laugh.

Bella sighed deeply and Edward touched her cheek. "Everything will be fine trust Carlisle," Edward said into her ear and she nodded her head.

"Okay," Bella said. "Now where were we?" She asked pulling him into a kiss. They came down the stairs about an hour later fixing themselves.

"You know you could be a little less loud," Rosalie said with a smirk on her face. "There is other people living here," she said crossing her arms.

"Like you and Emmett were ever quiet," Edward said crossing his arms. "Come on I will make you some dinner," he said taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen.

Then next morning Bella woke up to find her arms wrapped around Edward with his wrapped around hers. She never felt so loved before. I mean most people thought she was a freak. It's like the welcomed her right in and expect nothing from her. Except her love.

"Hey my love," Edward said looking down at her.

"Hey," Bella said sitting up in the bed. "I guess its time to start practicing," she said.

"Why don't you shower and then I will cook you some eggs," Edward said kissing her forehead. Bella smiled down at him and touching the side of his face.

"I love you," Bella said looking into his eyes.

"I love you as well my Bella," Edward said kissing her again and got out of the bed. Bella bit her lip slightly and then went to go take a shower. "Here you go," he said sitting it on the table.

"Bella," Carlisle said coming into the room. "I have everything set up outside," he said. "We will start by moving some plates," he said coming over to Esme.

Bella had panic written all over her face and she looked over at Esme. "Don't worry dear its my bad china," she said causing her to smile.

"Good," Bella said. "Because its more than likely going to end up broken," she said firmly.

"You don't know that love," Edward said. "You could pass with flying colors," he said sitting down next to her and she sighed looking up at him.

"Your biasis Edward," Bella said eating her eggs.

"I beg to differ," Edward said causing her to shake her head at him. After breakfast the family went outside to show their support.

"Okay," Carisle said setting on plate down on the table. "We will start with one," he said. "See if you can move the plate," he said firmly.

"But," Bella said. "They suppressed my powers," she said. "What if I can't bring them out?" She asked with sadness look on her face and Edward came behind her.

"Just try love," Edward said into her ear. "We are all here for you," he said causing her to nod. Bella waited until he was far enough away and took a deep breath.

Bella looked over at the plate trying to concentrate and she held out her hand. She tried to raise the plate but all it did was shake. "Try again," Carisle said causing her to try.

Bella concentrated as hard as she could but all the plate did was break in half. "Sorry," she said looking over at Esme.

"Like I said my daughter," Esme said coming over. "Its bad china," she said. "And even if it was good I would still love you," she said seeing a tear in her eye. "What is it dear?" She asked.

"You called me your daughter," Bella said causing her to laugh.

"Well you are aren't you?" Esme asked wiping her tears.

"I know its just my mom never called me that," Bella said. "I was just her mule," she said looking down at her hands.

"Well that is not how it is anymore," Esme said lifting her chin and they hugged. Bella pulled away from her and looked over at Carisle.

"Again," Bella said causing everyone to smile at her. Carisle set a plate down and she tried again. They had done this for weeks and had to go get old plates from the thrift store to practice on.

"Oh my god," Emmett said looking up at the plate flying in the air.

"YAY!!" Alice said jumping up and down.

"It's working," Bella said with a smile on her face.

"I knew you could do it," Edward said causing her to feel proud.

"Try this one while still holding that in the air," Carisle said setting another plate down. Then out of no where the plate was fired out of the air.

"ENOUGH!!" A voice yelled causing Bella to panic.

"No its them," Bella said looking up in the air and Edward stood in front of her. Then the three figures came out from the tress and stood in front of the Cullen family.


	15. Options

Chapter Fifteen 'Options'

Edward and the rest of the Cullen family stood in front of Bella for protection. She held onto Edward's arm and he glared over at Alva. "We are not here to harm here," Alva said raising his hands.

"Why did you fire down the plate?" Carlisle asked glaring over at them.

"He didn't," Jezebel replied. "I did," she said. "I own her," she said. "She doesn't need to learn how to control her powers," she said with a disgusted look on her face.

"I think she does," Carlisle said glaring at her. "You are going to leave her completely defenseless in ten years," he said firmly. "She has the right to learn," he said causing Alva to sigh.

"He's right," Alva said looking into Carlisle's eyes.

"WHAT?!!" Jezebel yelled at her. "Why?" She asked. "If she learns the control she will try to go against us," she said glaring over at Bella who made her way to the front.

"I know I have a contract to uphold," Bella began. "And I will," she said looking over at Alva.

"I believe you," Alva said. "Besides even if you didn't we just kill you," he said with a smirk. Edward let a low growl to seep through his throat.

"Why did you save me?" Bella asked crossing her arms. "Why didn't you just let them kill me?" She asked causing him to sigh.

"Because we need you and the Cullen family," Alva said with them exchanging looks. "We need you to go against the Volutri," he said causing all the Cullen's to look in shock.

"Who?" Bella asked arching her eyebrow.

"The Volutri is like vampire police," Emmett said crossing his arms. "They will kill any vampire the tries to cross them," he said.

"Why should we help you?" Rosalie asked glaring at him.

"Because they are planning on turning the entire world," Alva began. "Into vampires," he said causing them to all exchange looks. They went inside the house and sat around the living room.

"Why would he want to do that?" Carlisle asked. "I mean I know Aro," he said.

"You thought you know Aro," Jezebel replied. "He's let the power take hold of him," he said. "Now he is going to turn every human into a blood sucker," he said.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Jasper asked. "I mean for you," he said causing Alva to sigh.

"Balance," Bella said causing them to look over at her. "Good and evil," she said sighing. "The consider vampires evil," she said. "And if we are all vampires," she said.

"No good," Alva said. "No balance," he said standing up. "Look," he said. "It's hard for me to ask someone beneath me for help but I can not get close to him," he said in a firm voice.

"What makes you think we will?" Alice asked causing him to look down at her.

"Because I know as much as you love your existence you hate it," Alva said. "And you never wish that on anyone," he said with them exchanging looks with one another.

Edward looked over at Bella thinking that he was going to change her into a monster. The existence he hated most. He shook his thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on task at hand. "How are we supposed to get close to them?" Jasper asked. "I mean they have a lot stronger powers," he said.

"We can do it," Alice said looking over at them. "I see it," she said looking at the demons. "But I think we should get something in return," she said looking over at them.

"What?" Alva asked.

"If we help you," Alice began. "And if we foul their plan then Bella is set free forever," he said. "That means you take the demon right out of her no questions asked," she said glaring.

"I'll go for that," Emmett said rubbing his hands together.

"I think that is a fair enough arrangement," Carlisle said receiving nods from his family.

"No," Bella said. "You guys can't," she said causing Esme to come over to her.

"We are your family," Esme said. "We can and we will," she said stroking her face. She let a tear slip and then Carville turned back to them.

"Now," Carlisle said. "What is your part in this?" He asked.

"If you need help in the fight," Alva said. "We will be there," he said firmly. "Let's give them time to formulate a plan," he said disappearing in front of them.

"Why would you guys do this?" Bella asked. "This is insane," she said.

"Well," Alice said. "We are crazy," she said with a smirk. "And like Esme said you are our family besides this is just bigger than us we have to save the human race," she said firmly.

"So," Bella said. "I am going to have to start practicing," she said heading out of the house. Edward followed behind her and the others went to start training.

Bella had been practicing for the past hour and went to take a break. Edward held her in his arms and stroked her face. "Bella," Edward said. "Are you sure you want to be changed?" He asked.

"Are those demons getting to you?" Bella asked looking at him. "Look I don't think all vampires are evil just like I am sure you don't think I am evil because I am a demon," she said.

"No never," Edward said firmly. "But you have options," he said taking her hand.

"I know," Bella said looking into his eyes. "And I pick the option of being your wife and living all eternity with you forever," she said kissing him softly.

Edward pulled her across his laps deepening the kiss. They heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Carisle. "I am sorry again," he said holding his hands.

"Its fine," Bella said standing up. "What now?" She asked.

"Now we make a plan," Carisle said. "Come around the dinner table," he said firmly. Edward stood up and walked into the house with them.

AN: Thanks for the reviews on this story…..but people have seemed to stop reading my other one….so please give me some reviews on my story 'Difference'


	16. Phase One

Chapter Sixteen 'Phase One'

Bella had sat down on Edward's lap at the kitchen table waiting for Carisle to speak. They were going to have to make a plan and a good one. Going against the Volutri wasn't going to be easy. Especially since they had some of the same powers. Like reading minds. "Now the first part of this plan is going to have to be trying to control our thoughts," Carisle began. "Edward that would be your department," he said.

"How about Bella?" Edward asked. "I can't read her thoughts," he said.

"Maybe Bella can open her mind to you," Carisle siad. "They had got to be some way," he said. "And if not well," he stoped. "We will figure out something," he said with a smile.

"Then what?" Bella asked leaning back into Edward.

"Yeah," Alice said. "What excuse are we going to come up with to go see them?" She asked holding Jasper's hand. Jasper felt the fear in her and tried to calm her down.

"How about the wedding?" Rosalie asked. "We are turning Bella," she said. "They will want to know here there is our excuse," she said causign them to nod.

"Good idea baby," Emmett said holding onto her.

"Okay," Bella said. "So I guess we get to training right?" She asked causing him to nod.

"I will work with the others," Edward said helping her up. "You get to work on your powers," he said kissing her softly. "I love you," he said gripping the side of her head.

"I love you too," Bella said kissing him. "Esme some help," she said.

"Sure thing dear," Esme said following her out.

Edward started off with Emmett and Rosalie trying to teach them to control their thoughts. It was frustrating for him because they only had a short time. "Don't think Emmett," Edward growled.

"I am trying," Emmett said growling back.

"Come on guys don't get mad at each other," Rosalie said grabbing her husband hand. "Now trust concentrate baby," she said pulling away causing him to take a deep breath.

Edward didn't hear anything from him for quiet some time but then. _'Don't think don't think,' Emmett stated over and over in his mind. _

"Well it's a start," Edward said standing up. "Now Rose," he said turning to her. Rosalie looked into his eyes and took a deep breath.

'_I don't like it when Emmett's upset,'_ Rosalie thought. _'Opps sorry Edward,'_ she thought to him. _'Try again,'_ she thought closing her eyes and taking another deep breath.

Edward did the same before making eye contact with Rosalie once again. _'No thinking Rose,'_ Rosalie thought to herself one last time and Edward growled.

"Okay guys," Carisle said sensing the tention. "Take a break," he said gripping Edward's shoulder. "Then go try on Alice and Jasper," he said causing Edward to nod. "Rose and Emmett go train," he said. "We may have to fight them," he said leaving them to rush out of the house together.

"What if we can't do it?" Edward asked turning to Carisle.

"We will Edward have faith," Carisle said with a smile on his face.

"How can I have fight Carisle?" Edward asked with his father motioning him to the back window. He pointed out for his son into the yard. It was Bella.

The plates Esme had set out for her were all raised in the air perfectly. "See," Carisle said. "Faith," he said patting his son on the back.

Bella managed to set some of them down gently but broke the rest of them. "That was great," Esme said hugging her close.

"Thanks," Bella said. "But I am getting tired," she said rubbing her eyes.

"Esme we need to go hunting," Carisle said coming out of the room. "And find Alice and Jasper to bring the back for Edward," he said causing her to nod.

"Goodbye daughter," Esme said stroking her face and followed her husband into the woods. Edward came over to Bella and wrapped his arm around her.

"I am so proud of you," Edward said kissing her softly.

"Maybe you can show me how proud you are," Bella said with a suggestive look. Edward threw her over his shoulder and ran up to the guest room.

A few hours later they were wrapped up in the bed sheets holding one another. "So this is phase one of the plan," Bella said running her finger along his chest.

"Yes," Edward said. "The next phase is going to Italy," he said causing her to take a deep breath. "Hey," he said causing her to lift her head. "I will keep you safe," he said.

"I know," Bella said kissing his chest.

"I can't wait for you to be my wife," Edward said rolling his eyes back.

"Me neither," Bella said snuggling against him and then he sighed. "What?" She asked.

"Alice is here," Edward said causing her to move away.

"Go on," Bella said. "I am going to take a shower," she said getting up but he grabbed her arm.

"She can wait a few minutes," Edward said. "Besides I need a shower too," he said smirking. They went into the bathroom together.

They knew they could die in this battle and wanted as much time as possible.


	17. Phase Two

Chapter Seventeen 'Phase Two'

The Cullen family had been working for the last two months on controlling their thoughts, battling, and of course Bella's powers. Thing seemed to be working perfectly but the real test is about to come. They were heading to Italy. Bella had finished packing the last of her things. "Hey," Edward said.

"I think that is it for me," Bella said with a slight smile and he came over to her. "Are you nervous?" She asked causing him to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Sure," Edward said. "Only that I will lose you," he said stroking her face.

"We got this," Bella said taking his hand. "We are stronger than them," she said firmly.

"How do you know that?" Edward asked causing her to wrap her arms around her neck.

"Because we have each other," Bella said. "Our family," she said. "And those three demons," she said rolling her eyes.

"Come on," Edward said grabbing her back. "We are going to be late," he said heading out. They got onto the plane and she looked out the window. "I love you," he said into her ear.

"I love you too," Bella said with a smile on her face and then looked out the window again. The plane ride to Italy lasted a little over seven hours.

"Are you ready for this?" Edward asked looking over at her.

"As long as I am with you," Bella said with a smile on her face and he kissed her hand. They had went for a run in the woods until they got to the Voltera.

"Carisle," an older man in a cloak replied. "Nice to see you old friend," he said shaking his hand.

"You as well Aro," Carisle said with a smile on his face and Aro looked over at Bella.

"And I am assuming you are the lovely Bella," Aro said. "Carisle has told me a lot about you," he said looking over at her.

"Hope all good," Bella said with a smile on her face.

"Of course," Aro said kissing her hand. "Edward a lucky man," he said smiling at him. "I would like you to meet my wife," he said motioning her over.

"Nice to meet you dear," she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," Bella said with a smile.

"Come on everyone can't wait to see you guys," Aro said motioning them in through the door. It was like an old castle which seemed to amaze Bella.

Edward wrapped his arms protectively around her as they went through the halls. He glared at every vampire that gave her more then a decent look. "Edward," a male voice replied.

"Felix," Edward said extending one hand. "Good to see you," he said.

"You must be Bella," Felix said. "You really are special if you can catch this chumps heart," he said gripping his shoulder.

"Thank you," Bella said. "But I think I am the lucky one," she said smiling at Edward.

"We sent up a room for just the two of you," Felix said. "The honeymoon suite if you will," he said leading them away.

"Wow," Bella said looking over at the king sized bed coverd in silk sheets.

"I will let you two get settled," Felix said with a smile on his face. "Someone is going to send up dinner for you Bella," he said causing her to smile.

"Thank you," Bella said as he left the room.

Edward came over knowing that he was a safe distance away. "Phase two complete," he said into her ear and she nodded her head.

"So," Bella said. "While we are here and before my dinner," she said wrapping her arms around her neck. Edward laughed down at her and stroked her face.

"We are about to start a war," Edward began. "How can you think about sex?" He asked.

"Easy you are just too irresible," Bella said pulling him into a kiss and he lifted her to the bed.


	18. Control

Chapter Eighteen 'Control'

Bella had gotten dressed after making love to her future husband. Felix had brought her some dinner and she sat down with Edward. "So," Bella said. "How are we doing?" She asked.

"Well since they haven't come in and taken us away," Edward replied. "I said pretty good," he said taking her hair in between his fingers.

"Look," Bella said. "I want to say something just in case," she said. "You have made me the happiest person in the world," she said. "And I am honored that you would even want me to be your wife," she said with a smile on her face.

"The honor is all mine my love," Edward said kissing him softly. They were wrapped up in their own world not realizing someone was clearing their throat.

"Excuse us," a female voice said harshly.

"Sorry," Bella said pulling away from Edward.

"Of forget her," Aro said walking into the room. "They are newlyweds give them a break," he said coming over to them. "I remember the first few weeks after me and my wife's wedding day trust me son it just gets better and better," he said.

"I believe it sir," Edward said smiling at him knowing Jane was picking at his brain.

"But why him?" Aro asked. "You could do so much better," he said jokingly.

"You know I tell myself that everday," Bella said jokingly.

"Really?" Edward asked arching his eyebrow.

"Just kidding," Bella said kissing his cheek. "Thank you for leting us stay here," she said. "It's a lovely place," she said softly.

"I can't get a read on you," Aro said softly.

"Oh that's not your fault," Edward said. "No one can," he said. "Not even me," he said gripping her hand and then smiled over at her.

"Are you up for a game of football?" Aro asked. "I mean soccer is that what they call it in the state?" He asked looking over at Bella and she nodded.

"Sure sir," Edward said standing up. "Be my cheerleader," he said.

"Of course," Bella said. "And after the game I suppose we are going to run behind the bleachers," she said jokingly.

"I love this girl Edward," Aro said laughing loudly.

Bella walked over to the girls on the side of the field and smiled over at them. "How is it going?" Alice asked looking over at her.

"Good so far," bella said. "I guess Aro can't read my mind either," she said.

"Wow," Alice said. "I have never seen that happen," she said. "Well lets just keep up with the control," she said in a firm voice.

"Alright," Bella said waving over to Edward and he smiled at her.

AN: I am sorry it so short….but I just started school and got a ton of homework…..in the next chapter I will have a bit of the game…..but the next one won't be up till Friday night,….please forgive me


	19. Caught

Chapter Nineteen 'Caught'

Bella, Rosalie, Esme, and Alice sat on the side lines with the other wives. 'This was going to be an interesting game,' Bella thought. Aro, Felix, and a few other men were on one team. Carisle, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett were against them. "Ready old friend," Aro asked Carisle.

"Always," Carisle said kicking the ball away from him.

The thunder crashed blocking out the sound and Bella shook her head. She remembered the baseball game back home. Alice looked over at her. "I will be back," she said firmly.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked in a low voice.

"I am going to look around," Alice said causing her to grab her arm.

"I am coming with you," Bella replied standing up from the floor.

"Come on Bella I got a surpise for you," Alice lied allowing time for them to get away. Jane looked back at them arching her eyebrow.

Edward and Jasper exchanged looks with one another before going back to the game. Esme began to worry but didn't let her thoughts get away with her. Alice had went into Aro's room and looked around.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Bella asked.

"I don't know," Alice said. "A journal," she said looking through the dreser.

"Why?" Bella asked looking in the closet.

"Aro likes to write his plans down," Alice said. "I read his mind once," she said. "he kept talking about this journal that he had," she said firmly.

"What else should we be looking for?" Bella asked coming out of the closet.

"Something like a map," Alice said. "He has to have a plan of attack," she said closing the last dresser.

"Alright," Bella said looking under the bed and the door came open.

"Jane," Alice said in a fearful voice.

"I knew you guys were up to something," Jane said snarling at them.

Bella used her mind powers to raise her in the air when she felt something clamp around her neck. It was a device that enabled her powers. "AHHH!!" She screamed in pain.

"What are you doing to her?" Alice asked rushing over to Bella. "Bella," she said.

"AHH!!" Bella screamed out holding her head in her hands.

"Controlling her," Caicus said letting go of the button on his device. "We got a call a few hours ago from someone telling us a very disturbing tale," he said pressing the button again.

"AHHHH!!" Bella screamed out in pain.

"Please stop," Alice begged holding onto Bella.

"Take them to the dungeon," Jane said glaring over at Alice.

Some guards came picking up Bella and the others grabbed ahold of Alice. "You won't get away with this plan!" Alice yelled out struggling against them.

Alice was thrown threw the door and they dropped Bella on the floor. The guards walked back out before locking the door behind them. "Bella," a soft voice said.

"Jasper!!" Alice said jumping into her arms. "What happened?" She asked looking at Esme and Emmett.

"They attacked us," Jasper said. "The others managed to escape," he said in a firm voice.

"Help me with Bella," Alice said. "Make her stop feeling the pain," she said sadly. Jasper went over to her as Emmett leaned her against the wall.

"What the hell is this?" Emmett asked looking at the thick metal chocker on her neck.

"I don't know," Alice said. "But they stop her from using her powers," she said softly.

"Bastards," Emmett said glaring at the door.

"I am so sorry Bella," Alice said stroking her face. "I should have know better," she said.

"Its fine," Bella siad. "There was no other way," she said softly.

Edward was pacing back and fourth deep in the woods. Carisle was pondering what to do next. Rosalie was sitting silently thinking of Emmett and the others. "How could this have happened?!" Edward yelled. "How could Alice have done something so wreckless?" She asked.

"Bella was there to Edward," Rosalie said glaring. "They both knew it was the only way," she said. "How else were we suppose to figure anything out?" She asked glaring.

"What if they are hurting them?" Edward asked. "She is not a vampire like us," he said. "She is still part human and she can be killed by their tourture," he said.

"That's why we need to get them out of their," a voice said from behind.

AN: Who is the voice behind them? Who told them their plan? Wait and see next Tuesday…..later


	20. Daddy

Chapter Twenty 'Daddy'

Edward turned around to look at the three demons that had sent them on this journey. "You are the one that caused all of this," he said growling at them.

"No," Alva said holding up his finger. "Your vampire friends did," he said. "We are just trying to stop them and your family is the only way to do it," he said firmly.

"How did she get caught anyway?" Jezebel asked with a smirk on her face.

"They went looking for a plan," Carisle said in a firm voice. "But before they found something I guess they got caught we managed to get away but they've got the others," he said.

"It wasn't there fault," Magnus said from behind them. "Nicolas went to them," he said looking at Alva and then back over at Jezebel.

"Who is Nicolas?" Rosalie asked standing up from the ground.

"There are some demons that don't want the balance," Alva said. "That want complete evil he is leading that pack," he said looking down.

"There is something your not saying," Carisle said coming closer to them.

"Nicolas isn't just another bad guy," Alva said. "He's my brother and he's Bella's father," he said causing them to all look in shock.

Emmett shook his head looking at the others. "I can't get it off," Emmett said. "Not without killing her anyway," he said. "I am sorry Bella," he said softly.

"Its fine," Bella said firmly.

The dungeon doors open and Jane walked in with some guards. "Grab her," she said pointing to Bella.

"What are you doing with her?" Esme asked rushing over to them and they hit her.

"NO!!" Bella yelled out sending the guard that hit her flying. "AHHHH!" She screamed out in pain as Jane held down the button.

"STOP!" Jasper yelled feeling her pain.

"Don't ever do that again," Jane said grabbing ahold of Bella. Emmett went over to Esme helping her off the ground.

"What are they going to do to her?" Emmett asked looking over at them.

"Nothing good," Alice said running her hands through her hair. Bella was hung on the ceiling by some chain with her feet off the ground and the guards left the room. Jane came in with a few weapons.

"What are you going to do?" Bella asked holding her head up.

"Just as you a few question," Jane said grabbing a hold of a wip. "Where are the others?" She asked walking around her.

"I don't know," Bella said only to be struck with a wip. "AHHH!!" She screamed out.

"Where are they?" Jane asked her again.

"I don't know," Bella said only to be sturck with a wip again and again. The tourture would go on for hours and all she could do was hold on to her dignity.

Edward looked over at them still in shock that Bella's father was the cause of all this. Was the cause of them taking her and hurting her. How could any father do that? He knew that if he could bare children he would protect him until the end of time. "We have to go save them," Rosalie said.

"A plan is already in motion," Alva said. "See we have followers as well," he said. "They should be breaking into the complex any minute," he said with a smirk on his face.

Bella was dragged back into the dugeon after an hour of beating. "BELLA!!" Esme yelled as they threw her down onto the cold wet floor.

"Oh my god," Emmett said looking at her bruised and battered body. He held his breath as best he could and made sure that Jasper stayed back.

"Why are you doing this to her?" Alice asked glaring at her Jane.

"We need anwsers," Jane said. "On who is against us," she said firmly.

"Let us through," Aro's booming voice said coming through. A man came in behind him and smiled down at Bella. "Anything?" He asked looking at Jane.

"No," Jane said shaking his head. "I gave her a break before I killed her," she said.

"Hello my daughter," the man said kneeling down in front of her.

"What?" Alice asked growling at him.

"Give in my daughter," Nicolas said. "Come join us," he said stroking her face.

Bella looked up at him with blank eyes before spitting in his face. He went to hit her when a alarm sounded through the compound. "Lets go," Aro said leading them all out.

Esme stroked her face as she tried to control her ragged breathing. The door burst open a few moments later and Alice stood in a fighting stance. "We are here to help," a woman replied.

"Alva sent us," a male said.

"We need help," Alice said looking over at Bella.

"Get her Cameron," the woman replied causign him to nod and lift her body. "Lets go we don't have much time," she said causing them to run out of the room.


	21. Ending This

Chapter Twenty-One 'Ending This'

Cameron phased in front of them with Bella in his arms. Edward eyes went wide as he looked at her battered body. "Oh my god," he replied. "Bella," he said taking her from him.

"Edward," Bella said with a raspy voice.

"What happened Alice?" Carisle asked going over to her.

"They beat her for information," Alice said softly. "She wouldn't give them any," she said looking helpless and Jasper held her.

"What the hell is this?" Rosalie asked looking at the collar on her neck.

"That is to control her powers," Alva said coming over to her. "Move," he said taking out a device that removed the collar from her neck.

"Thank you," Bella said weakly.

"Anytime," Alva said. "She needs to rest," he said. "We have some place we can stay for the night and we can regroup in the morning," he said.

"Lead the way," Edward said picking her up off the ground. The demons gathered around them and phased them out of the woods. They came to a compound in England.

"Where are we?" Emmett asked holding onto Rosalie.

"In Englad," Alva said. "We should be safe here," he said. "Karen take her," he said.

"I am coming with," Edward said still holding her.

"Right this way," Karen said leading him to another room.

Bella was laid down on the bed and Karen began to remove her clothing. "Here," Carmeron said holding out a pair of sweat pants and a white tank top.

"Thanks," Karen said as he walked out. "God," she said looking at the scars. Edward felt anger rise in him at the fact they could do this to her.

"Ahhh," Bella said as they began to apply the medication.

"Shh I am here Bella," Edward said into her ear. "Its almost over," he said.

"Okay," Bella said. "I didn't give them anything Edward I promise," she said.

"That doesn't matter," Edward said. "You could have given them everything as long as it brought you back to me," he said kissing her forehead.

"My father was there," Bella said.

"I know Alva told us," Edward said. "He is your uncle," he said.

"She needs to rest," Karen said shooting her with a drug. "She'll be awake in a few hours then we can talk to her," she said firmly. Edward nodded his head and just watched her sleep.

Alva and the others gathered around a table. "We have to end this now," Jezebel said firmly. "We can't let them get the upper hand," he said.

"And we won't," Alva said. "But we can't just go guns blazing," he said.

"Well if these two didn't screw it up," Jezebel said glaring at Alice and Jasper growled.

"Enough," Edward said coming into the room. "Bella could have spilled everything but she didn't she almost died saving you," he said. "Now lets get our heads together and work out a plan," he said.

"There is only one thing we can do," Alice said looking at them. "Kill them," she said.

"How are we going to do that?" Emmett asked. "They can see us coming for a mile away," he said.

"We need help," Rosalie said softly.

"How about from us?" A soft voice replied.

"Felix," Carisle said as his family growled at them. "Calm down," he said then looked at the wife's of the leaders of the Volutri. "What are you all doing here?" He asked.

"I don't believe in what my husband is doing," Sulpicia said with her hands folded. "And I want to help you bring them down," she said firmly.

"Are you sure about this?" Carisle asked coming over to them. "You would be going against the men you love and half the clan," he said. "We might have to kill some of them including your husband," he said.

"I know," Sulpicia said in a firm voice. "I have the transcriptune they are going to use," she said. "But we must go back," he said.

"How can we trust you?" Emmett asked glaring at them.

"We can't," Alva replied. "But we have no other choice," he said looking down at the transcripture. "This is bigger than just trust," he said. "They are going to preform the ceremony tommorow," he said.

"How do you know?" Jasper asked glaring at him.

"Because this has to be done in a full moon," Alva said. "And the next one is tommorow night," he said in a firm voice.

"Then we fight," Edward said coming out of the room with Bella at his side.

"Bella," Alva said coming over to her. "How are you?" He asked.

"My head kills but other than that I am alright," Bella said. "Uncle," she said smiling.

"Don't it makes me feel old," Alva said causing her to laugh and then wince.

"We must go," Felix said looking at the wives. "We will be back tommorow night," he said.

"Thank you," Carisle said extending his hand and they shook. Edward helped Bella sit down and looked over at them.

"Do you have something she could eat?" Edward asked.

"I am fine," Bella said looking at him.

"You need your strength," Edward said. "Humor me," he replied.

"Fine," Bella said with a smile on her face.

"I will show you to the kitchen," Jezebel said causing Edward to lift Bella up in her arms. After eating some Bella went to brush up on her skills. "You are getting better," she said.

"Thanks," Bella said sitting down.

"You know um Alva decided to reliquish you from the contract," Jezebel said. "So once this is over you can back to being half demon and half human," she said causing her to smile.

"Thanks," Bella said.

"This doesn't me I like you," Jezebel said in a low voice.

"Of course not," Bella said with a smirk. "I am going to get some sleep," she said heading to a room. It had a small cot enough for her and Edward to laugh. He smiled at her as she walked in.

Tommorow they would be ending this once and for all.


	22. Saving Humanity

Chapter Twenty-Two 'Saving Humanity'

Bella woke up early that next morning and Edward tried to get her to go back to sleep. She told him it just wasn't going to happen and he went to make her some warm milk. Bella sat at the dinning table trying to process everything that was going to happen. Alva came over to her.

"Hey," Alva said sitting down next to her.

"Hey," Bella said in a low voice and it was silence. "Why is my father doing this?" She asked.

"He believes in complete evil," Alva said. "No good needs to exist," he said. "I am sorry you had to meet him like that," he said.

"Its fine," Bella said. "Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure," Alva said looking over at her.

"Why didn't you ever take me into your world?" Bella asked causing him to sigh.

"Because," Alva said. "Its not for you," he said in a low voice. "I knew you were meant for something better and it looks like I was right," he said. "You are going to save the world," he said.

"Yeah," Bella said. "I never thought that would happen," she siad. "In fact until I met Edward I thought I was always going to be a whore," she said. "But now I have a family and I am going to be a wife," she said in a low voice.

"Oh yeah," Alva siad. "Congradulation," he said.

"He wants to change me," Bella siad. "I want to be changed," she said. "But how does me being a demon effect that," she said.

"As long as your part demon," Alva said sadly. "You can't be a vampire," he said.

"Then," Bella replied. "How do I get rid of it?" She asked.

"Its not easy and its painful," Alva said in a firm voice. "Very painful," he said firmly. "You'd have to go into the pits of hell as well," he said looking at her with soft eyes.

"After this," Bella said. "I want you to take me down there," she said firmly.

"Are you sure?" Alva asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes," Bella said. "I want to be with Edward in everyway," she said firmly. "For the rest of enternity," she said causing her to nod her head.

"Alright," Alva siad just as Edward came into the room.

"Here you go," Edward said handing her a cup of warm milk.

"I'll give you two some alone time," Alva said heading out to round up his troops.

"Thanks," Bella said with a smile on her face and he nodded his head. Edward sat down with her and kissed the side of her head.

"I love you Bella," Edward said causing her to smile.

"I love you too," Bella said kissing him fully on the lips.

Later that afternoon all stood around preparing themselves for the battle ahead. Felix came through the door with Sulpicia at his side. "Are you ready?" He asked. "We have a small opening," he said.

"Yes," Alva siad. "We only have five hours before the moon rises," he said firmly.

"Then lets get this over with," Bella said standing next to her uncle. Everyone started filing out of the room and she stopped Edward. "Hey," she said.

"Don't start talking like that," Edward said running his hand along her face.

"How do you know what I was going to say?" Bella asked with a smirk.

"Well I am your future husband," Edward said with a smile. "We will both get out of this," he said. "Then go home and live the rest of our lives out together," he said kissing her.

"Okay," Bella said. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Edward said before following them out.

"Where are you guys going?" Alva asked looking over at Felix and Suplicia.

"Oh right," Felix replied standing in the demon circle. They were back in Italy within a matter of seconds and staring out at the Voluterea.

"Take a few minutes to say your goodbyes," Alva siad. "And I love yous," he said. "Because not all of us will come back," he said firmly.

Alice looked over at Jasper needing know words and he kissed her softly. Rosalie pulled Emmett to her roughly kissing him passionately. "Lets kick some ass baby," Emmett replied.

"You have made me the happiest woman," Esme said causing Carsiel to smile.

"You have made me the happiest man," Carisle said taking her hand. "Lets do this together," he said causing her to nod. Edward and Bella just exchanged one last smile before following their family.

Aro hold up a pendant in the air as the moon began to rise through the view in the ceiling. Nicolas was chanting the enscriptune as the light came from the pendant. Jane stood around them along with the other leaders of the coven. "STOP!!" Sulpicia yelled out causing Aro to lower the pendant.

"Sulpicia," Aro said sternly. "You betrayed me," he said.

"You are betraying the code," Felix said coming into the room. "Half the coven is against you," he said glaring at him. "We were suppose to protect humans," she said glaring.

"He's not himself," Alva said looking at their necks. It was tattoed with a symbol.

"Hello brother," Nicolas said firmly.

"He's got Aro and the rest under a lock," Alva said. "There is only one way to break it," he said looking over at his brother.

"ATTACK!!!" Nicolas yelled out causing the vampires to attacked.

Bella raised two of them in air and Jezebel rasied two of them in the air. "DON"T KILL THEM!!" Didyme yelled out running in with the other wives.

Bella threw her men against the wall and Jezebels threw her into the alter. "NO!!" Aro yelled out.

"How do we stopped the hold?" Bella asked looking over at her father.

"We have to kill the holder," Alva said looking over at his brother. They went on the attack but he was so strong. Everyone was flown back by his power and he took off out the door.

"Keep them at bay," Alva said to the others as he ran out. Bella followed after him and before Edward could stop her he was attacked by Marcus.

"DON"T KILL THEM!!" Carisle yelled out. "Try everything you can!" He yelled out.

Alva had been through againt the front of the complex by his brother. Bella ran out to him and looked down at him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes," Alva said nodding. "Wait," he said watching her run to her father.

"STOP!!" Bella yelled causing him to turn with a smile.

"Change your mind," Nicolas said with a smile. "Want to join your father?" He asked.

"Like hell I do," Bella said. "Give me that pendant," she said firmly.

"Take it from me," Nicolas said holding it in the air.

Bella held her hand up in the air and tired to raise him off the ground. Nicolas laughed as her nose began to bleed from the strain. Then Jezebel came out to help her raising her hand againt him. Then Magnus came out, Karen came out, Cameron came out and Alva stood up. They all came against him.

"AHHH!!" Nicolas yelled feeling himself being riped apart. "NO!!!" He yelled out.

Nicolas went breaking into piece and a cloud of black smoke went into the ground. Bella fell to the ground and Alva held her up. "What happened?" Bella asked.

"He's been sent back to hell," Alva said looking at her nose.

"It'll be three centuries before he is aloud out again," Jezebel said. "But others will be watching him including Lucifer," she said firmly.

"You mean like the devil," Bella said causing her uncle to nod.

"BELLA!!" Edward yelled running over to her.

"EDWARD!!" Bella yelled jumping into his arms and they held each other. They had just saved humanity.

What is next for them?


	23. Beautiful Change

Chapter Twenty-Three "Beautiful Change"

Edward carried Bella as the rest of the demons followed back inside the compound. Aro was standing their with Carisle having his head hung. "I am so sorry my friends," Aro said coming to them.

"Right now I need to get her some help," Edward said looking at Aro sternly. "Can you help her?" He asked him causing him to nod.

"Follow me," Jane said leading them to the medic room.

"AHHH!!" Bella screamed out holding her head.

"Its alright baby," Edward said stroking her hair. "Everything will be alright," he said in a firm voice and kissed the top of her head.

"I am going to give you a mixture of tree park and lilies," Jane said causing her to nod. "Bella I am so sorry for the-," she said knowing if she could cry she would be.

"Hey," Bella said taking her hand. "Forget it," she said. "My dad had a power over you," she said. "You wouldn't have done it other wise," she said causing her to nod.

"How long will it take to work?" Edward asked looking over at Jane.

"Half an hour," Jane said firmly. "But she should rest," she said.

"Again," Bella said causing Edward to snicker.

"Listen to the doctor Bella," Edward said looking down at her.

"I want a second opinion," Bella said looking up at him.

"Is she always this stubborn?" Jane asked laughing.

"Yes," Edward said kissing her forehead again. "I love you Bella," he said into her ear. They both walked out to went to talk with the others.

"I feel so ashamed," Aro said shaking his head as his wife held his hand.

"This is not your fault my friend," Carisle said. "You were under the power of a demon," he said sitting down next to him. "Its all forgiven," he said.

"Yes it is," Edward said coming over to him.

"Thank you all for saving us," Marcus said. "We and the human race owe you a debt," he said shaking hands with Edward and nodded at him.

"Anytime," Edward said with a smile.

"Just not too soon," Emmett said causing everyone to laugh.

"When can I see my niece?" Alva asked looking over at them.

"Once she wakes up," Jane said with a smile. "I can't believe Edward finally found someone," she said jokingly.

"Neither can I," Emmett said only to be smacked in the head. "OW!!" He yelled causing everyone to laugh. They had left Italy a few weeks later and went back home to Forks.

Bella had been thinking a lot about being changed and she knew she had to tell her family. "There something Bella has to tell us," Alice said causing her to just smile.

"What is it my love?" Edward asked sitting down next to her.

"I can't be changed," Bella said. "Because I am half demon," she said. "So the only way I can is to take the demon out of me," she said softly.

"How do you do that?" Carisle asked coming over to her.

"I have asked Alva to come take me to the pits of hell," Bella said just as her uncle appeared. "It'll be a week in a real time before I am back," she said.

"I will go with you," Edward said causing her to shake her head.

"No," Bella said shaking her head. "You have to stay here," she said. "I will be back I promise," she said stroking her face.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Edward if I don't get changed," Bella said. "I will grow old and die," she said softly. "And we will never get to be together," she said.

"Okay," Edward said nodding his head. "You keep her safe," he said. "If she gets hurt I will find you and I will make you pay," he said to Alva.

"I understand," Alva said bowing his head. "Come on Bella," he said. "We have everything set up," he said causing her to look back at her family.

Edward had been pacing back and fourth the entire week. He had went hunting at much as possible so he could be ready to change Bella. He couldn't wait for her to be his wife.

"Its been a week," Edward said looking at the clock.

"They will be here," Alice said. "I saw everything," she said. "And she is going to look gorgeous," she said with a smile on her face.

"Bella," Emmett said as Alva brought her into the house.

"What happened to her?" Rosalie asked glaring at the demon.

Bella was completely pale and her body totally limp. This happens to every half demon that has taken the demon out. They die or they live in a coma.

"It makes her weak," Alva said. "She is only half human," he said. "Half of her life force has been taken so you need to change her now," he said firmly.

"Get her up to the guest room," Carisle said firmly. "Edward," he said. "Ready," he said.

"Yes," Edward said speeding up to the room and went to her side.

"Tell Bella that I love her," Alva said looking over at Carisle.

"I will," Carisle said shaking his hand before his disappeared. Then turned back to watch his son bring a new member of the family into their world.

"She is going to be so beautiful," Alice said leaning against Jasper.

"She won't compare to you," Jasper said kissing her on top of the head. Edward stroked her face as he listen to her heart slow now all they had to do was wait.

AN: you will hear more about her experience in the next chapter


	24. Hunger and Pain

Chapter Twenty-Four "Hunger and Pain"

Three days had passed by slowly for Edward and the rest of the Cullen family. They couldn't wait for her to wake up and join their family completely. Edward sat up straight when Bella opened her eyes. Alice had rushed into the room with a huge smile on her face. "She's awake!!' She yelled out.

"Bella," Edward said stroking her cheek. "My love," he said as everyone came filing in the room. "How are you feeling?" He asked looking down at her.

"Hungry," Bella said causing everyone to laugh. "And not for food," she said causing them to laugh again. "Help me sit up," she said causing Edward to grip her hand.

"That is the hunger for blood Bella," Emmett said with a smirk on his face.

"I got that," Bella said looking at all of them. "How do I look?" She asked.

"Beautiful as always," Edward said causing her to smile.

"Quit sucking up Edward," Emmett said. "You are making the rest of us look bad," he said only to receive a smack in the head by Rosalie. "OW!!" He yelled out.

"Take her out Edward," Carisle said. "She is going to need to learn," he said causing him to nod.

"Where is my uncle?" Bella asked looking at them.

"He said goodbye and that he loves you," Carisle said causing her to nod. Edward led her out the door and into the woods. The others went back to doing their thing while they were gone.

Bella fell down from the tree again and growled to herself. "You will get it love," Edward said coming over to her. "It takes time," he said touching her face.

"Should I try again?" Bella asked with a defeated look on her face.

"No," Edward said. "You need to eat," he said helping her up. "Now this will come more easy it did for me," he said coming up behind her. "Listen," he said. "Don't talk just listen," he said.

"What for?" Bella asked closing her eyes.

"You will hear it," Edward said into her ear and she did just that. She heard the sound of deer grazzing, bunnies hopping, and lions walking through the brush near by.

"I hear deer," Bella began. "Bunnies and lions," she said.

"Go for the deer," Edward said in a firm voice. "They are much easier," he said causing her to nod. Bella took off into the woods and he smiled out at her.

Edward watched as his beautiful Bella devoured a carcas. It was a complete turn on for it. Bella wiped her mouth as he rushed over to her. "How was that?" Bella asked turning to his eyes completely black.

"Amazing," Edward said running his hand down her arm.

"Are you hungry?" Bella asked arching her eyebrow.

"You are the only thing that is desirbale to me right now," Edward said pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and he slammed her against the tree.

"Edward," Bella moaned out as he attacked her neck.

"There is no holding back this time Bella," Edward said against her skin. "I don't have to be careful with you anymore," he said gripping her breast through her shirt.

"Prove it," Bella said causing him to rip open her shirt and she did the same with his. They fell to the ground in a heated lip locking while ridding each other of their clothing.

Edward stood back up and pulled her with him. He pressed her against his chest and kissed her once more. Bella ran her nails all over his back causing him to growl. He ran his hand along her butt and then brought her legs around his waist. Their naked centers pressed against each other.

"Oh god Bella," Edward moaned out as she began to stroke him.

"Fuck me Edward," Bella moaned out throwing her head back. Edward thrusted himself inside of her with all that he had. The tree they were up against began leaning began bending backwards.

"Oh god Bella," Edward said feeling his end near. "Cum with me," he said.

"Edward I am there," Bella said as her walled clamped down around him. Edward shot his load inside of her as they screamed out in pleasure.

They lowered down to the ground and regained their composure. Edward grabbed his jacket and drapped it over them. "I love you Bella," he said kissing her head.

"I love you too," Bella said with a smile on her face. "That was the best sex we have ever had," she said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah," Edward said laughing. "Uh Bella," he said. "Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure," Bella said intertwining their fingers.

"What was it like?" Edward asked. "When they took out the demon?" He asked causing her to sigh and then she began to remember.

_*Flashback*_

_Bella stood beside Alva as they went to the alter of Lucifer. He stood there with his minons on the side of him. They looked ugly then anything she had ever seen before. Like a junkie on nuclear heorin. "I see you have made the decision," Lucifer replied. _

"_Yes she has," Alva said. "She doesn't want to be a demon," he said. "She wants to be a vampire," he replied causing Lucifer to turn. _

_Bella arched her eyebrow she didn't expect him to look so normal. "What?" Lucifer asked seeing her expression. "Expected me to be all red," he said. _

"_Well," Bella said. "Yeah," she replied. _

"_Sorry to diappoint," Lucifer said. "But thank you for your help in keeping the balance," he said causing her to nod. "Now lets begin," he said._

"_Take off your jacket," Alva said causing her to nod. "Lay on the alter," he said taking her hand and leading her to the alter. Bella laid down on the alter and Lucifer stood over her. _

"_This is going to hurt," Lucifer said causing her to nod. _

_Lucifer ripped open the bottom of her shirt and held up a book. He began to chant a scripture and she felt a fire in the pit of her stomach. A cloud of black smoke rised out of her. _

"_AHHH!!" Bella screamed out in pain. _

_*End of Flashback* _

"It felt like I was being ripped apart," Bella said looking down at his hand.

"I am so sorry," Edward said lifting her chin and looking into her eyes.

"I am fine," Bella said. "And tommorow I will get to be your wife," she said with a smile.

"I love you my sweet Bella," Edward said causing her to smile. "But we should go back to the house," he said standing up.

"How?" Bella asked looking at her naked body.

"Look," Edward said seeing a change of clothes with a note from. Alice.

"I love her," Bella said causing them both to laugh and get dressed. They went back to the house and back to their family.


	25. My Loving Wife

Chapter Twenty-Five "My Loving Wife'

Alice had planned a small ceremony for her family and few friends of the family. She loved the fact that she was given her sister's complete trust over the wedding. No one had ever done that before. It made her feel happy. All Bella cared about was picking out her own dress. Edward had gone hunting with the boys and Carisle that weekend. They called it 'Boys Weekend Out.' The girls just stayed in making sure everything was set for the wedding. A knock came at the door.

"Come on," Esme said sitting at the table.

Just then Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Irina and Garrett walked into the room. "Hello all," Tanya said with a smile on her face.

"Hello dears," Esme said with a smile.

"Great," Alice said looking over at the blonde. "You are here," she said.

"I was invited," Tanya said in a low voice.

"No they were invited," Rosalie said glaring at her. "We never thought you would actually come," she said crossing her arms.

"Well someone has to bring Edward to his senses," Tanya said with a smirk on her face. Bella walked down the stairs softly not being heard.

"Senses about what?" Bella asked causing her to look up.

"Oh the blushing bride," Kate said with a smile. "Ignore my sister," she said taking Bella's hand. "She doesn't know her place," she said glaring back at her.

"My place," Tanya said growling at her.

"It's fine," Bella said. "I know Edward loves me," she said. "She is nothing to worry about," she said before walking over to Esme. "I am going to go out for a minute," she said.

"I will come with you," Rosalie said following after her.

"What does she mean she has nothing to worry about?" Tanya asked snicker. "Edward would have come to me sooner if he could have handles a real woman," she said messing with her hair.

"Please," Alice said rolling her eyes. "Edward wouldn't be with you even if she wasn't here," she said glaring at her. "He rejected you get over it," she said glaring at him.

"Watch your mouth Pixie," Tanya said stepping to her.

"Enough," Esme said. "I will not have this in my house," she said glaring at her. "Keep your sister under control Kate," she said glaring at her. "She will not take place over my daughter," she said.

"I understand," Kate said grabbing Tanya by the arm.

Rosalie threw a branch across the field and growled out. "Geez," Bella said. "Shouldn't I be angry with her," she said with a smirk.

"You should," Rosalie said. "You should rip her apart," she said.

"Why?" Bella asked. "I have nothing to fear," she said. "Come tomorrow Edward will be my husband and he will love me not her," she said causing her to sigh.

"Can I hit her?" Rosalie asked causing her to laugh.

"If Esme will allow it," Bella said. "But before or after the wedding not during," she said.

"Fine," Rosalie said rolling her eyes. "Bella," she said.

"Yes?" Bella asked looking over at her.

"I am glad you are my sister," Rosalie said with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys," Alice said jumping down for a tree. "Don't leave me out,' she said with a smile. They all went for a run before going back to the house to their guest.

That morning Bella walked into the bedroom she now shared with Edward. They had bought a large bed and everything. Edward was standing right there by his music. "Hello love," he said.

"Edward!!" Bella said running and jumping into his arms. "I missed you," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him close.

"I missed you as well my love," Edward said.

"Did you have fun?" Bella asked causing him to smile.

"Loads," Edward said. "But it would have been much better with you there," he said kissing her softly. "I heard Alice almost got into with Tanya and that you gave Rose permission to hit her," she said.

"Not during the wedding though," Bella said causing him to laugh and set her down.

"You know I have never had feelings for Tanya," Edward said. "I never so much as kissed her,' he said causing her to smile.

"I know I have nothing to be worried about," Bella said. "But she doesn't like me," she said.

"That is because you are far more beautiful than her," Edward said causing her to smile.

"I doubt it," a voice said causing Bella to growl.

"Lay off Tanya," Edward said placing his hand on Bella's lower back.

"Come on Edward," Tanya said. "We both know you are going to get bored of her soon," she said glaring at her and Bella clenched her fist.

"I need to get dressed," Bella said letting him deal with her. She went into the closet to pick out some clothes while Edward turned back to Tanya.

"The only one I got bored with was you," Edward said. "I love Bella she makes my life complete and that is the way its going to be," he said as she walked over to him.

"Care to challenge that," Tanya said placing her hand on his cheek. She went to kiss him and then was sent flying into the wall.

"Bella," Edward said with his eyes widen as she had Tanya pinned by the throat.

"Keep your hands off my man," Bella said growling at her. Everyone ran up the stairs and stood in completely shock. "I have taken this long enough," she said. "You touch him again and I will rip you apart understand," she said slamming her head against the wall.

Edward stood back smiling with pride at the woman he loved. The Denali Clan didn't say a word because they knew Tanya deserved it. "I am only leaving because at the moment you are stronger then I am but when you begin to weaken I will be back," she said growling.

Bella slammed Tanya's head into the wall again. 'I'll be waiting." She let her go and then Tanya went running out of the house.

"We apologize," Carmen said coming over to her.

"Yes," Kate said. "If you want us to leave we understand,' she said.

"No," Bella said. "I like you just not her," she said. "You are more then welcome to stay for the wedding and anything after," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," Kate said. "And we will deal with Tanya later," she said gripping her hand.

"I'll get the wall plaster," Emmett said looking at the hole in the wall. Edward kissed Bella on the lips and everyone left the room to get back to life.

That next morning it was time for the wedding. Bella couldn't have been happier. Just a year goes she was just a hooker. Now she was a vampire and about to be a wife. Alice and Rosalie had been working on her hair all day. As Esme made last minute adjustments on her dress.

Edward was at the tailors getting his tux fitted along with all the other men. He couldn't have been more joyful then he was that day. He was about to be a husband to the woman he loved.

"Now I clean up good," Emmett said looking at himself.

"Shut up Emmett," Jasper said rolling his eyes at him.

"Come on boys," Carisle said. "Alice will be very angry if we are late," he said looking down at his watch.

"Don't want that," Emmett said. "Or Jasper will be in the dog house," he said laughing.

"Emmett," Jasper said growling at him worry about that very thing. They all went back to the house and the place was set up.

"Hey sis," Emmett said walking into the room. "The alter is completely done," he said.

"Thank you so much," Bella said hugging him and smiling.

"Wow," Emmett said looking down at her. "You look beautiful," he said.

"Oh no Em," Alice said coming out of the bathroom. "Now Edward is going to be able to see what she looks like," she said in a panic.

"Its fine Alice," Bella said. "I don't care," she said with a smile. "All that matters is that I am marry your brother today," she said grabbing her hands.

"Fine," Alice said with a smile. "Get the guys lined up," she said firmly.

Edward was standing at the alter with his brother as his side. Carisle was going to be resiting the vows not only was he a doctor but he was a certified priest as well. Ironic considering his kind was evil. The music began to play. The Denali clan minus Tanya stood waiting as Rose, Esme, and Alice came down

"You look lovely," Carisle said smiling to his wife.

"Thank you," Esme said. "And you look very handsome," she said.

"Shhh," Alice said to both of them. "She is coming," she said with a smile. Edward knew that if he had a heart it would be stopped when he saw her.

Bella had a long white strapless gown that trailed some feet behind her. There was beautiful beaded sequence done by Esme herself. Then a veil hung half way down her back being held by a tiny crown.

"Hi," Bella said once she got to her husband to be.

"Hello my love," Edward said stroking the side of her face.

"Lets begin," Carisle said opening the bible.

Edward and Bella linked hands never letting go as he sighted the vows to them. Once they were pronoucned husband and wife they spent the day opening gifts then packing.

Now it was off to Isle Esme.


	26. Isle Esme REDONE

AN: When I submited this the first time I realized I didn't give you a proper honeymoon night. I hope you liked this version better....

Chapter Twenty-Six 'Isle Esme'

Bella got off the boat once it landed on the shore of the island. It had been a long travel but it would have been longer if she was human. He took their bags up to the house and it look beautiful. "Wow I have never seen a house this big," Bella said. "In fact I have ever been in a house till I met you," she replied as he came up behind her.

"I plan to give you everything and anything your heart desires," Edward said kissing her neck. "I love you Bella and I am so greatfull that you are my wife now," he said causing her to smile.

"I am so grateful that you are my husband," Bella said turning around. "So," she said. "What do you have planned for us today?" She asked looking around the house.

"I figured we spend the entire day in bed," Edward said. "Or until we break it," he said causing her to turn back to him with a smirk.

"Someone is full of himself aren't they," Bella said crossing her arms. Edward grabbed one of them pulled him to her and said gently into her ear.

"You have no idea," Edward said with a seductive grin and then lifted her off the ground. He ran them to the main bedroom and carried her through the threshold.

"Oh my god," Bella said looking around the bedroom. It was covered in roses petals and white candles.

"I had this set up by our cleaning service," Edward said into her ear.

"I will be back," Bella said. "Alice said she left something for me in the bathroom," she said kissing him fully then walking off into the bathroom.

Edward took off his shoes, jacket, and shirt before layig on the bed. A few moments later Bella came on in a silk white cami that went just to the middle of her thigh. "Wow," he said looking her over.

"Yeah," Bella said walking over. "That is what I said," she said standing between his legs once he set up on the bed. "You know I never thought I would get to be a wife," she said with a smile. "That I would be an honest woman," she said.

"I never thought I would find a good woman to love," Edward said placing strands of her hair behind her ear. "I never thought I would love," he said. "You are the only woman I have ever loved," he said. "The only woman I will ever love for the rest of eternity," he said with a smile on his face.

"Now what?" Bella asked causing him to lower one of her cami straps and kiss her bare shoulder. She growled and shuddered all at the same time.

"Now I make love to my wife," Edward said pulling her around and laying her down on her back. He ran his hand along her face and laid kisses along her draw.

"We are going slow this time," Bella said with a smile on her face.

"Very slow," Edward said laying kisses along her bare neck. "I want this to be memorable for you," he said.

"Hey," Bella said causing him to look up. "It always is because of you," she said stroking his face. They moved further back onto the bed and began their gentle, passionate kissing.

Bella reached in between them to undo the button on his slacks then pushed them down with her feet. Edward shrugged them off hearing them fall to the floor. Then he went back to kissing and running his hand along her body. She gasped as his hand began to run up her thigh slowly and firmly. Edward looked up as he grazed that certain wet and warm spot.

"No underwear," Edward asked with smile.

"I didn't really see the point," Bella said causing him to laugh and then go back to kiss her.

"I love you Bella," Edward said. "I will love you until the end of time," he said.

"I love you too," Bella said running her hand along his face and then pulled him into a kiss.

They slowly pulled off the rest of their garments and Edward ran kisses down her bare body. He stopped in between her legs and began playing with her. "Oh god," she said throwing her head back.

"What is it?" Edward asked with a seductive smile.

"Please Edward," Bella said moving her hips up and he just barely touched her once again.

"Please what?" Edward asked.

"I need you to touch me," Bella said pushing her hips up to him.

Edward began laying kisses along her thighs and then went to her warm opening. She gripped his hair as he slid his tongue inside of her. He loved hearing her moan and screamed out for him. It drove him completely crazy.

"OH GOD!!" Bella yelled out. "Please," she said. "I am so close I need more," she said as he kept driving his tongue into her. Just then he took his thumb and began rubbing her clit. "YESS!!" She screamed out.

"Oh God!!! I am……I am gonna….EDWARD!!" Bella yelled out as her jucies slipped out of her and onto his tongue. He lapped her up and then kissed his way to her mouth.

Bella loved tasting herself with the mixture of him at the same time. "You made me so hard Bella," Edward growled rubbing her lower half onto her lower stomach.

"Then let me help that," Bella said flipping them over.

Edward watched as her face got leveled with his rock hard member. She has done this before for him and each time it felt more incredible. Bella took him into her mouth slowly and he threw his head back. She began by sucking him first and the went to his tip nibbling on him gently. She knew Edward loved it when she did that.

"Oh my Bella," Edward said fisting her hair in his hand. "Oh please got faster," he said causing her to bob her head up and down at a faster pace. "Yes baby suck it," he said. "Suck it hard," he said causing her to get extremely turned on.

Bella loved it when Edward would let go and talk dirty for her.

"OH MY GOD!!" Edward said twitching in her mouth. "BELLA!!" He yelled out shoting his cum into her mouth. She licked him dry and then came up on top of him.

"Feel better," Bella said hovering over him.

"I love you," Edward said just as she lowered herself down on top of him. They began to move with each other at a slow pace and he moved into the sitting position. He grabbed her face pulling her into a kiss as they made love.

They made love with each other until the sun came up the next morning. That next day both decided it was best to go hunting to get their energy up again. "I can't believe Carisle bought Esme an island," Bella said leaning against a tree.

"He loves her very much," Edward said. "Just like I love you," he said. "And I got you something or more like built you something," he said with a smile on his face.

"What?" Bella asked causing him to help her stand up.

"Esme and Carisle use this island when they want to come and get away," Edward began covering her eyes with his hand and leading her aways. "Well I have bought a piece of this island from Carisle to build this," he said opening up her eyes.

It was a large house.

"Oh my god," Bella said in completely shock.

"Now since we don't need a kitchen I just left that out," Edward said. "But I put eight bedrooms with their own theme, a game room since you like video games so much, and a large bathroom and extra large closet in the master bedroom," he said.

"AHHH!!" Bella screamed out jumping in his arms. "Lets go see," she said taking the key. Edward flew them over to the house. "Wait," she said stopping. "When you say theme..," she stopped.

"I meant themes you and I will both appreciate," Edward said into her ear and she growled. They went into the house and explored each theme for the next three days.

This was the last day of their honeymoon because school was about to start. "Do you think I can handle being around people?" Bella asked.

"You have handled being round the cleaning crew," Edward said. "I have faith in you," he said causing her to smile and she kissed him.

"Awe isn't that cute," a voice said causing her to jolt up.

"Tanya," Edward said with a low growl.

"Hello Edward," Tanya said with a sexy smile. "How is the honeymoon going?" She asked looking over at Bella. "Remember are time here," she said with a evil smirk.

"Edward," Bella said backing away with him.

"It was a long time ago Bella," Edward said. "When I was sick with my lust for blood," he said trying to reassure her but she kept shaking her head. "bella," he said reaching out for her.

"I need a minute," Bella said moving away from him and running off. She got out her cell phone and then dialed a number.

"Bella," Alice said. "I saw everything," she said.

"Did he love her?" Bella asked knowing if she could cry she would.

"No," Alice said. "Never," she said. "He was sick and for a while it was the only way he could control his urge I know that is sick when you look at her but its true," he said.

"I guess I can't fault him I was a whore after all," Bella said looking down on herself again.

"What have I told you about that?" Alice asked in a firm tone.

"Sorry," Bella said softly. "So he doesn't love her?" She asked again.

"No," Alice said. "Now go get your man," she said firmly.

Edward had been arguing with Tanya for the past few minutes. "I never loved you Tanya and honestly you are not that good in bed at least no better then Bella," he said.

"How can you say that?" Tanya asked. "I had you screaming my name all the time," she said crossing her arms and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes but it wasn't for love," Edward said. "I love Bella that is what makes it so much better," he said. "I am sorry but I am going to have to ask you to leave," he said.

"And if I don't," Tanya said glaring at him.

"Then I will make you," Bella said from behind them.

"Bella I am so sorry I didn't tell you," Edward said causing her to look at him.

"You love me right?" Bella asked. "Only me," he said.

"Always," Edward said touching her face and kissing her softly.

"Then that is all the reassurance I need," Bella said with a smile on her face. "Now are you going to leave or do I have to make you?" She asked glaring at her.

"Whatever," Tayna said backing out like a coward. "I don't need this," she said. "I can have any man but you will regret it Edward," she said. "I am the best you'll ever have," she said.

"Yeah sure," Edward said as she growled and then ran off at vampire speed.

"Now," Bella said running her hands along Edward. "Tell me all the places you had sex with her and I will make better memories for you," she said huskily causing him to growl.

They went at it for one more night until they had to go back home.


	27. My New Life

Chapter Twenty-Seven 'My New Life'

Bella and Edward had arrived back at the house late one night. Everyone was waiting for them with smiles on their faces. "Hey sister," Alice said rushing over to her with Rosalie behind.

"I heard you put the bitch in her place," Rosalie said hugging her close.

"Rosalie!' Esme said in a stern tone.

"Sorry mom," Rosalie said looking down. "But did you?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah I did," Bella said causing her to smile.

"How was the honeymoon Eddie?" Emmett asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine and don't call me that," Edward said sternly.

"Sorry Eddie," Emmett said causing him to growl.

"Hey," Bella said patting him on the chest. "No growling," she said.

"Feel that short leash bro," Emmett said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up," Bella said growling at him this time.

"You want to watch it," Edward said. "She hits hard then I do," he said in a low voice.

"Come on I want to hear every detail," Alice said dragging her off with the other girls following. Carisle walked over to his son and gripped his shoulder.

"How does it feel to be a married man?" Carisle asked his son.

"Great," Edward said smiling over at her and she smiled back. Then went back talking to the girls. "I better get these up to the room and then do some hunting before school," he said.

"How about some baseball too?" Emmett asked. "There is a storm headd here," he said following his brother up the stairs with Jasper in tow.

Esme went over to Carisle as he laughed and she wrapped her arms around him. "Look at our family love," she said. "Isn't it great?" She asked.

"Yes," Carisle said. "It sure is," he said kissing her softly.

"Hey!!" Alice said. "No PDA," she said jokingly. Bella came into her and Edward's room only to be grabbed from behind.

"Hello my wife," Edward said into her ear and pinned her to the wall. "I've missed you," he said bitting at her neck.

"Its only been an hour," Bella said giggling. "But I get your point," she said moaning as he continued to massage her neck with his lips.

"I need you Bella," Edward said as he pulled the zipper down from the back of her dress. She hung her arms so the dress could fall to the floor and then went to work on her shirt.

"Take me Edward," Bella said making work over his jeans. "Now," she said causing him to pick her up off the ground and taking her over to the bed. He made quick work of her clothes and got on top of her.

"I love you Ms. Cullen," Edward said touching her the side of her face.

"I love you too Mr. Cullen," Bella said pulling him down to her. "Now take me," she said with a low seductive growl.

Edward felt a low groan come from within his chest and then entered her swiftly. "Oh god," he said resting his forehead on his collar bone.

"Deeper," Bella said just above a whisper. "Deeper Edward please," she said rolling her eyes back.

"Oh god Bella," Edward said moving deeper within her and she turned them over. She began moving up and down on top of him with some of his help.

Edward gazed up at her as she moved her beautiful body above him. "I am so close," Edward said gripping the side of her hips.

"Help me," Bella begged him. He placed his thumb on the bundle of nerve on her clit. "Oh yes …oh god I am almost there," she said as he moved his thumb faster.

They both screamed out for each other and she collasped on top of him. Edward covered her up and she laid her head on his chest after gettig off of him. "I love you Bella," Edward said.

"I love you too," Bella said with a smile on her face. "Edward," she said softly.

"Yes my wife," Edward said looking down at her.

"What if I hurt someone?" Bella asked looking up at him. "At school," he said.

"You wont," Edward said. "Alice would have saw something," he said. "And I will be there," he said stroking her face.

"I am scared," Bella said softly.

"Everything will be fine love," Edward siad kissing her. "Trust me," he said causing her to nod. Emmett then burst through the door.

"Come on love birds family camping tirp," Emmett said. "Get out of bed," he said before walking out.

"I am gonna kill him," Edward said rubbing his eyes. "Really I am," he said causing her to laugh.

"Come on my husband," Bella said in a low voice and then got out of bed.

"Mmm," Edward said growled causing her to turn.

"Edward," Bella said. "We got to hunt," she said as he rushed over her.

"I know but you just are so much more tempting them some moutain lion," Edward said running his hands along her bare body.

"Edward," Bella said warning him. "Humans at school," she said causing him to groan.

"This isnt over," Edward said in a firm voice.

"I hope not," Bella said winking at him and then went to get her clothes.

The morning of the first day of school was a nervous one for Bella. She didn't want to hurt anyone or ruin her family. Edward parked the car and then nodded to his family. "We'll be fine," Alice said.

"Okay," Bella said listening to the sound of the people's blood flow through them.

"Come on my wife," Edward said kissing her hand and he got out to open the door. "I am in all your classes so we'll be fine," he said kissing her head.

"I believe you," Bella said before heading into school with him.

Edward had been listening to the voice's of every male student today. They had envy, jealousy, and all kinds of dirty thoughts going through their minds. At lunch everyone gazed at the new girl.

"Is there something on my face?" Bella asked seeing their faces.

"Yeah beauty," Edward said. "Get use to it," he said causing her to laugh. "How are you feeling?" He asked causing her to sigh.

"Okay," Bella said nodding her head. "I don't feel any need for them," he said.

"Which is odd but good," Alice said nodding her head.

The day ended as soon as it had started making Bella very happy. She wanted to get home and spend some time with her husband. "Looks like we are going to have to miss school tommrow," Rosalie said.

"Why?" Bella asked looking back at her.

"Because the sun is going to be out," Rosalie said holding up her cell phone.

"Okay," Bella said. "What are we going to do then?" She asked.

"How about a picnic?" Edward asked causing her to smile.

"We don't eat Edward," Bella said causing him to smirk.

"We sort of do," Edward said causing her to smack him with her free hand.

"Eww," Emmett said shaking his head.

Bella laughed looking back at her family and then at the car speeding ahead of them. That was Alice and Jasper probably ready to get home. This was her new life now with her new family It was a hell of a ride for her literally but she wouldn't have had it any other way.

AN: The next chapter in this story will be part two of Our Destiny…..I decided to connect them….what will happen in part two….keep a look out….it'll be up in a couple of weeks….


	28. 200 Year Anniversary

AN: The Second Part Will just be added to the story.....because its Our Destiny Part 1 and 2...hope you like

Chapter Twenty-Eight '200 Year Anniversary'

It has been nearly two hundred years since Bella has been changed. Since her meeting with the Cullen's and she came face to face with her demon father. Life was interesting Bella had to admit but she loved every minute of it. Things had really changed over the last two hundred years. There were no longer cars with wheels anymore. All cars hovered above the ground. The houses were even more realistic than ever. Everyone had a smart house. At least the people that could afford it. This was great for Emmett because he advanced his house building degree. Schools were even more advanced. Instead of books they had computer that contained all the books but the computer had transparent screens.

Now as far as their relationship the past two hundred years things couldn't be better. The family had lived in ten different places in the last two hundred years. But now they were back at Forks. Alice and Jasper were still lovely dovey. Emmett and Rosalie were still sex crazed. Esme and Carlisle still had their undying love for one another. As far as Edward and Bella well they couldn't be happier and were extremely playful with one another. It was their two hundred year anniversary. They arrived home from school that day. The family had gotten their before Edward and Bella.

"Okay I don't like this," Edward said. "In the last two hundred years everyone has learn to block me from their mind," he said with a scrunched look on his face.

"Awe its okay," Bella said patting his cheek. "Besides they might have a surprise for us," she said with a small smile on her face and he arched his eyebrow. "Please don't tell me you forgot," she said pulling away and he just laughed.

"Of course not my love," Edward said pulling her back. "I will never forget the day I became the happiest man on the planet," he said kissing her softly.

"Better not," Bella said smacking him on the stomach.

"After you," Edward said opening the door for her. They walked into the living room of their house to find the family their waiting. They always did this for eachother. Surprised them on special occasions.

"Happy Anniversary!!" Alice said running over to Bella.

"We got you both two way tickets to Paris," Carisle said handing Edward the tickets.

"Thank you father," Edward said with the smile.

"And I picked the honeymoon sweet for you bro with a little bit of a care package," Emmett said giving him a suggestive look.

"And we love you care packages Emmett," Bella said causing Edward to smack her on the butt. "What I never hear you complaining," she said giving him a look.

"Are you sure we can take the time off?" Edward asked looking at them.

"You are both A students besides we send it was a family trip," Esme said with a smile. "Go have fun my dears," she said kissing them both.

"Ready my wife," Edward said looking at her causing her to nod. They grabbed their bags and headed for the car. They sat on the plane in first class with their champaigne in hand.

"Hey," Bella said placing her hand on his leg. "Meet me in the bathroom five minutes," she said nibbling on his ear.

"Bella this is a public plane," Edward said looking at her in shock.

"Fine then I guess I am going to have to please myself," Bella said. "Listen in closely dear," she said before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Never in their two hundred years of marriage had they ever been intimate in public. Then he began to hear her moan for him. "Damn it," he said heading to the bathroom.

Bella could hear him growl on the other side for the door and opened it. He snuck in before anyone could see and glared at her. "That wasn't nice," he said backing her against the wall.

"Cry baby," Bella said gripping onto the back of his neck and he crashed his lips to hers.

"Thank god you are in a skirt," Edward said lifting up her jean skirt and ripping off her panties. He wrapped her legs around her and the shoved himself inside of her.

"Ahh," Bella moaned out.

"Quiet love," Edward purred into her ear and began to move inside of her. A few moments later he came out and then she soon followed. "That was amazing," he said kissing her hand.

"I love you my husband," Bella said looking into his eyes.

"I love you my wife," Edward said kissing her hand again. They arrived in Paris about a day and a half later. They went to their hotel room and found Emmett's care package. It had all the usual.

Lotions, whips, cuff made for a vampire's strength, and a variety of sexual toys for them to enjoy.

"Wow," Bella said looking back at him. "He really went all out this time," she said laughing.

"I think I need a shower first," Edward said causing her to nod.

"Okay," Bella said sitting down on the bed. "I'll be waiting," she said causing him to smile. Edward had finally finished shower and she was laying on the bed.

"My god you are going to be the death of me," Edward replied gazing at her. She was in a matching blue lace bra and thong set.

"I figured we could use these first," Bella said twirling around the cuffs. He used his vampire speed to get to her and climbed on top of her.

"Even after two hundred years you still make me weak in the knees," Edward said running his hand along his face. "I love you my wife, my love, my Bella," he said kissing her neck in between.

"I love you my husband," Bella said. "No lets show everyone who I belong to even after two hundred years," she said causing him to growl and meet her in another kiss.

Life couldn't get any better for them but could it get worse.

AN: There you go….now I won't have a post up Saturday for this story but I am working on it. School its just keeping me busy…..REVEIW PLEASE!!!


	29. The Alliance

Chapter Twenty-Nine 'The Alliance'

It was Christmas Break for the Cullen's as well as the rest of the world. They would be going to Italy to share Christmas with the Volutri. Every since the incidents with Tanya things have been tensed with their clan. Bella hated her part in it but wasn't going to let Tanya push her around.

"Are you ready my love?" Edward asked coming in to see her zipping up her bag.

"Yeah," Bella said. "I still get so nervous around these guys," she said.

"Don't be," Edward said running his hand along her face. "I will be here to protect you," he said kissing the top of her head.

"Forever," Bella said with a smile on her face.

"Forever and ever," Edward said taking her hand in his. "Come on the others are waiting," he said leading her out of their home.

They had arrived at the airport and sat with her husband. The family all sat close together. "Hey I just want to say thanks ahead of time for my gift," Alice said looking over at them.

"That is not fair," Bella said glaring at her.

"I can't help it," Alice said. "Jasper is going to love his two," she said with a smile.

"You are out of your mind," Bella said causing her to laugh. "What are we going to do with her?" She asked looking at her husband.

"We could always not give her the gift," Edward said causing Alice to gasp.

"What you can't do that?" Alice asked with saddness in her eyes.

"Don't worry Alice I would never deprive you of a gift," Bella said. "Since you given me so much by being my sister," she said softly.

"I love you Bella," Alice said kissing her cheek and sat with Jasper.

"Hey," Rosalie said. "What about me?" She asked.

"Yes you too," Bella said gripping her hand. "All of you," she said softly.

"To bad our family is around," Edward said into her ear causing her to shiver.

"Don't temped me," Bella said looking back at him.

"I do not think so children," Esme said looking at them from across the walkway.

"Sorry mom," Edward and Bella both said.

"Ooooh busted," Emmett said only to be smacked on the head by Rosalie. "OW!!" He yelled.

"I guess I will have to settle for holding you hand," Bella said linking fingers with him.

"I guess you will," Edward said kissing her hand lightly.

"Look at our children darling," Carisle said. "Eternity can't get any better than this," he said with a smile on his face.

They had arrived to Italy about a day and a half later then walked the rest of the way. The Volutri met up with them half way. "Carisle!" Aro said hugging them close.

"Aro," Carisle said with smile. "Good to see you old friend," he said. "Merry Christmas,' he said with a smile on her face.

"Bella," Jane said looking at her and then away.

"Jane," Bella said grabbing her hand. "Its been two hundred years I have forgiven you," she said.

"And I got you a present," she said.

"Yeah I know," Jane said with a smile.

"I don't apperciate that the both you," Bella said looking back at Alice. "Now lets get to work on that tree," she said in a firm voice.

"Alright," Jane said wrapping her arm around her waist.

"Don't keep my wife too busy!" Edward shouted.

They had been working on the decoration for about most of the day. Then it was time for dinner out in the woods. They were joking with one another whilst they were hunting. "I still feel so asahmed," Jane said looking over at Bella and Edward.

"But she has forgive you," Esme said. "Trust me when Bella says it she means it," she said. "Be happy my sweet child," she said kissing her forehead. "Bella is," she said watching her laugh with Felix.

"Yeah," Jane said nodding her head and then rushed to them.

"Jane," Bella said. "The girls are going into town for some shopping," she said looking at them.

"You are coming right?" She asked causing her to smile.

"Of course," Jane said. "Lets get cleaned up first," she said.

"Yeah," Bella said laughing. "I love you," she said kissing Edward.

"I love you," Edward said watching her walk away.

"Lucky man Edward," Felix said looking at him.

"I know," Edward said nodding his head. "How about a game of soccer?" He asked causing Emmett to rush over.

"You read my mind Edward," Emmett said heading to the field.

"That boy is always so egar for a fight," Aro said laughing with Carisle.

As life went on above ground an alliance was forming beneath them. It was Nicolas. He was with a bunch of tortured angry men. That still believed in total evil.

"We must dethrone Lucifer," Nicolas whisper. "Who is with me?" He asked causing all of them to nod their heads. "But this is very delicate," he said. "It make take some time," he said.

"I can be patient," a bloody man replied.

"Good," Nicolas said before some guards came over to them. "Scatter," he said causing them to break apart from one another.

Nicolas smiled to himself he would have control of hell and then the world.

AN: The next chapter won't be up till next Monday...thank you


	30. The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter Thirty 'The Calm before the Storm'

They had finished shopping coming back home to find the guys in a mess. They had been playing soccer for hours. "Someone needs to take a shower," Bella said as Edward came over to her.

"Maybe you should take one with me," Edward said causing her to laugh.

"But I am not dirty," Bella said causing him to have a wicked smile.

"I can fix that," Edward said stalking towards her.

"No," Bella said holding up her arms. "No!!" She screamed running away and he chased after her. The others just laughed and went to their respective rooms.

"I can't believe Christmas is only a few days away," Alice said with a smile on her face. "We never use to celebrate it until Bella came along," she said.

"She has made an extreme difference in our lives," Jasper said. "And Emmett loved that action that came from her," he said laughing.

"Yeah," Alice said nodding her head. "Now should I try these on for you," she said looking over at him and he looked at her with lust in his eyes.

"Always my pet," Jasper said sitting down on the bed as she undresses. Of course she never actually made it to putting on other clothes.

Carlisle and Esme were lying down in their bed together. "You have made me so happy," Esme said causing him to smile.

"You have made me happy as well," Carlisle said kissing the top of her head. "We were once like Bella and Edward," he said. "You were human and I loved you," he said.

"I never regret you changing me Carlisle," Esme said. "You have to believe that," she said.

"Even through the pain I would do it over again if it meant that I could be with you," she said.

"I do my love," Carlisle said. "Not at first but I do now," he said. "And even though Edward still has his doubts I think he is getting there," he said causing his wife to full rest her head on his chest.

Rosalie and Emmett were in the sparing room with one another. They always loved competing with each other. That is what caused them to fall in love in the first place. "Got ya," Emmett said pinning her.

"Yes you do," Rosalie said pulling him down into a kiss. Outside Edward had tacked Bella into the mud and they began to wrestle.

"I can't believe you did that," Bella said sitting across from him.

"It is the only way I can get you in the shower," Edward said crawling over to her. "Now are you coming or not?" He asked nipping at her earlobe.

"Come on," Bella said getting up and heading their room. Within seconds they were both in the shower and lost in one another.

"Bella," Edward moaned moving inside of her. "I love you," he said.

"I love you," Bella said tossing her head back as another wave of pleasure hit her. As they made love to one another in the shower Nicolas was formulating a plan.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" A man asked. "It's been three year since we started this plan to take over the throne," he said.

"Get one thing straight," Nicolas said grabbing the man by his throat. "I will be taking over the

throne and it's only going to be a matter of time," he said with a smirk.

"Yes sir," the man replied in fear.

"Now get back to your work," Nicolas said letting him down. "Before they suspect something and kill us all once again," he said glaring at him and he walked away. Nicolas smirked and continued his labor.

The next morning Bella and Edward were still in the confines of their bed. Alice burst through the door with a smile on her face. "Time for presents," she said.

"Alice," Edward said glaring at her.

"She is right we've been in bed all night," Bella said looking over at him.

"You never minded before," Edward said looking down at her.

"No but I want my presents," Bella said with a sad look and he groaned. He could never refuse her not even after two hundred years.

"Fine," Edward said looking over at Alice. "Alice," he said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"We need to change," Edward said causing her to look surprised.

"Oh right," Alice said before walking out of the room. They got in the shower, got dressed and then headed down to the others.

"You didn't have to buy us anything," Jane said looking at the presents in front of her.

"Then what would be the point in coming here?" Alice asked snicker.

"To see us," Aro replied causing her to smile at him.

"Now me first," Alice said opening up her present.

"Like you don't already know," Jane said with a smirk on her face.

"Still," Alice said opening the present Bella gave to her. "Vintage," she said looking at the clothes in front of her.

"Those took a while to find," Bella said. "Since they are not selling clothes that I use to wear before I became a vampire," she said.

"Thank you Bella," Alice said with a smile on her face. They continued going from her, to Jasper, and then so on. Bella was the last to open up her gifts.

Bella got some handmade journals from Rosalie and Alice. Carlisle and Esme bought her a brand new car since hers was becoming out of date for this time. Emmett and Jasper of course bought her something that was meant for both her and Edward. "Thanks all of you," Bella said with a smile.

"Hold on just a minute," Aro said. "We got in touch with your uncle," he said. "And he sent you this dagger," he said. "His father gave it to him when he was younger," he said.

"Wow," Bella said with a sadden but happy look. "How did he look?" She asked. "I mean did he look okay," she said.

"Yes he looked just fine Bella," Jane said taking her hand in his.

"Good," Bella said nodding her head slowly.

"You miss him love," Edward said causing her to nod.

"I am just worried about him," Bella said. "I mean it is hell," he said.

"Yes I know love," Edward said nodding his head. He could never really grasp what it look like until she explained it to him on her way back.

"What about you two?" Felix asked. "I haven't seen you exchange gifts," he said causing them both to smile.

"We will," Edward said taking her hand and leading her away.

"I will put you things up," Alice replied.

"Thank Alice," Bella said heading out with her husband.

"Why do they always have to do stuff in secret?" Emmett asked looking over in their direction.

"That is just who they are," Esme said. "Now come on let's get this cleaned up," she said.

"Awe!!" All of them groaned.

"Now," Esme said sternly.

"Listen to your mother children," Carlisle replied looking over at them.

"Yes father," they all said in unisons.

Bella and Edward went into the music room with him sitting her down. "What are we doing in here?" She asked in a low voice.

"I know I haven't written you anything since the day we got married," Edward replied. "And I think it is way over due," he said sitting down at the piano.

Bella listen to the melody he made for her and she knew if she could cry she would. It was the most beautiful thing in the world when he played music for her. "That was wonderful," she said.

"Now your turn," Edward said in a low voice.

"Well," Bella said. "This present is something that is for you to decide if you want," she said. "I notice you looking at children a lot," she said. "Looking at father's playing with their son's and daughter's," he said in a low voice. "And I know because we are vampires that is something I can't give you," she said in a low voice.

"Bella I didn't mean to upset you," Edward said stroking her cheek.

"You didn't," Bella said. "So all those times that I said I was going to see my parent's grave and I needed to do it alone that was a lie," she said.

"What?" Edward asked in shock. "Why would you lie to me?" He asked.

"Because I was here," Bella said. "Felix and a team of scientist all looking over the anatomy of vampires a lot closely," she said. "And it turns out we might be able to have children," she said.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"I looked over the results myself," Bella said. "Now it's not concrete and I don't want you to get your hopes up but if you would like to try I would like to give you a child," she said.

"Oh Bella," Edward said pulling her into a hug. "But wait," he said pulling back.

"Is it safe?" Bella asked causing him to nod. "We are not sure," she said. "But I am willing to take the risk if you are," she said taking his hand.

"This is the best gift you could ever give me," Edward said pulling her into a soft kiss. They wouldn't tell the rest of the family until they were sure it would work. Especially with Rosalie's want to have a child.


	31. Trial and Error

Chapter Thirty-One 'Trial and Error'

They were about to leave Italy when Bella and Edward asked to speak with Carisle. They headed far enough away from the families ear shot. "What is this about?" Carisle asked. "Why was in a need to come all the way out here?" He asked in a low voice.

"We have one more week before Christmas break is over," Bella said. "We would like to stay here," she said. "Just for a couple more days," she said.

"Why?" Carisle asked arching his eyebrow.

"Um Felix and the team of scientist here have been working on something," Edward said looking down at Bella. "They have been trying to figure out a way to allow vampires to produce children on their own," he said.

"Is this ture?" Carisle asked looking over at Bella.

"I have been coming here lately," Bella said. "Speaking with Felix," she said. "It is still on shaky ground but they have hope," she said.

"We would like not to tell the others," Edward said. "Especially..," he trailed off.

"Rosalie," Carisle said causing him to nod. "I understand," he said. "But I would like to monitor the results," he said.

"I have will have Felix send them to you via email," Bella said. "This is just something we would like to try," she said.

"Alright," Carisle said kissing the top of her head. "But be back in time for school," he said in a firm voice. "I will tell the others something," he said heading back.

"Are you sure about this?" Edward asked looking down at her.

"Never been more sure," Bella said running her hands along his face. "I love you and I want to give us both this if it is possible," she said smiling.

"Then lets go meet up with Felix," Edward said taking her hand. They ran through the woods together with a faint home in their minds.

Carisle met back up with Esme kissing her on the cheek. "Lets go," he said. "Thank you Aro for you wonderful hospitality," he said shaking his hand.

"Anytime old friend," Aro said. "Thank you for the company," he said.

"Where is Edward and Bella?" Rosalie asked looking around.

"They wanted to head to Paris for the last few days," Carisle said lying through his teeth. He hated lying to his family but it had to be this way.

"Horn dog," Emmett said snickering to himself.

They all said their goodbyes before heading back to the Forks Washington. Felix came into the room to find Bella and Edward waiting.

"So," Bella said. "What do I need to do first?" She asked.

"We will need to take some samples from you," Felix said. "Now since vampires don't have any running blood we are going to have to do this a big differently," he said.

"Like how?" Edward asked feeling his protectiveness take over.

"I won't hurt her," Felix said. "I just need a piece of your skin it should heal back up on its own and some of your hair," he said. "The same for you Edward," he said. "I need to study both the male and female of your anatomy," he said.

"Okay," Bella said looking over at her husband who simply nodded.

"We will do the first trail in a few days we need these to have a chance to culture," Felix said looking at the samples. "Its gonna be the same as a human invitro," he said causing her to nod.

Felix took the samples from them and then headed back to the lab. A few days later both of them were back in the lab. Except this time Bella was in a gown. "How is this exactly going to be any different?" Edward asked looking at Felix.

"Look we assume the only reason vampires can't have children is because their sperm and eggs are essentially dead," Felix said. "But we still have DNA," he said raising his finger. "So if I put that in any empty egg with some of your semine Edward then maybe it might work," he said.

"And if it doesn't?" Bella asked causing him to sigh.

"Like any invirto not all of them take," Felix said. "We are putting six eggs inside of you with the gentically modified sperm from Edward," he said firmly.

"When will we know?" Bella asked in a low voice.

"In a few weeks," Felix replied looking over at her. "I know that you have school so since you have told you father I have asked for his help in monitoring you," he said. "He is going to give you packages of animal blood so you don't need to hunt," he said.

"How are we going to keep that from the family?" Bella asked looking up at her husband.

"I will think of something love," Edward said kissing the top of her head.

"Now she is not to do anything to strenuous," Felix said. "Understand Edward," he said looking at him sternly. Bella knew if she could blush she would have at that moment.

"Yes Felix," Edward said in a firm voice.

"If it takes," Felix said. "We will monitor you weekly," he said. "And if it doesn't then we will try again," he said in a firm voice. "This is all trial and error," he said simply.

"We know," Edward said holding his wives hand.

"Okay lets try," Bella said lying back against the table. As they went back to school Edward did everything he could to help Bella out.

"What is wrong with you bro?" Emmett asked. "She can carry her own bag," he said.

"I know that," Edward said. "I just love my wife very much and am showing her some chivalry maybe you should try it some time," he said heading to school.

"I have chivalry," Emmett said causing the family to snicker. "I do," he said causing Rose to wrap her arm around his waist.

Bella felt a pain in her stomach a week later and Edward took her imediately to Carisle. He gave her an examination and shook his head. "I am sorry but they are all gone," he said.

"Hey," Edward said raising Bella's chin. "Its okay," he said. "Trial and Error," he said causing her to smile and nod her head.

"The good news is," Carisle said. "Your anatomy is responding to this form of treatment so as long as we can keep this going it might be possible," he said with a smile.

"Yeah," Bella said. "Thank you for keeping this a secret especially from Esme," she said. "I just don't want them to get their hopes up," she said.

"I understand my child," Carisle said softly. "When do you go back?" He asked.

"This weekend," Bella said firmly. "We'll just say we are going to see my parents again," she said causing him to nod his head.

"Then you better get packed," Carisle said causing them to nod. Edward helped her off the table and they went to their room.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked wrapping his arm around her.

"Disappointed," Bella said. "But I am still determined," she said softly.

"Then I am with you," Edward said kissing her softly. "Lets go my wife," he said causign her to smile and they went up to the room.

AN: First trial didn't work…..Will the next?.....And what about Nicolas and his plot to take down Lucifer?


	32. Overthrow

Chapter Thirty-Two 'Overthrow'

Edward and Bella were back and fourth to Italy four more times with no take. She was beginning to get frustrated and the family was getting suspicious. She sat on the bed that she shared with her husband. He came into the room to find her with her knees to her chest. "Love," Edward said coming onto the bed with her.

"What is wrong with me?" Bella asked looking out the window.

"Nothing," Edward said. "Like Felix said this wasn't going to be definite," he said. "Maybe we should just give up," he said causing her to look shock.

"No," Bella said. "One more time," she said. "Please I want to do this for you," she said causing him to take her face in his hand.

"Look at me," Edward said. "This is not going to make me love you any less," he said. "I want a child yes but not at the expense of you," he said placing a stand of hair behind her ear.

"Just one more," Bella said. "And then we'll stop," she said firmly.

"Okay," Edward said. "We will go on Spring Break," he said kissing her cheek. "Now," he said pulling her legs away from her chest and pushing her back on the bed.

"Edward," Bella said with a smile on her face and he leaned down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he took one of his linking it around her waist.

"My goddess," Edward said nuzzling his nose into her neck.

"Always," Bella said titling her head back and the door burst open.

"HEY GUYS!!" Emmett said before stopping. "Oh sorry," he said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want Emmett?" Edward asked with a glare in his eyes.

"We are going to play baseball a storms coming," Emmett said. "But I can see that you are busy," he said crossing his arms.

"Love," Edward said looking down at her.

"Give us twenty minutes," Bella said causing Emmett to rush out. They heard the cars start and heard the family pull away.

"Twenty minutes?" Edward asked arching his eyebrow.

"We can do it," Bella said pulling him into a passionate kiss. Laughter was heard coming from the house as they explored each other.

Another year had past in the pits of hell for the resistance against Lucifer. Nicolas stood in front of his massive army. "Are you ready to fight?" Nicolas asked.

"YES!!!" They all yelled.

"Are you ready to fight?" Nicolas asked again.

"YES!!" They all yelled again.

"ARE YOU READY TO FIGHT?!" Nicolas yelled out.

"YES!!" They all yelled once again.

"Then let's go and take back what is rightfully ours," Nicolas said heading up the resistance with his head man Jason at his side.

"NICOLAS!!" Lucifer sneered standing up from his throne. "What the hell are you doing away from your punishment?" He asked with a glare in his eyes.

"No more punishment," Nicolas said. "No more keeping this pathetic excuse of balance," he said standing up. "We have come to overthrow you," he said just as two guards stood up.

"Get them," Lucifer replied in a firm tone. "I order you to get them!" He yelled to his guards but they went to stand with Nicolas.

"Not anymore," Nicolas said with an evil smile on his face. Alva, Nazar and Jezebel hide to the side watching the events unfold. They all exchanged looks and then nodded before leaving.

They knew they couldn't do anything at that point but get help. "Down on your knees," Nicolas said bringing Lucifer to his knees with his own staff.

Nicolas took the thrown as well as Lucifer's staff the held great powers. "Take him away," he said looking out in front of him. "HELL IS OURS!!!" He yelled out and all of them cheered.

"Do you want me to get the girl?" Jason asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes bring my lovely daughter," Nicolas said with a smirk on his face. Bella came back to the house to get another bat since Edward broke the one they were using.

"Okay," Bella said looking through the selection of bats.

"Hello Bella," a voice said causing her to turn.

"Who the hell are you?" Bella asked growling underneath her breath.

"I am Jason," Jason said coming over to her. He was tall, well toned, and had dark hair. "I came here on behalf of my boss Nicolas," he said.

"I thought he was receiving his punishment," Bella said with a smirk on his face.

"No," Jason said. "Now we have control of hell," he said. "He wishes to speak with you," he said causing her to snicker.

"Sorry not happening," Bella said causing him to grab her. "Let go," she said going to hit him but he knocked her out with his force.

"It wasn't an option," Jason said lifting her up and disappearing into thin air.

AN: The next chapter will be up soon…..and check out my new story New Race…..please review.


	33. New Reign

Chapter Thirty-Three 'New Reign'

Bella was struggling against Jason and another man as they drug her through hell. She couldn't believe she was here again. She couldn't believe that she was away from her family. Nicolas sat on the thrown as they made her kneel before him. "Hello my daughter," he said smiling.

"I am not your daughter," Bella said. "I am the daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen," she said only to be slapped across the face by Jason.

"Show some respect," Jason said glaring at her.

"I am bit busy right now," Nicolas said. "Take her to the holding cell with the others," he said causing his right hand man to nod.

Jason lifted her off the ground and she struggled against him. She saw Lucifer in the same cell they had thrown her into. "Isabella," Lucifer said coming over to her.

"How did this happen?" Bella asked standing up from the floor.

"They built up a resistance," Lucifer said. "Even some of my guards went against me," he said going over to the door.

"This is nuts," Bella said going over to the bars. "We got to get out of here," she said reaching for the bars in front of her.

"I wouldn't do that," Lucifer said just as she went to touch then. They were red hot.

"AHH!!" Bella said shaking her hands.

"Not even a vampire is immune to hell," Lucifer said looking over at them.

"Where is my uncle?" Bella asked pacing the room.

"Probably went to get help," Lucifer said. "And I am assuming find you," he said softly. "Are you sure you aren't with the resistance?" He asked glaring at her.

"No," Bella said glaring at him. "All I want is to get out of here and kick his ass," she said trying to hit the bars with a near by staff but it didn't work.

"Alva was right," Lucifer said. "You are determined," he said. "I heard your kind is trying to have children," he said looking over at him.

"Yes," Bella said. "But it's only for those that follow the vegetarian diet," she said firmly. "We don't need know crazy vampire army people formed," she said firmly.

"Wise choice," Lucifer said causing her to sigh.

"They will come for us," Bella said. "We just have to sit here and wait," she said sitting down against the wall.

"Lets hope that is true," Lucifer said sitting down across from her.

Alva, Nazar, and Jezebel were waiting at the Cullen house when they arrived. "Alva," Edward said coming over to him. "Where is Bella?" He asked looking around.

"Nicolas had taken over hell," Alva said. "And has taken Bella as well," she said. "He plans on turning her into his ultimate monster," he said causing them all to exchange looks.

"What do you mean exactly?" Carlisle asked looking at him intensely.

"Lets all have a seat and we'll explain everything," Alva said causing them to nod. They sat down in the living room and Edward decided to stand.

"So you are saying that there is a resistance," Emmett said holding Rosalie's hand. "Against the own devil," he said. "I thought he was supposed to be all powerful," he said in shock.

"We did as well," Alva said. "But Nicolas had brainwashed the masses into believing in a total hell on earth," he said looking at all of them.

"What does Bella have to do with this?" Edward asked with his eyes turning black.

"Look a vampire can't be a demon just as well as a demon can't be a vampire," Alva said. "If the chance it does happen they have ultimate power," he said. "Can control everything and has the darkest evil inside of them," he said causing them to look in shock.

"He is trying to put the demon back in her," Alice said causing him to nod.

"We have to get her back," Edward said causing Alva to stand.

"We can't just charge in there," Alva said. "We will be killed before we even get to her," he said holding onto his shoulder.

"You should have stopped this," Edward said pulling away from him.

"You don't think we know that," Jezebel said standing up. "But it's done and we have to get the balance of power right again," she said firmly.

"How long do we have until he changes her?" Jasper asked holding onto Alice.

"It's already too late," Alva said with a defeated look. "But Bella would want us to stop him from taking over the earth," he said.

"Is that all you care about?" Rosalie asked glaring at him. "Earth," he said. "What about my sister?" She asked with anger with a dry sob.

"Shh," Emmett said wrapping his arms around her.

"He's right," Edward said. "She would want us to stop him," he said looking at his family. "We must go back to Italy to join forces with the Volutri," he said in a firm tone.

They all exchange looks nodding their heads. Bella stood up when Jason and another guards came over to the gate. "They are here for you," Lucifer said causing her to glare.

"What?" Bella asked as they grabbed her. "LET GO!!" She yelled out struggling to break free and they took her to her father.

"Time to come back to the dark side my child," Nicolas said touching her face. Bella spat at him and he smacked her across the face. "You are going to serve me," he said holding her face.

"What are you going to do?" Bella asked as they took her to the alter.

"Putting the evil back in you," Nicolas said into her ear and she screamed out. They held her down as he chanted the verse that put the demon inside of her.

It was time for a New Reign.

AN: Still working on my next chapter for 'New Race' probably won't be up until this weekend or sometime next week I am busy studying for a big test....please review


	34. Bad Bella

Chapter Thirty-Four 'Bad Bella'

The Cullen family, Alva, Nazar, and Jezebel made it to the Volutri within a matter of minutes. It was there they were meant with an army of vampires. "Good," Jezebel said with a smile.

They would need all the help that they could get in the fight against Nicolas. "What is going on here Carlisle?" Aro asked coming over to him.

"Lucifer has been overthrown," Carlisle said causing them all to gasp. "And Bella has been taken down into the pits of hell," he said with sadness in his eyes.

"What can we do?" Felix asked standing next to his leader.

"We need to organize a front," Alva said coming over to him. "Demon, wolf, and vampire we all need to band together or we won't stand a chance," she said in a firm tone.

"Shouldn't we go save Bella first?" Jane asked coming over to them.

"Bella isn't Bella anymore," Jezebel said looking over at her. "Going after her would be a waste of our time," she said with hate in her eyes.

Edward growled over at her and Alva stood in front of him. "I feel the same way as you Edward but she is partly right," Alva replied. "We have to work on this first," he said in a firm tone.

"He's right son," Carlisle said grabbing his upper arm. "I will make Bella a priority but not at this moment," he said causing Edward to stand down.

"Lets me this inside," Aro said causing all of them to head back into the building.

Bella sat on the right side of Nicolas her eyes were bright red and veins from her body lightly showed. She had new clothes on as well picked out by Nicolas himself. He wanted the women that were going to rule alongside him to look stunning. She was in a long black snake skin dress that had heals all the way up to her middle thigh with matching black three inch heels. "What do we do with her?" Jason asked arching her eyebrow.

"Set her lose," Nicola said stroking her daughters hair. "But on a small village," he said causing his right hand man to nod. He lowered down to her ear and whispered something to her.

Bella looked over at Nicolas and nodded once before standing. A few guys surrounded her knowing she could go off at any minute. They led her through the portal and came to a small village in Africa. Kids were running around playing ball but stopped when they saw her.

"Have fun Bella," Jason said into her ear and she headed to the village. Jason watched in awe as she ripped the village apart piece by piece.

There was nothing left but pieces of debris and the bones of the dead. She came back over to him and he touched the side of her face. "Good girl," Jason said into her ear. "Let's go back to your daddy now," he said grabbing her arm and leading her through the portal.

Jane ran into the room with Demetri right behind her. "Its Bella," Jane said causing everyone to shot up. "She's destroyed a town," she said with pained eyes.

"No not my Bella," Edward said with a growl.

"She is not our Bella," Alva said looking over at him. "She is his now," he said causing Edward to slam him against the wall.

"She is mine," Edward said only to have Emmett and Jasper pull him back. "She doesn't belong to him!" He yelled at her.

"Maybe you should rephrase your words," Carlisle said sternly looking at Alva.

"I meant that she is his now," Alva replied. "Under his control," he said causing Edward to calm for a moment.

"Can we do anything to get her back?" Alice asked standing in front of him.

"I don't know but I have people looking into it," Alva said coming over to Edward. "If I can bring her back to you I will do it even at the expense of my own life," he said. "You are forgetting she is my family as well," he said causing Edward to growl once more.

Emmett and Jasper led him out of the building and into the woods to do some hunting. Jezebel gripped Alva's shoulder before going back to work. Edward snatched a branch out of the ground and tossed it in the air.

"Feel better," Emmett said looking over at his brother.

"I will not feel better until she is here with me," Edward said in a firm tone. "This is all my fault I should not have let her go," he said with a growl.

"She just went to get a bat," Jasper said. "You could never have known," he said looking over at him. "Alice beats herself up all the time for not seeing it sooner," he said sadly.

"Why?" Edward said with his eyes pure black. "She can't control her visions," he said causing his brothers to come closer to her.

"And you can't control things either," Emmett said gripping his shoulders. "We will get her back if we have to go down their ourselves," he said in a firm tone.

"We should head back," Edward said in a firm voice. "The wolves should be here in a few hours," he said heading back with his brother's following.

Bella was sitting down in her quarters once they got back with guards watching her. She could lose control at any moment. It was like she was a caged animal. Jason came into the room. "You all may leave," Jason said causing the guards to bow and head out.

Bella looked up at him and then looked back at the wall. "You are like the perfect woman," Jason said coming over to her. "Doesn't speak, doesn't think, just does what she is told," he said running his finger along her face.

Bella looked over at him with a glare in her eyes and he smirked at her. "Someone has got an attitude," Jason replied. "Let's see what we can do about that," he said running his hand up her thigh and kissing her ear lobe.

Bella grabbed a hold of him by the neck and began squeezing. "Let go of me!" Jason choked out but she just squeezed harder. "Let go! That is an order," he choked out again.

"Bella," a voice said causing her to drop him.

"She tried to kill me," Jason said rubbing his neck.

"Maybe you shouldn't be touching her like that," Nicolas said coming over to her. "Give me your hand Isabella," he said in a firm tone and she extended her hand.

"How did you do that?" Jason asked standing up and rubbing his neck.

"She does everything I ask her too," Nicolas said rubbing her cheek. "Just like a good daughter should," he said before leading her out of the room.

"Where are we going sir?" Jason asked following behind them.

"The Wolves are headed to the Volutri," Nicolas replied. "We are going to intercept them," he said with a smirk on his face.

The wolves were at the edge of the city only a few miles away from the Volutri. After hearing the world was about to end the feud with the vampires didn't matter. They heard a loud crash from behind them and turned around in fighting stances.

"Who are they Sam?" A tall dark haired boy asked.

"I don't know Jacob," Sam said just as Bella appeared from behind them with her father.

"Wait," Jacob replied looking over at the girl. "I know her," he said in shock.

"Who is she?" Sam asked looked over at her and as he was about to speak. Nicolas whispered into Bella's ear and she through a lightning bolt at the dogs.

They scattered around the forest whimpering from their wounds. "You can't hide from her no one can," Nicolas said laughing watching his daughter destroy the forest around her.

Alice was sitting at a table with Jasper when she suddenly got the vision. Most of it was a blur but she saw Bella. Destroying the forest and heading for the Volutri.

"Its Bella," Alice said causing everyone's head to shot up. "We must go," she said running out with Jasper right behind her.

"BELLA STOP!!!" A voice yelled causing her to freeze. She turned back to see a bronze man standing a ways from her. "Please don't do this," he said with a soft velvet tone.

"Kill them," Nicolas said coming over to her. "Kill all of them," he said into her ear.

"No Bella," Edward said stepping in front of her and she tossed him to the side.

"EDWARD!!" The Cullen's all yelled in unisons. She went after the wolves once more firing at each of them sending them to the ground.

"How do we stop her?" Alice asked helping Edward off the ground.

"Bella don't," Edward said heading over to her and grabbed her arm. "It's me," he said causing her to look over at her. "Your husband," he said pleading with her.

"Don't stop Bella," Nicolas said causing her to toss Edward back again. "Finish all of them," he said causing her to close her eyes as a surge of energy washed over her.

"What are we going to do?" Esme asked watching her daughter wither away before her.

Lightning bolts came from her hands and she went to fire on him. Then a chair went around her wrist stopping her powers. "NO!!!" Nicolas yelled out.

"We must go sir," Jason said grabbing his arm. "They could get us," he said with pleading look.

"THIS IS FAR FROM OVER!!" Nicolas said disappearing before Jezebel could chain him.

"Bella," Edward said coming closer to her.

"Stand back," Alva said chaining her other hand, feet, and neck. "Theses chains are the only thing holding her back," he said firmly. "We've set up an alter," he said.

"Will that bring her back?" Edward asked looking over at Alva.

"We hope," Jezebel said struggling with Bella. "Come on," she said holding onto Bella tightly. "We must go," she leading her out of the forest.

"What about my people?" Paul asked causing Edward to look back at his family.

"We got this son," Carlisle said gripping his shoulder. "You got take care of Bella," he said causing him to nod and head after them.


	35. Out of the Darkness

Chapter Thirty-Five 'Out of the Darkness'

Bella was struggling against Nazar, Alva, and Jezebel as they dragged her to an open room. A place that the moonlight could come through the ceiling. "NO!!!" Bella yelled out in anger.

"Hold her down," Alva said causing Nazar and Jezebel to lay her on the table turn alter. "I need you to back away Edward," he said in a firm tone.

"I am right here Bella," Edward said moving away from them. Alva stood over her as the other two held her down. He looked down at the book in his hand.

"Now when I finish reading this I need you to remove those chains," Alva said causing them both to nod. "We don't need her having a scar to remember this," he said looking at her.

"Will she have any memories?" Edward asked causing Alva to look over at him.

"Let's begin," Alva said in a low voice and then looked back at her. "Da te ya ne mo ye da te ya con son la da te ya ka bac la no," he said causing Bella to begin to convulse.

"Bella," Edward said with panic coming over his face.

"LA NO DA TE YA!" Alva yelled out causing Bella to scream out in pain. A black cloud of smoke came rushing out of her and out into the night sky.

Bella stopped convulsing and collapsed back down on the table. Jezebel and Nazar took off the chains and tossed them away from her. "Bella," Edward said coming over to her.

"Give her a minute," Alva said stopping him with his arm.

"Ed-Edward," Bella said with a raspy voice and he pushed past Alva. "Edward," she said looking up at him and he grabbed her hand.

"I am here my love," Edward said stroking her forehead with his other hand.

"I am so sorry," Bella said dry sobbing. "I didn't mean to hurt you or anyone," she said causing him to kiss her forehead.

"Shhh," Edward said to her. "That wasn't you," he whispered into her ear. "No one blames you for any of it," he said running his hands through her hair.

"He's right," Alva said coming over to her. "You had no control my child," he said softly. "And if it takes till the end of time I will make your father pay for it," he said sternly.

"Bella!" Esme said running over to her. "My baby," she said stroking her forehead and kissing it.

"Oh I am sorry Mommy," Bella said wrapping her arms around her.

"Oh my child," Esme said dry sobbing along with Bella. "This was not your fault you must understand that," he said stroking her face.

"How are the wolves?" Bella asked looking over at her.

"Some of them were killed," Esme said felling the pain of the words she told her daughter. Bella stood up from the table and everyone just watched her.

Bella took off out of the Volutri with Edward following right after her. The others came into the room and looked around. "Where is Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"She ran out," Esme said. "Edward went to find her," she said sadly as Carlisle took hold of her.

Edward had found Bella up against a tree with her legs pressed to her chest. She buried her face in her knees and was dry sobbing. "Bella," he said softly coming to her.

Bella didn't look up at him causing him more pain than he thought possible. "Bella my love my life please look at me," Edward said causing her to look up.

Edward felt his heart break looking at her broken expression. "How can you want to have children with me now?" Bella asked. "I have no right to be a mother," she said shaking her head.

"Don't you ever say that," Edward said kneeling down at her level. "I love you and I want you to have my child and you would make a wonderful mother," he said stroking her hair.

"But I killed all those children in that village," Bella said looking up at him. "Edward I can't get their faces out of my head," she said causing him to sigh.

"I felt the same way when I killed humans," Edward said in a soft voice. "I still have images of me killing then running through my mind every day," he said softly.

"How do you get through it?" Bella asked causing him to smile.

"You," Edward said causing her to arch her eyebrow. "Well if I got so lucky to have you my sins must have been forgiven," he said causing her to chuckle.

"I am not that special," Bella said causing him to lift her chin.

"To me you are," Edward said before kissing her. "Now come on lets go back," he said taking her hand and she stood up with him. They ran back out into the woods together.

Bella and Edward had gone to stay in one of the guest rooms. They laid down on the bed together holding one another. "I thought I lost you," Edward said stroking her hair.

"You almost did," Bella said stroking his chest. "But you got me back," she said with a smile.

"And I am never going to let anyone take you from me again," Edward said kissing her forehead gently when a knock came at the door.

"Dog," Edward said with a growl coming from his chest.

"Be nice," Bella said slapping him playfully and then sitting up. "Come in," she said as the door slowly came open and Edward held her hand.

"Hi," Jacob said before stopping in his tracks. "You," he said pointing at her.

"Do I know you?" Bella asked arching her eyebrow.

"Yeah," Jacob said. "You were human than," he said. "The park in La Push," he said causing her eyes to widen.

"Oh my," Bella said looking away from him.

"What?" Edward asked looking in between them.

_Bella and Jacob kissing underneath the tree before she lowered her head to his lap. Jacob moaning and fisting his hands in her hair. _

"Edward," Bella said seeing that he could read Jacob's mind.

"You and him," Edward said glaring at them both.

"I'll just leave," Jacob said backing out. "Oh," he said turning around. "We don't blame you for our lost brothers," he said causing her to smile and then he left.

"You and him," Edward repeated standing up.

"Look it was when I was trying to go on the straight and narrow," Bella said standing up. "It meant nothing but a nice meal to me," he said causing him to grimace.

"I bet," Edward said crossing his arms.

"Edward," Bella said coming to him. "I love you not him," she said. "You know about my past I don't understand why you are upset now," she said in a firm tone.

"Because he's a dog," Edward said with a disgusted look.

"So if it had been someone else it would be acceptable," Bella said crossing her arms.

"No but," Edward said before a growl erupted. "I don't know," he said causing her to sigh.

"Look it is in the past now," Bella said coming over to him. "And my future is with you," she said softly. "The only man I will ever love and ever touch," she said biting her lip.

"Prove it," Edward said pulling her into a rough passionate kiss. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and he ran his hands down her back.

Bella groaned as his hands gripped her up and lifted her off the ground. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. They headed over to the bed still in a passionate lip lock.

Edward tossed her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. He attacked her neck biting, licking, and sucking at every piece of skin exposed to him. "Oh god," Bella moaned.

"You are mine Bella," Edward replied against her skin. "Only mine," he said gripping one of her breast with his hand.

"I am only yours," Bella moaned out arching her chest into him. In a matter of minutes both of them were completely naked and under the comforter.

Edward hovered over Bella gazing down at her with loving eyes. "I love you," he said causing her to smile up at him and stroke the side of his face.

"I love you too My Edward," Bella said causing him to smile down at her.

"My Bella," Edward said before kissing her once more and slowly entering her. They made love that night bringing each other out of the darkness.


	36. The Battle Begins

Chapter Thirty-Six 'The Battle Begins'

Bella and Edward had finally come out of the bedroom to meet with the others. Rosalie, Esme, and Alice rushed over to me. "Are you alright dear?" Esme asked stroking my face.

"Better," Bella said with a smile on her face till she heard Edward growl. All of the werewolves were glaring at her and she could understand why. "It's alright," she said grabbing onto his hand.

"Leave it all of you," Sam said coming in front of his pack. "What if it was one of us under that spell?" he asked causing them all to look down. "Yeah you would expect forgiveness," he said glaring at them.

"Thank you," Carlisle said shielding Bella as Esme held onto her.

"We got to get prepared," Alva said coming over to them and she nodded her head. Bella pulled herself together and they all gathered around the room. "This isn't going to be easy," he said softly.

"These guys can phase in and out of any place," Bella said in a firm tone. "They can go from being in front of you and right behind you," she said in a low tone. "You guys need to be on alert," she replied.

"How many do we have?" Sam asked causing her to look over at Jezebel.

"Last I count we had about fifty," Jezebel replied causing her to nod.

"And they are going to have a lot more," Bella said causing Alva to step in front of her.

"Anyone feel the need to go home I understand," Alva replied. "But this isn't going to just go away we are going to have to make it go away," he said in a firm tone and everyone look at each other.

"We don't run," Paul a wolf said his team nodding in response.

"Okay," Alva said looking over at his niece and she nodded her head. "We are going to be splitting down," he said with them listening intently. "Me, Jezebel, Nazar, and Bella will be going down into the underworld," he said with the expression on the Cullen family's faces changing.

"What?" Edward asked stepping over to his wife.

"I was going to tell you," Bella said looking into his eyes and he dragged her off.

"That is going to be a problem," Jacob said rolling his eyes.

"She is his wife," Rosalie said growling at him and he glared back at her.

"Last I check this was a war," Jacob said glaring back. "And she is a big girl," he said with a smirk.

Edward pulled her into one of the rooms and just stood their waiting for a response. "We know the place well I know where they are holding Lucifer," Bella said coming over to her.

"I can't lose you again," Edward said with fear in his eyes and she touched her face.

"You won't," Bella said with a smile on her face and kissed him softly. "I promise," she said. "And when this is over we are going to go back to our lives and to making our baby," she said holding his hands.

"Then I guess we better get started," Edward said causing her to nod and head for the door. "Wait," he said pulling her into one last kiss.

"I love it when you do that," Bella said causing him to arch his eyebrow. "Just take me in your arms and kiss me like it's the last time," she said causing him to laugh. "Don't laugh," she said smacking him.

Edward smacked her across the butt as they walked out of the room. "Are we ready?" Jezebel asked with a slight glare and Bella nodded her head.

"Let's do this," Bella said before hearing a crash outside the building.

"What the hell is that?" Aro asked heading out of the compound with the others. It was Nicolas and an army of demons headed his way including one very large demon.

"Holy shit," Emmett said with his mouth open and look over at Alva. "What is that?" He asked looking back at the gianormous monster.

"Rico," Nazar replied. "He is mostly just big and ugly," he said causing them to nod.

"Come on," Jasper said reaching for Emmett and Edward.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked looking back at them.

"To get some classic weapons," Jasper said with a smirk on his face.

"Edward," Bella said running over to him. "I love you," she said causing him to smile.

"I love you too," Edward said cupping her face and kissing her softly. "I love you too," he said kissing her cheek and then letting her go. The boys ran back inside and Bella disappeared with Alva, Nazar, and Jezebel.

They looked over at the throne and the back over at Bella. "Come on," she said leading them to Lucifer. He was still in his cage and stood with a smirk on his face.

"Come to rescue the devil," Lucifer replied with a smile. "This is new," he said as they opened up the door.

"Don't make a habit out of it," Bella said causing him to laugh.

"Are you sure you don't want to join your place here?" Lucifer asked causing her to look at him. "I mean you are always welcome," he said reaching out to touch her.

"I am fine," Bella said holding up her hand. "Now go get on the throne," she said in a firm tone.

"I can't find it," Nazar said running into the room.

"Find what?" Bella asked arching her eyebrow and Alva sighed.

"He can only resume the throne with the staff of evil in his hand," Alva said causing Bella to look at him in disbelief. "If it doesn't the thrown is basically as good as a toilet," he said causing her to laugh

"And you didn't mention this why?" Bella asked with a glare in her eyes.

"Because we didn't think he would take it with him," Jezebel said in a low voice. "None of our former leaders ever dead," she said causing Bella to shake her head.

"So you are not the original," Bella said looking over at Lucifer. "Whatever," she said holding up her hand. "Let's just get the staff and get him back here," she said causing Alva to nod and they disappeared.

Jasper was loading the canon once more and aiming it at the large giant. "You know I always like a good fight but man this is wearing me out," Emmett said causing Jasper to nod.

"Edward," Jasper said causing his brother to hand him. "She is going to be okay man," he said causing Edward to look at their side. Some of them had been killed and some were barely holding up a good fight.

Edward felt lucky that none of his family was seriously hurt but he knew it was only a matter of time. Then up behind them appeared Bella with Alva, Nazar, and Lucifer. "Bella," Edward said hugging her close.

"What is going on?" Carlisle asked running over. "Bella," he said hugging her.

"Hey dad," Bella said softly. "Things are a little more complicated," she said softly.

"How?" Carlisle asked looking over at her.

"We need that staff," Bella said looking over at Nicolas standing guard.


	37. Maintaining Balance

Chapter Thirty-Seven "Maintaining the Balance'

Everyone looked over at Nicolas and then looked back over at Bella. "How are we going to do that?" Carisle asked causing me to sigh and look over at Alva.

"I need you to change me back," Bella said causing Edward to rush over to her.

"No," Edward said shaking his head. "I won't allow it," he said causing Bella to glare at him.

"This isn't your choice Edward," Bella said glaring over at him and he shook his head.

"You are my wife it is my choice," Edward said in a firm tone and she snickered. "I am not going to let you turn evil again I am not going to risk losing you again," he said causing Bella to sigh.

"The fate of the world lies with getting that staff," Bella said coming closer to him. "We have to do this Edward and you know it," she said causing him to touch my face.

"You come back to me," Edward said in a firm tone. "Or I will never forgive you," he said glaring at her. Bella kissed him softly on the lips and rested her forehead on his

"I will be fine," Bella said in a low voice. "And I will spend the rest of our lives making it up to you," she said causing Emmett to make a gagging sound

"Come on Bella," Alva said leading her away from them. The others kept of fighting with everything they had trying to hold them off. Inside Bella laid on the alter and with the help of Jezebel they preformed the ceremony.

"Let us begin," Alva said looking down at the book. "Ma…ka…na….ne….so….na," he said beginning the chant.

Nicolas was watching his arm begin to slaughter the small rebel force but then stood up. Bella came out of the compound and throw the ground of rebels. "NO!!!" Alva yelled out causing the thunder to clash.

Bella looked the same way she did when Nicolas changed her except Alva had control. Bella stood in front of the rebel force with her uncle at her side. "Destroy him and get the staff," he said into her ear.

"Yes Uncle," Bella said looking back at him and the ahead at the army. She began blowing them all to bits sending them flying as they came charging forward.

"GO BELLA!!" Emmett shouted causing everyone to look at him. "What just trying to show my support?" He asked shrugging his shoulder.

Bella finally got to Nicolas and he stood in front of her. "Give it to me," Bella said glaring over at him.

"They might have been easy to kill," Nicola said standing up. "But I won't," he said slapping her across the face and she turned back to him glaring.

"That was a mistake," Bella said throwing him back and he growled over at her.

"Could he kill her?" Edward asked looking over at Alva.

"Bella is strong," Alva said causing Edward to glare at him.

"That didn't answer my question," Edward said causing Alva to just ignore him. He turned back to watching Bella as she fought with her father.

"I am going to kill you my child," Nicolas said with a smirk on his face. He raised his hand to her and she began to choke. She placed her hand on her neck gasping for air.

"BELLA!" Everyone from the Cullen family yelled out.

"We have to help her," Emmett said in a firm tone and Alva stopped him with his arm.

"No," Alva said in a firm tone. "Bella kill him," he said softly. She could hear it from the distance between them and her eyes flashed with fire.

Bella raised her hand up shooting a ball of fire in her father's direction. He dropped his hold on her and tried to recover from the burn. She went over to her grabbing him by the neck and threw him against a rock.

"You stupid child," Nicolas said. "Just like your mother," he said standing up. "Good only for one thing," he said laughing and shot a fire ball at her. She went flying back as Nicolas charged over to her.

Nicolas picked her up by her neck and slapped her across the face. She glared down at him and spit her blood on him. He threw her down to the ground and was getting ready to kill her. Bella stood up from the ground and moved around him quickly. She grabbed his head and ripped it off. His body fell in front of her and she tossed his head to the side. "YES!!" The rebels cheered just before she was chained up again.

Bella began to struggle against the chains and Lucifer picked up his staff. A surge of power went through him and he went over to Bella. "Get ready," Alva said to Jezeblel and Nazar who were holding her down.

"This makes us even," Lucifer said placing the staff on her head. She began to convulse and the chains were removed. She collapsed to the floor and Edward rushed over to her.

"Bella," Edward said stroking her face.

"Hey," Bella said with a smile on her face. "Its over," she said causing him to nod.

"We must go," Lucifer said to the demons around him and Alva went over to her.

"It was good seeing you," Alva said kissing her forehead and she smiled up at him. "Goodbye," he said before disappearing with Lucifer and the other demons.

"Come on my love," Edward said lifting her up bridal style. The vampires and wearwolves all met together in a large room.

"Thank you for all your help," Aro said standing in front of them. "We have maintained order maintained a balance," he said looking over at Bella. "But the real thanks goes to our Bella," he said motioning her over.

"This can always come back," Bella said looking over at them. "Be ready for anything at anytime," she said. "If it wasn't my father it'll be someone else," she said in a firm tone and everyone nodded.

"We will be ready," Sam said causing her to nod at him.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am," Bella said with a sadden look on her face.

"You are already forgiven," Sam said causing her to smile down at him. "But its time for us to get back home," he said causing all of them to nod and Jacob came over to Bella.

"It was nice seeing you again," Jacob said touching her hand.  
"Yeah," Bella said with a snicker on her face and Edward came over to her.

"Goodbye Jacob," Edward said glaring at her and Bella slapped him playfully.

"Be nice baby," Bella said with a smile on her face and Jacob walked away form him.

"He was thinking bad thoughts," Edward said turning to Bella. "Thoughts that only I should have," he said causing her to smile and wrap her arms around his neck.

"Want to show me those thoughts?" Bella asked causing him to groan and they headed out of the room. The other vampires watching just rolled their eyes and went their own way.


	38. Seventh Times the Charm

Chapter Eight 'Seventh Times the Charm'

Bella and the rest of the Cullen family headed back home to Forks. It was time for a little R&R before heading back to school. Bella was lying on the bed when Edward walked through. He smiled watching her as she read one of her latest novels. "Good," he said causing her to look up.

"Yeah," Bella said sitting up on the bed and setting her book down. "Come here," she said motioning him with her finger.

Edward licked his lips before heading over at vampire speed to his wife. "We have to get to school my love," he said lying with her.

"Do we?" Bella asked rolling so that she was slightly on top of him. "Do we really?" She asked placing kisses on his neck and running her hands down his body.

"I guess we can be a little late," Edward said pulling her into a passionate kiss. Bella began unbuttoning his shirt and he helped her shrug it off.

They both stood up on their knees and slowly began undressing each other. They laid back down still in their underwear and Edward crawled on top of her. "Edward," Bella giggled.

"You are still so breathe taking," Edward said kissing her lips softly then moving down. He lifted her body up to he could take off her bra and she helped him toss it to the side.

Bella bit her lips slightly as he began to work his magic on her breast. "Oh god," Bella moaned out as he took his right breast into his mouth flicking her nipple with his tongue.

"You taste so sweet," Edward mumbled against her flesh and moved further down. He slowly lowered her soaked panties and kissed her legs on the way down.

"Edward stop teasing me," Bella moaned out gripping the sheets.

"Don't tare the sheets my love," Edward said kissing his way back up. "We just got new ones yesterday," he said before kissing her folds.

"Mmmm," Bella moaned out as he began to taste her. "Oh god," she said as he inserted his tongue into her opening.

Edward began to licking, sucking and biting on her clit. He plunged to fingers inside of her and began to pick up the pace. "Oh god," she moaned out. "Oh baby," she said grabbing his hair.

"Cum for me," Edward said against her bundle and she did as he command. He lapped her up and kissed his way back to her lips.

"Make love to me," Bella said into his ear causing him to growl. He slowly entered her and made love for most of the day. They ended up staying home while the others were at school.

Bella and Edward were still in bed once the others got home. Emmett burst through the door of their bedroom and the others followed. "Told you," he said with a smirk.

"You guys are like rabbits," Rosalie said with a smirk on her face. Bella knew if she could blush she would be right now and Edward helped her covered up.

"How was school?" Edward asked causing them to shrug.

"Mom and dad aren't going to be happy that you weren't there," Alice said sitting on the end of the bed and picking up Bella's bra with her finger.

Bella covered her chest up with the sheet and snatched her bra back. "I will talk with dad and everything will be fine," she said softly.

"Alice darling," Jasper said feeling the emotions coming off Edward and Bella. "I need some help in the bedroom," he said causing her to jump up.

"Emmy bear," Rosalie said purring in his ear and Emmett lifted her of the ground. They ran out of the room causing Bella and Edward to laugh.

"We got a few more hours before mom and dad come back," Edward kissing her neck and she moaned out. They fell back onto the bed making love once again.

Edward came out of the bathroom seeing that his wife just got off the phone. "We better head down stairs before they get home," he said causing Bella to turn.

"Edward," Bella said with a choked voice and he rushed to her.

"What is wrong you look upset?" Edward asked stroking her face.

"They found the reason we couldn't hold on to our child," Bella said with a smile. "It's because of the nutrition," she said with her smile getting bigger.

"So?" Edward asked taking her hands.

"They found a way to make it work," Bella said wrapping her arms around him.

"EDWARD!! BELLA!!" Esme yelled from down stairs and they pulled away.

"We better get down there," Bella said just before her husband kissed her. They went downstairs to talk to their parents while the others were out hunting.

"I am going to be a grandmother," Esme replied with a smile on her face.

"Yes," Bella said with a nod and tears in her eyes.

"Congratulations," Carlisle said shaking Edward's hand. "Can this experiment work for anyone?" He asked taking a hold of Esme's hand.

All of us knew they wanted to have children of their own some day. "We don't even know if it'll still work for us," Bella said with a sadden look. "But I am not giving up," she replied.

"We'll tell the others something," Carlisle said with a smile on her face. Edward placed his arm around his wife and kissed her forehead.

"You get us packed and I will get the tickets," Edward said causing her to nod her head. Bella went up the room and Edward went to the call the airport.

Bella was sitting on the table after being inseminated with the egg and the sperm. She was strap to a blood transfusion machine and laid their waiting. She would have to been in this bed for the next month and Edward would never leave her side. They realized they were going to have to tell their family at this point. "Are you ready for this?" Edward asked causing her to sigh.

"I don't," Bella said shaking her head. "Rosalie has always wanted a child," she said looking down at the floor. "I don't want to get her hopes up," she said causing Edward to kiss her.

"Bring them in," Edward said looking over at Felix and they walked into the room. Rosalie looked over at her and Emmett looked over at him.

"What is going on?" Jasper asked feeling the tension in the room.

"There is a possibility that I can have a baby," Bella said softly. "That any vampire can and we've been trying for the last six months," she said softly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rosalie asked coming over to her sister.

"Because we didn't want to hurt any of you if it didn't happen," Bella said in a low voice. "But we think we made a break through," she said. "Now all we can do is wait," she said softly.

"I might be an uncle," Emmett said with a smile on his face. "This is so awesome!" He yelled out causing all of us to laugh.

"Could it work for us?" Rosalie asked causing Emmett to take her hand.

"I don't see why not," Felix said softly. "But until we see about Bella I would like to refrain from trying," he said causing her to nod.

A few weeks had past with Bella being put on bed rest. She had a permanent IV of human blood but her family would always make sure she had a daily supply of animal blood. Edward was with the family in the other room when they heard a scream. "Bella," Edward said getting up.

Bella was looking down at her swollen stomach making her at least three months along. Felix had rushed in with some lab techs and Aro at his side. "What the hell?" She asked.

"This is very interesting," Felix said going to touch her stomach and she growled at him. Edward went to her and touched her face.

"Let him check you," Edward said causing her to nod and hold onto his hand.

"I am guessing the birthing process is different for a vampire," Felix said softly. "I say you look about three and a half months along," he said. "Would you concur Carlisle?" He asked.

"Yes," Carlisle said coming over to Bella. "This is quiet a miracle," he said softly. Edward kissed the top of her head.

"I guess seventh times the charm," Bella said causing all of us to laugh. Soon they would have a new addition to the family.


	39. Epilogue

Epilogue

Things had changed for the Cullen's over the past few years. Edward and Bella had received a daughter a few months after the final procedure. They named her Renesmee Cullen. It was after of course Esme their mother and a woman that had helped Bella as a child. Rosalie and Emmett followed in the pairs lead by having a son. Matthew Circle Cullen. Alice and Jasper decided against having children. They were both happy just being siblings, aunts, and uncles. The same was true was Esme and Carlisle. Even though they expressed wanting children in the past having the family they did now was enough for them.

Though the word began to spread about vampires having children. The Volutri had come to an agreement to continue their procedure with regulations. The parents must be 'vegetarians' in the vampire world. Then once the child finally arrived they would be closely monitored for several years. The regulations were fine with vampire community because they got a family out of the whole deal. They learned that their son and child would grow to be the same age as them.

Thing started getting back to normal in their new hometown in New Hampshire. They had to move on account of the children. They made up a solid story that Bella and Rosalie were orphan teen mothers. Once the children got near the age of their parents they would move again. It was hard on the family but they stuck by each other. Renesmee and Matthew came running in from the backyard laughing. "Mommy!!" Renesmee said coming over to Bella.

"Hey baby girl," Bella said stroking her hair.

"Emmett said he was going to teach us to catch a bear," Renesmee said softly. "Can I go please pretty please?" She asked placing her hands together.

"We are all going," Rosalie said coming over to her. "Figured you two could use some alone time like you did for me and Emmett," she said smiling over at her husband.

"Thanks," Bella said touching her hand and Renesmee clapped her hands. She gave her mother a kiss and then her father a kiss.

They all headed off into the woods together and Bella stood up from the couch. Edward arched his eyebrow as she extending her hand. "What are you up to?" He asked causing her to shrug.

"Follow me and you'll find out," Bella said leading him up in the bedroom. "Lay down on the bed and I will be right back," she said speeding around the room and into the bathroom.

Edward looked around to see she has set the mood in the room. "Husband," she said catching his attention and his mouth fell open.

"Oh my god," Edward said as she walked over to him on their king sized bed. "You look completely stunning," he said grabbing a hold of her waist.

"I love you Edward," Bella said touching her face. "Through everything we've been through you never left my side," she said with dry tears in her eyes.

"I loved you for the moment I laid eyes on you," Edward said stroking her cheek. "And I will love you till the end of time," he said causing her to pull him into kiss.

Edward ran his hand down to the front of her robe and slowly untied it. Bella let her hands fall to her side as he pushed the robe off of her. "Wow," he said looking down at her.

She was in a simple dark blue lace bra and panties. "Are you just going to stare at me all day or are you going to make me yours?" Bella asked causing me to growl.

Edward quickly lifted her off the ground and threw her onto the bed. She pulled him back into a passionate kiss and he began to run his hands along her body. Bella placed her hands on the end of his shirt and pushed it up slowly. Edward quickly sat up tossing the shirt to the side and then removing his pants.

"There," he said laying back on her. "Now we are even," he said making her giggle. "Are you laughing at me?" He asked causing her to smirk.

"What if I am?" Bella asked causing him to nod his head.

"Then," Edward said running his hand down the front of her panties. He grabbed her pussy in her hand and she yelped. "I think you need to be punished," he said huskily in her ear.

"Oh god," Bella moaned out throwing her head back.

"Get up," Edward said causing Bella to get up off the bed. "Strip of me," he said causing her to shiver. "Very slowly," he said causing her to smile at him.

"Yes sir," Bella said slowly reached behind her to undo her bra. She pulled it off her shoulders and then let it fall to the ground. She went for her underwear but he stopped her.

"Wait," Edward said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Touch them," he said causing her to place her hands on both of her mounds. "Stop," he said causing her to let go. "Take them off," he said motioning to her panties.

Edward licked his lips as his wife stood their naked before him. "Kneel," he said in a firm tone and she got onto her knees. Edward took off his boxers revealing her rock hard cock.

"Open," Edward said causing her to open his mouth and take him into her mouth. "Oh god Bella oh I love that mouth of yours," he said placing a hand on her head.

"Yeah…," he began to move her head with his hand. "Just like that," he said feeling her graze her teeth against his shaft. "Of Fuck," he moaned out.

Bella loved it when her husband used that foul mouth of his. That turned her on even more than he knew. She began to pick up the face and she could feel him start to twitch.

"Oh baby I am cumming," Edward groaned out. "Swallow all of it," he commanded and shot his load into her mouth. It took him a minute to recover but then he looked down at her.

"Get on the bed," Edward said causing her to lay on the bed. He got in between her legs and stroked her slit with one finger.

"Oh god," Bella moaned arching her hips up but he pushed her down.

"Don't move, don't make a sound, and don't cum until I say so understand," Edward said in a firm tone and she nodded her head. "Good girl," he said into his ear.

Edward placed chasted kisses on her breast before taking them into his mouth. Bella had to bite down on her lip to keep from moaning. It was so hard for her because he was so good. Then he kissed his way down her stomach to her glistening pussy. "You smell so good," he moaned.

Bella felt him play with her and she gripped onto the sheets. It was like holding onto the edge of a cliff for dear life. "You like that?" He asked causing her to nod. "What about this?" He asked just before licking her clit and she whimped.

"I said no sounds," Edward said causing her to nod her head. Bella felt him began to lick, suck, and bite on her clit as he penetrated her with his fingers.

Edward knew she wanted a release by the look on her face. "Do you want to cum?" He asked causing her to nod her head. "Tell me," he said softly.

"I want to cum," Bella said in a low voice.

"Beg for it," Edward said continuing his labors.

"Please baby let me come," Bella said between breaths. "Please," she said causing him to smile against her.

"Cum for me," Edward said causing her to release a powerful orgasm.

"EDWARD!!" Bella moaned out before coming down from her high. "Oh god," she said causing him to snicker and hover over her.

"God had nothing to do with it," Edward said causing her to roll them over. She climbed on top of him and lowered herself down onto his shaft.

"Ugh," Bella groaned feeling him enter her tight opening.

"I love it when you take charge," Edward said causing her to bit her lip. She began to move up and down on him in a fast motion. "Oh yes baby," he said gripping her breast.

Bella reached down in front of her to touch her clit. "No," he said moving her hand. "Let me take care of that my love," he said pressing his thumb against it.

"AHH!!" Bella screamed out in pleasure. "I love you Edward," she said throwing her head back as she continued to ride him.

"I love you Bella," Edward gripping her waist with one hand and pleasing her with the other.

They soon met their climax shouting out each others name and she collapsed on top of him. She collapsed down beside him and he enveloped her in his arms. "That was great," Bella said causing him to nod.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world," Edward said causing her to lift her head up and she kissed him softly.

"You have me happier than I ever thought possible," Bella said touching his face. "We better get cleaned up," she said causing him to nod.

"Shower?" Edward asked causing her to nod and go running naked. He followed after her and they ended up making love once again.

No matter what life threw at them they got threw it together as a family. They were each others destiny.

THE END

AN: I thought I would end off with a lemon. Hope you liked it. Thanks to all my supports.


End file.
